Roots
by Anayazti
Summary: AU Se había ido del pueblo con su tía por perseguir su sueño. Ahora regresaba en contra de su voluntad pero accediendo al deseo de su tía. Miles de recuerdos llegarán con su regreso, el lugar donde vio nacer su sueño, viejos lugares, y viejos... ¿conocidos? Un par de niños que le hicieron la infancia miserable. ¿Será todo en realidad como ella lo recuerda? ¿O será diferente?
1. Back ¿home?

¡Hola! Esta es una historia que llevo un tiempo trabajando. No me había dado a la tarea de subirla porque no la sentía lista. Espero de verdad que la disfruten, es la primer historia larga que haré así que de verdad apreciaría sus comentarios. Los personajes (como es obvio) no me pertenecen, la historia es original.

Roots - Texto normal en presente

 _Roots - Recuerdo/Flashback_

 _\- Roots -_ Voz interior

 ** _Roots - Indicación de POV/Inicio-Fin de Flashback_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.- - Cambio de tiempo

* * *

\- No lo notes… no lo notes… no lo notes… por favor Dios, que no note que voy tarde… – Rogaba al tiempo que corría a todo lo que daban mis piernas desde la parada del bus hasta mi casa. ¡Genial! Por si no fuera poco lo que acababa de hacer, se me hacía tarde para llegar a casa. En todo caso, si notaba mi nueva adquisición en el rostro y el hecho de que voy tarde, puedo ir separando mi lugar en el cementerio. Tal vez no debí quedarme tanto tiempo mirándome en ese espejo después de que el hombre del salón terminara con mi perforación.

Si, ahora tenía un piercing en mi ceja derecha. Es que… ¡Se veía tan perfecto! Era lo único que me faltaba. Después de que hace casi siete meses me hice algunos mechones negros en el flequillo pensé que era todo lo que necesitaba para matar los restos de la niña "ángel" que siempre he parecido con mi cabello rosa claro y mis ojos verdes. No es que odie mis ojos, pero en combinación con mi color original de cabello me daba un aspecto muy… tierno. Y yo era ruda, con mi aspecto anterior yo era algo así como un perrito de esos que pueden atacar a cualquiera, pero a los que nadie toma en cuenta porque son demasiado tiernos.

Por supuesto tampoco quiero que piensen que ataco a cualquiera a diestra y siniestra, pero cuando tenga que defenderme o defender a los míos ahora si me tomarán más enserio, y más aún, lo pensarán dos veces antes de hablar mal de mí. ¡Ja! ¡A un lado mundo, que la nueva Sakura está aquí!

\- _¡Y la nueva Sakura tendrá muchos problemas si se atrasa más!_ – Me recordó mi voz interior mientras aceleraba aún más el paso.

Llegué finalmente a la puerta de mi casa, donde seguramente mi tía ya estaría con cualquier cosa en mano para arrojarme por descuidada. Aunque ahora que lo notaba, todo se veía apagado. Quizás mi tía no estaba y era mi día de suerte. Inspeccioné el bolso frontal de mi mochila y… mis llaves no estaban ahí. ¡Demonios! Y ahora ¿en dónde las había metido?

Verifiqué también los bolsos laterales y nada, mis pantalones, los bolsillos de mi hoodie. Cero. Mierda, mierda, mierda… Me veía obligada a picar el timbre. Respiré profundo… bien… ¡Vamos Sakura! ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Bien, bien, actúa natural. Uno… dos… tres…

\- ¿Sakura? ¿Eres tú? – Era ella, al parecer si estaba en casa. En este momento no sabría si decir " _Bien_ " porque no tendré que esperar afuera en el frío, o " _Mierda_ " porque seguramente estoy más que frita.

\- Si tía… abre por favor – Pedí desde el otro lado de la puerta con la voz más dulce que pude hacer.

Escuché el ruido de las llaves desde el otro lado y finalmente la puerta se abrió, encontrándome de frente a mi tía en su delantal de flores que le hice cuando estaba aún en el jardín de niños, ¡Y no tenía sus anteojos! Aunque mi tía Tsunade era relativamente joven (Cincuenta y siete años no era para tanto), estaba más ciega que un topo.

\- ¡Hola tía! ¡Qué guapa! Estoy un poco cansada, así que creo que iré directo a mi cama. ¡Te quiero! – Le dije tan rápido que al terminar la frase ya iba a mitad de la escalera.

\- ¡Espera Sakura! – Oh no, oh no, no puede haberlo notado… ¿O sí?

\- ¿Q-qué ocurre t-tía? – Pregunté un poco trabada sin voltear la cabeza.

\- Primero que nada, ¿por qué llegas tan tarde? Estaba preocupada.

\- Eh… es que… tenía pregunta sobre un trabajo y… le pedí ayuda a una compañera así que… tú sabes – Le contesté un poco floja para que me creyera.

\- Hmm… Haré como que te creo solo porque tenemos que hablar de algo importante – Sentí un escalofrío recorrer toda mi espina dorsal. Algo no estaba bien aquí. " _Tenemos que hablar de algo importante"._

\- ¿De verdad tiene que ser ahora? – Me quejé.

\- Definitivamente si, ahora, a la cocina. Vamos – Se dirigió a la cocina y yo la seguí arrastrando los pies. ¡Mierda! En la cocina había suficiente luz. Estaba perdida.

Entré a la cocina y la luz me lastimó un poco los ojos. Mi tía ya se había sentado al otro lado de la mesa y me indicaba la silla a su izquierda para que yo me sentara. Tapé disimuladamente mi nuevo piercing lo mejor que pude y me senté sin hacer ningún ruido.

\- Muy bien… – Comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué sucede tía? – Pregunté en voz baja.

\- Lo diré sin rodeos. – Oh oh… esto era malo – Lo siento Sakura pero nos mudaremos – Dijo y yo me quedé callada por alrededor de diez segundos. Mudarnos… ¡¿Mudarnos?!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Reaccioné finalmente. ¿De qué rayos me estaba hablando?

\- Así es Sakura, regresaremos a Konoha.

\- ¿Estás bromeando verdad? – Le dije con una risita nerviosa.

\- No Sakura, no estoy bromeando, y quiero que te lo tomes de la mejor manera porque nos iremos… este viernes – Finalizó ahora mirándome fijamente, dándome a entender que era enserio.

\- Pero tía… ¡si estamos muy bien aquí! ¿Por qué irnos? – Insistí. No, no, no. Yo no quería irme. Aquí tenía mi escuela, mis amigos. ¡La academia!

\- Porque allá está la casa de mis padres, la casa en la que crecí… en la que crecimos tu madre y yo. Quiero regresar ahí, es justo para mí ¿no? Solamente nos mudamos aquí por ti, ¿recuerdas? Y lo hice con gusto porque en ese entonces lo deseabas. Ya eres una gran deportista, tienes talento mi amor, una ciudad no te impide seguir con lo que amas, allá también hay academia de patinaje, de seguro te trasladan al grupo de la región y…

\- Pero tía… no quiero… por favor – La miraba suplicante y con mis manos juntas encima de la mesa.

\- Ay, vamos Sakura… no seas egoísta conmigo, además ¿por qué no te gusta Konoha si tú también naciste y te criaste allá? Es mucho mejor que aquí, y yo creo que amaras volver a…

\- ¡No! Es aburrido allá, además, yo ya estoy acostumbrada a vivir aquí. Tía, por favor… – Ya parecía una loca haciendo ademanes exagerados con mis brazos. Es que esto definitivamente no estaba bien… para mí.

\- Sakura, no discutas. No te estoy preguntando, te lo estoy avisando. La decisión está hecha. Y no te preocupes por lo del patinaje, ya lo arreglé todo con tu entrenadora para que te trasladen – Dijo dando por finalizada nuestra discusión. Se levantó de la mesa y pasó directamente hacia la puerta, en donde se paró en seco. MIER-DA. – Sakura… – Me llamó con voz seria.

\- ¿S-si… tía? – Respondí bajito casi escondiendo mi cabeza como una tortuga.

\- ¡¿QUE ES ESA PORQUERÍA EN TU CEJA?!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La guerra finalmente había terminado. Tardé en realidad en convencer a mi tía de que era un adorno muy bonito sobre mi ceja, además de que hicimos el trato de que no reprocharía más por mudarnos si me dejaba quedármelo. Al parecer había funcionado, aunque mi tía no se veía muy contenta con mi nuevo piercing. De igual manera, la había convencido y eso era lo importante… pero eso no quería decir que yo estuviera de acuerdo con la mudanza.

Llevábamos ya casi diez años desde que nos habíamos mudado a Tokio y yo ya estaba acostumbrada. No quería volver a Konoha, ni siquiera lo había extrañado desde que nos mudamos y no me importaba siquiera regresar ahí algún día.

Me volteé boca abajo sobre mi cama y estampé la cara contra la almohada.

\- ¡AUUUUUCH! – Grité levantando la cabeza nuevamente. Mierda, había olvidado el piercing.

\- ¡¿Está todo bien Sakura?! – Escuché a mi tía desde su habitación gritarme.

\- ¡Todo bien! – Respondí aún adolorida.

Aún recordaba cuando nos habíamos mudado a Tokio. Tras ver un torneo de patinaje artístico en la televisión a mis cortos 4 años le insistí a mi tía para que me inscribiera a algún lugar en donde yo pudiera hacer lo mismo. Una semana después de eso pisé por primera vez una pista de hielo y no me pudieron sacar de ahí jamás. Al año mi profesora hablaba siempre con mi tía respecto a mi habilidad innata con el patinaje, de cuánto lo disfrutaba y de cómo podría tener grandes oportunidades si con lo joven que era me entrenaban en una academia en la ciudad de Tokio. Y no fue solo tarea de mi profesora crear esas ganas de mudarnos, yo también influí mucho en esa idea, al grado de que un día regresando de la escuela, mi tía ya tenía todo empacado y listo para irnos, lejos de nuestro natal Konoha.

Konoha, nuestro pequeño y viejo pueblo... al que ahora regresaremos porque a mi tía le entró nostalgia o algo. Sé que sueno muy egoísta, pero también hay que entender que yo he estado en Tokio la mayor parte de mi vida. Era muy pequeña aun cuando nos mudamos de Konoha, tanto que casi ni recuerdo mi estancia allá. Además, después de tanto tiempo de estar en otro lugar, volver al punto de inicio se me hacía una ridiculez. Era casi como si alguien fuera a morir pronto y quisiera revivir todo su pasado. Por supuesto, mi tía era diferente a todas las demás personas. Ella no iba a morir nunca porque eso implicaría dejarme completamente sola en el mundo, ya que yo no tenía a nadie más. Ella me había cuidado desde que yo era un bebé y estaba convencida de que si ella se iba, yo moría con ella. Y solo por eso (y por nuestro pequeño trato) había decidido que le daría el gusto de mudarnos sin replicar nada, aunque fuera un gusto que le di en parte obligada.

No tengo nada específico por lo cual odiar Konoha, o al menos eso creo, simplemente… estaba tan acostumbrada al movimiento excesivo de una ciudad y, conociéndome, no iba a ser sencillo volver a adaptarme. Y tal vez era eso lo que odiaba. La adaptación. Porque en Konoha, la casa de la abuela no quedaba cerca de la ciudad, o en el centro, sino que a las afueras. No eran casas sin servicios o con esos baños de caseta hechos a la antigua, pero era mucho más tranquilo y aburrido que donde vivimos desde hace diez años. Y a mí me gustaba lo acelerado, lleno de adrenalina y divertido.

Ahí es donde entra entonces lo que a veces la gente no entiende bien de mí. ¿Porque hacía patinaje artístico, siendo que era algo delicado y sutil? Pues, me gustaban los contrastes drásticos, y más que nada yo era patinadora porque me gustaba la actividad física, me entretenía y me hacía sentir bien, útil y con autoestima. Y porque por algún motivo extraño, no entiendo hasta el día de hoy cual era el motivo por el que amaba tanto ese deporte. No había sido solo un capricho o deseo de niñez como muchas personas suelen tener. No, yo era muy decidida, incluso de pequeña, y desde que tenía memoria, jamás me había dejado de gustar siquiera un poco, al contrario, con el tiempo, más me encantaba lo que hacía.

Teniendo quince años, mi "carrera" estaba en una de sus mejores etapas. Estaba en un punto en el que cada decisión que tomara, afectaría enormemente mi futuro y lo que llegaría a ser algún día. Y algo que debía atribuirle a Konoha era que, por lo menos, los años no habían pasado en vano. Como muchas de las pequeñas ciudades y pueblos del país, Konoha se había desarrollado mucho en comparación a años atrás. No podía poner de excusa mi pasión por el patinaje porque Konoha tenía ya una de las mejores academias conocidas en Tokio. Aunque de igual manera, significaría iniciar de nuevo para mí, otra vez.

En una noche fue que hice mis maletas, sin poder dejar de darle vueltas a mi cabeza con toda la información y los recuerdos que se agolpaban en mi mente. No lo hice con prisa, pues el tiempo sobraba. Casi se podía decir que me tomé el tiempo de practicar a lo _Matilda_ eso de mover las cosas de su lugar con la mente. Había olvidado cuan aburrido y cansado podía ser eso de mudarse. La última vez, podría decirse que fue mi tía la que hizo todo el trabajo.

Alcancé a despedirme de mis maestras y mi entrenadora de la academia y algunos profesores de la escuela. Varios de mis compañeros de academia se despidieron de mí al enterarse (por la maestra) de mi partida. No es que no quisiera avisarles, era solo que no consideraba importante a nadie en mi vida realmente a estas alturas. Jamás había sido de las que crean lazos con las personas. Por alguna razón, desde que tengo memoria, había sido una niña muy retraída, que no se metía en asuntos de nadie y solo se ocupaba de los propios. Con las mujeres definitivamente nunca había tenido buena relación. Siempre buscaban lo malo de las personas para poder hablar a sus espaldas, y tan… Barbies. Siempre tan femeninas, hablando de moda o maquillaje. Yo no era precisamente de ese tipo, así que prefería mantenerme al margen. En cuanto a los hombres, eran iguales a las mujeres, omitiendo el tema de moda y maquillaje, pero agregándole que eran más bobos, más salvajes, brutos y poseían cero humanidad. Eran cobardes, estúpidos y… bien, se entendió mi punto. Pero todo lo que pienso de los amigos lo pienso con fundamentos. Había aprendido mi lección siendo pequeña… y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo.

 ** _-Flash Back-_**

 _\- Hola Sakura… - ¡¿Quién le había dado permiso a éste de estar aquí?!_

 _\- ¿Qué quieres? – Respondí agresiva a su saludo, mostrando claramente mi molestia porque viniera a interrumpir mi fiesta de té. Ya le había dicho a mi tía muchísimas veces que ese niño no me caía bien, y ella no solo lo invitaba a la casa, sino que lo dejaba pasar hasta MI cueva secreta en el jardín._

 _\- No tienes que ser tan molesta… vengo en paz. – Dijo poniendo una de sus pequeñas manitas en su pecho y levantando la otra con el signo de paz. Se veía raro, serio. ¿Venía a jugarme una broma o algo?_

 _\- No te creo nada. Siempre que apareces me haces algo malo. – Y es que aún no olvidaba como había manchado mis colas de cabello con la pintura que usamos en clase. Mi tía me había reñido por descuidada y él no había hecho más que burlarse con los otros niños. – ¿Qué quieres? – Volví a preguntar al ver que él no hacía ademán de retirarse. Al contrario, se había sentado en el lugar de la coneja Nina, quien aún no regresaba de casa de sus abuelitos, pero que llegaría más tarde a la fiesta de té._

 _\- Te tengo una propuesta. – Ese niño era rarísimo. Su sonrisa hacía que sus mejillas se abultaran aún más y que el espacio que tenía a falta de uno de sus dientes frontales se asomara. Sentí mi cara caliente, de alguna forma era lindo… pero era un niño cruel y tonto._

 _\- ¿Qué clase de propuesta? – Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, como se miraban en las películas que veía con mi tía cuando no les gustaba la presencia de otra persona._

 _\- Yo… no voy a volver a tratarte mal nunca. Lo prometo. – Y yo no entendía nada. Después de tratarme mal desde que entramos al jardín, de pronto ya no lo iba a hacer. – ¿Sakura? – Me llamó por mi nombre. Seguramente esperaba una respuesta._

 _\- ¿Cómo sé que no mientes? – Pregunté aún incrédula. Ese niño no era de fiar… aunque se veía lindo con su cara llena de tierra. Seguro se había agarrado la cara después de arrastrarse para entrar a la cueva. Quería confiar en él._

 _\- Lo juro por mi diente. Si te miento, que el hada no me traiga dinero por él. – Hizo gesto de juramento y después nos quedamos mirando fijamente. – ¿Quieres… quieres ser mi amiga? – Quedó sentado sobre sus pequeñas piernas y con sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas. En esa posición nuestras narices quedaron muy cerca. – Yo… yo sí quiero ser tu amigo. – Desvió la mirada en ese momento. Se había sonrojado un poco y no pude hacer más que creerle. La verdad es que me ilusionaba mucho tener un amigo. Él sería mi primer amigo. ¡Al fin tendría alguien con quién jugar!_

 _\- ¿Quieres acompañarnos a tomar el té? –Le ofrecí a lo que él levantó la cabeza, sorprendido. Yo le devolví una de mis mejores sonrisas que al parecer lo contagió. Me entró un poco la risa al ver el espacio de su diente. Él inspeccionó la mesita, en la cual ya estaban sentados la princesa Bella, el oso Toto y el soldado Ron. Coloqué en su lugar a la coneja Nina pues consideré que ya venía siendo hora de que regresara así que mi nuevo amigo se sentaría junto a ella. No quería que se sentara cerca de la princesa Bella porque ella era muy bonita y Sasuke ahora era mi amigo, no de ella, mío._

 _\- De acuerdo, tomemos el té. – Accedió mientras me extendía la pequeña tacita de juguete para que le sirviera "té" – Oye… – Me llamó mientras yo les servía té a los demás invitados. – ¿Te parece si después del té traigo algo? Estoy seguro de que te va a gustar. – Sus ojos brillaban de la emoción mientras me lo decía._

 _\- ¿Qué es? – Tenía curiosidad._

 _\- Será sorpresa. No te lo voy a decir. – Respondió haciéndose el interesante. Quise insistir pero quizás si lo hacía se enojaba y luego me quedaba sin la sorpresa._

 _Sasuke era muy divertido. Se portó como todo un caballero en la mesa y era gracioso. Después del té nos sentamos un rato cerca de la pequeña ventanita que daba hacia el jardín. Contamos historias de piratas y princesas, de tesoros ocultos y hasta contamos algunas adivinanzas. Hablamos de duendes, ogros y fantasmas. Yo era muy fanática de esas cosas y aparentemente él también._

 _\- ¿Me mostrarás la sorpresa? – Le pregunté al recordarlo. Por estar jugando se nos pasó el tiempo y ya comenzaba a hacerse tarde._

 _\- ¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado. – Se levantó con cuidado y volvió a arrastrarse para salir de la cueva. – Regreso en un momento. ¡No te vayas Sakura! –Me dijo por la ventanita y salió corriendo en dirección a su casa. Era muy veloz. Me gustaba ser amiga de él._

 _En cuanto desapareció de mi campo de visión comencé a acomodar los juguetes, si no mi tía me regañaría por desordenada y tal vez no me dejaría salir a jugar con mi nuevo amigo._

 _\- ¡Hola Saku! – Di un brinquito al escuchar una voz diferente a la de Sasuke. No me esperaba a nadie más._

 _\- Ho-hola… – Me di vuelta algo sorprendida. ¿Y él qué hacía aquí?_

 _\- ¿Me dejas entrar a tu casa? – No sé ni para qué preguntaba. Ya estaba adentro._

 _\- Supongo… – Lo miré raro. Él nunca me había molestado pero… era raro._

 _\- Estoy muy aburrido. – Comentó mientras se paseaba alrededor de mi cueva, como inspeccionándola. – ¿Qué haces? – Se giró a mirarme mientras se rascaba la cabeza y sonreía. Vestía una camiseta de algún superhéroe que no supe identificar junto con unos shorts de mezclilla. Me gustaba como se veía._

 _\- Nada. Solo ordenaba un poco. Espero a Sasuke. – Dije segura mientras volvía a mi labor._

 _\- ¿A mi hermano? – Noté algo de asombro en su voz._

 _\- Si, estábamos jugando – Le respondí como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. – Ahora mismo fue a por una sorpresa. – Sonreí mientras acomodaba al oso Toto en su lugar. Él era el último._

 _\- ¿Qué no ustedes se caían mal? – Preguntó rascándose nuevamente la cabeza. ¿Y si eso de que los niños tenían bichos era cierto? Tal vez solo tenía comezón._

 _\- ¡Ahora somos amigos! – Dije orgullosa._

 _\- Oh… pues que bien. – Dijo simplemente y se acercó a mí. – Yo también quiero ser tu amigo. – Me dijo sonriendo, pero su sonrisa me dio miedo. No era como la de Sasuke. La de Sasuke era linda y graciosa. Él era… raro. - ¿Y si jugamos en lo que regresa Sasuke? –No me gustaba la idea. Él no me gustaba, estaba muy cerca y me veía raro._

 _\- E-está bien… – No estaba muy convencida de mi respuesta._

 _\- Qué tal si jugamos a…_

 _\- Con Sasuke íbamos a jugar a los piratas y que yo sería la prince…_

 _\- Hmp… Sasuke es un aburrido. Yo tengo una mejor idea. – Se señaló a si mismo mientras inflaba el pecho._

 _\- ¿Cuál?_

 _\- Juguemos a la familia. Yo seré el papá, tú serás la mamá y éstos – Señaló a mis peluches – serán nuestros hijos._

 _\- Esto… – Yo iba a negarme. No quería jugar a la familia._

 _\- Anda, no seas aburrida. Va a ser divertido. – Insistió tirando un poco de mi brazo._

 _\- Está bien. Pero ¿cómo se juega? Digo…_

 _\- El papá y la mamá tienen que besarse. ¿Sabes besar? – Preguntó curioso._

 _\- ¿Be-besar? – Hice cara de asco. Este niño estaba loco. ¿Besar no era eso que hacía la gente en las películas en donde juntaban sus bocas y… ¡NO! Definitivamente a este niño le faltaba un tornillo. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber besar?_

 _\- Si, besar. Ya sabes. Si no igual yo puedo enseñarte. – Me tenía acorralada. No podía escaparme, y en serio me estaba asustando. No sabía que Itachi era taaaan raro._

 _\- No quiero jugar a eso. No quiero besarte. – Me negué tratando de empujarlo._

 _\- Anda, no es difícil. Sólo es de juego. – Insistió – Además estoy seguro de que será más divertido de lo que puedes hacer con Sasuke. – Volvió a sonreír._

 _\- Itachi, quítate. – Volví a negarme. – Ya te dije que no quiero… – Pero como él era más fuerte que yo no pude hacer nada cuando ese estúpido niño juntó su boca con la mía, aunque no alcancé a sentir nada porque…_

 _\- ¡SAKURA! – ¡Por Kami! ¡Qué susto!_

 _\- ¡Sasuke! – Pude gritar. No supe en qué momento Itachi había terminado justo al otro lado de la cueva. Me asustó que llegara tan de repente y haciendo mucho ruido cayeron al suelo unos crayones y un libro para colorear. Era de Disney. Qué lindo. Volví a mirar a Sasuke y su cara me asustó. Tenía los ojos gigantes y me miraba… no sé, pero no me gustó. Pronto su cara cambió a enojo. Su ceño se frunció tanto que unas pequeñas arrugas se le hicieron en la frente._

 _\- Eres igual que todas las demás niñas. ¡Ya no quiero ser tu amigo! – Recogió rápidamente todas sus cosas y se acercó a mí. Su rostro estaba muy rojo. – No quiero volver a jugar contigo nunca más, y tampoco te voy a enseñar mi sorpresa. Vete a jugar con Itachi y besuquéense todo lo que quieran. Adiós. – No me dijo nada más y salió de la cueva._

 _\- Pero Sasuke… – No me respondió y yo me arrastré por la entrada para intentar seguirlo pero él era muy rápido. – ¡Sasuke! – Volví a llamarle con los ojos inundados en lágrimas. Yo quería jugar a los piratas y a las princesas. Quería ver su sorpresa… yo si quería ser su amiga. No era justo. Me di vuelta y observé a Itachi. Él tenía sus ojos clavados en el piso sin decir nada. Era su culpa… él había echado todo a perder._

 ** _-Fin Flash Back-_**

Mientras somos niños la vida es más fácil. Si alguien te molesta pero enseguida te pide perdón y te dice "juguemos" olvidas de inmediato aquello que te molestó. Tristemente desde los años de mi infancia aprendí que en realidad los "amigos" no existen. Esas amistades que jurabas eternas se destruyen con el paso de unos pocos meses sin verse. Son frágiles, vagas. Solo se llenan la cabeza con palabras vacías para dejarte sola en el momento que en realidad los necesitas. Por eso desde pequeña hasta ahora me he rehusado a tenerlos. Conforme fui creciendo me di cuenta de que las cosas ya no eran tan sencillas como decir "perdóname, juguemos". Para encajar tenías que ponerte una máscara y actuar como alguien que no eras, y a mi simplemente no me gustaba la idea.

Di un largo suspiro y terminé de cerrar mi última maleta. Darle tantas vueltas a las cosas me hacía poner de malas. Esperaba que nos fuéramos pronto. Si la tía Tsunade me había apresurado tanto, más le valía que no me dejara esperando. Bajé las escaleras arrastrando todas mis cosas y justo cuando pensé que lo lograría, las maletas se cayeron de los últimos escalones, vaciando todo su contenido en el piso del recibidor. ¡FABULOSO!

\- ¿Qué fue ese ruido? – Preguntó mi Tía saliendo apresurada de la cocina.

\- Nada. – Le quité importancia desde el suelo, volviendo a meter todo a su lugar.

\- Apresúrate Sakura, no tenemos todo el día…– Bla, bla, bla… Este día ya no podía ponerse peor.

\- Ya voy tía, ya voy. – Me quejé en tono de aburrimiento. Escuché la puerta de la cocina cerrarse. Mi tía estaba tan fastidiada y nerviosa como yo. Quizá más.

Había contratado un camión de mudanzas para que se llevara los muebles, ella y yo nos iríamos en su auto. Me esperaba todo un viaje de aburrimiento, aunque mi tía era un chiste en la carretera. Ella era una de esas personas a las que todo el mundo le tocaba la bocina, muchos conductores bajaban el vidrio de sus autos muchas veces y la insultaban porque conducía como chiva loca. Posiblemente pronto tendría que aprender a conducir y sacarme una licencia si no quería terminar hecha puré en un accidente.

Era tarde ya cuando llegamos a Konoha, casi para la hora de la cena. Con lo rápido que manejaba mi tía. Ni siquiera recordaba haber salido de Tokio, posiblemente me quedé dormida mucho antes. Había tenido entrenamiento toda la semana y estaba exhausta.

\- ¡SAKURA! ¡DESPIERTA CARIÑO! ¡MIRA! – ¡Por Kami! Qué pulmones se cargaba esta mujer. Poco más y me daba en el techo del auto con tremendo grito. Se veía muy emocionada… vaya que quería regresar a este pueblucho. Una sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro.

\- ¿Qué… cosa? – Pregunté a medias en un bostezo. Al mirar alrededor noté que ya nos encontrábamos en una ciudad. No reconocía nada del lugar.

\- Al fin hemos llegado. ¿No es genial? Pronto estaremos finalmente en casa. – Casi pensé que mi tía se pondría a llorar. Volví a mirar al frente y me hice bolita en el asiento. Ya habíamos llegado.

- _Uy sí, qué emoción._ – Dijo sarcástica esa vocecilla en mi cabeza.

Pasó poco tiempo y salimos de esa parte de la ciudad. Cinco minutos después ya estábamos en las afueras, llegando a nuestro viejo barrio. Me acomodé un poco mejor en el asiento. Quería ver qué tanto de lo que recordaba seguía siendo así. Casi se me va la mandíbula al suelo. ¡No había cambiado nada! Todo estaba igual que hace diez años. Pasamos por el supermercado, la vieja estación de policía, la biblioteca y… ¡mi antiguo colegio! Me quedé impresionada al verlo. Lo habían remodelado y he de decir que se veía hermoso. Mi tía manejaba muy lentamente, pero ni siquiera me importaba. Estoy segura de que estaba tan impresionada como yo.

Algunas calles más adelante reconocí perfectamente la esquina en la que daríamos vuelta. El parque… fueron tantos los recuerdos que me ahogaron en ese momento que hasta sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. El parque estaba exactamente igual, como si los años no hubiesen pasado por él. Casi me sentí nuevamente como la niña de cinco años que se pasaba los días enteros en los juegos de aquél parque. Mi cabeza estaba tan perdida en esos recuerdos que ni siquiera noté cuando mi tía estacionó el auto. Al volver en mí pude ver que aparentemente el camión de mudanzas había llegado mucho antes que nosotras.

Bajé del auto al mismo tiempo que mi tía y me di tiempo de contemplar la casa. Era una casa antigua, no sé exactamente de qué año pero sé que era vieja. Sus tres pisos de alto se erguían frente a mí, haciéndome sentir pequeñita. Ya me había acostumbrado al pequeño departamento en Tokio así que de alguna manera me abrumaba. El techo era de teja y la casa color crema. Justo como la recordaba. Una pequeña cerca de madera blanca rodeaba el frente que daba a un pequeño porche. La hierba al frente, eso sí, se encontraba muy alta y seca por el descuido de los años, pero mi tía y yo nos encargaríamos de que volviera a ser el jardín verde y lleno de flores que nos gusta. Era difícil tener uno en el departamento en Tokio. Dos pequeñas plantas de interior era todo lo que podíamos tener por el espacio, pero ahora sí que nos daríamos gusto.

\- Señora, ¿nos permite las llaves para acomodar las cosas? – La voz del trabajador de la mudanza me sacó de mis pensamientos devolviéndome a la realidad del presente. Teníamos que acomodar todos los muebles y desempacar. Mi tía emocionada le dio las llaves y acto seguido el comenzó a dar órdenes a los trabajadores.

\- ¿Entramos? – Escuché la voz de mi tía dirigirse a mí. No pude hacer más que asentir. Mi cabeza había vuelto a perderse en los recuerdos. ¿Cuál habría sido mi habitación? Apenas pude dar dos pasos en dirección a la entrada cuando casi muero de un infarto.

\- ¡TSUNADE! ¡Oh por Kami, no puede ser! ¿De verdad eres tú, Tsunade? – Mi tía sorprendida por escuchar su nombre se giró lentamente, lo cual imité.

\- ¡MIKOTO! - ¡Kami! ¡Qué pulmones tienen estas señoras! La mujer, quien supuse por la reacción de mi tía que se llamaba Mikoto, se lanzó emocionada a abrazar a mi tía. Se veía un poco más joven que ella, solo por algunos años. Yo me alejé un poco, aparentemente necesitaban espacio y yo no pintaba mucho que digamos en el cuadro.

\- ¡Amiga, no lo puedo creer! ¡Eres tú! – Gritaba emocionada la mujer aun abrazando a mi tía. - ¡Haz regresado! – Dio algunos saltitos en su sitio.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Y tú aún estás aquí! Jamás imaginé que después de todos estos años siguieras aquí. – Mi tía se veía igual de emocionada que aquella mujer. Mikoto, Mikoto… ¿de dónde me sonaba?

\- Bueno ya sabes, después de lo de Fugaku… – Suspiró como recordando algo – …bueno, me quedé aquí con los niños. Y es como que pretendamos irnos tampoco, después de toda una vida. – Dijo despreocupadamente y con una sonrisa sincera. Se veía amable.

\- Claro, entiendo… – Aparentemente mi tía se había llevado una buena sorpresa.

\- Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo, pero no sabes lo feliz que estoy al saber que estás de regreso. – Repitió sujetando las manos de mi tía.

\- No puedes ni imaginarte las ganas que tenía de volver – Mi tía era una maraña de emociones en ese momento, podía verlo en sus ojos.

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER! – Ay no… la mujer de pronto se percató de mi presencia y se quedó mirándome con los ojos como platos. – Es… ¡¿Es la pequeña Sakura?! – Se acercó a mí y mi tía se giró orgullosa, casi como si mostrara un trofeo. ¿Me conocía? - ¡Por Kami! ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! ¿Eres tú Sakura? – Y en menos de lo que pude reaccionar ya me encontraba apretujada entre los brazos de aquella mujer, quien seguía siendo una completa desconocida. Al menos para mí porque ella parecía recordarme perfectamente. – ¡Pero si estás enorme! – Me miró de una manera demasiado cariñosa. No puedo decir que me incomodó pero me sentía extraña. Me escaneaba de arriba abajo. – Que niña tan más hermosa. ¡Pero si es realmente linda! – Y bueno, ¿qué se creía? Si era linda y todo pero se hablaban entre ellas como si aún tuviera 4 años. No quería verme grosera porque ella se veía buena persona así que me limité a sonreír nerviosa.

\- Está grande ¿verdad? – Mi tía regresó su mirada hacia la tal "Mikoto" y ella asintió efusiva.

\- ¡Pero claro! Si casi olvidaba que tiene la misma edad que los niños. – Completó la mujer.

\- Es cierto, lo había olvidado. ¿Cómo están tus hijos?

\- Muy bien, de hecho agradezco haberte visto antes de salir. Justo vamos de camino al supermercado a comprar las cosas para la cena. ¡Hey! – Volvió a dar un brinco inesperado en su lugar juntando las manos. Esta mujer me iba a ocasionar un infarto de los sustos que me pegaba. – ¿Por qué no vienen a cenar con nosotros? – A Mikoto le brillaban los ojos. Se veía muy tierna, gritona, pero tierna. No comprendía muy bien aún. Aparentemente era una vecina, no sabía de qué niños hablaba, ni quien era el tal Fugaku ni nada de lo que habían mencionado en los últimos diez minutos. Lo único que lograba entender era que mi tía la conocía a ella y a su familia en general.

\- ¡Suena fantástico! – Aceptó mi tía feliz. – ¿Verdad Sakura? – Las miradas de ambas se posaron en mí. Me sentí observada y solo atiné a asentir con la cabeza. – Además estoy segura de que tendrá mucho que poner al corriente con… – Mi tía observo a su amiga con cara de pena, como habiendo olvidado algún detalle importante.

\- Itachi y Sasuke – La ayudó Mikoto con una risita. Es que a mi tía a veces se le iban las cosas y…

\- _Click_ \- ¡NO PODÍA SER! ¿Escuché bien? Dijo… Ella había dicho… ¿Itachi… y… y Sasuke? No… no, no, no, no, no, no… no podían ser ellos. No podían ser esos niñitos que eran mis vecinos y que tanto odiaba cuando era pequeña. No podían ser esos mocosos desagradables que me hicieron la vida imposible y que fueron los causantes de que no tuviera amigos. No era posible. – _Claro que es posible, genio_ – Maldije a la vocecilla de mi cabeza por apuntar lo obvio. Pero claro, si la madre de esos niños se llevaba muy bien con mi abuela, y ella se llamaba Mikoto. Por eso me sonaba tanto el nombre, ¡pero qué idiota! Si vivían justo al lado de nosotras.

\- ¡Mamá! – Un chico le gritó a Mikoto sacando la cabeza de la enorme camioneta que se encontraba estacionada en la casa de al lado, quien al ver a su madre y seguramente a nosotras se quedó mudo al instante, con cara de confusión y seguramente analizando la situación.


	2. ¡Hello neighbors!

Hola! Agradezco mucho sus visitas. No han habido muchos reviews, pero el hecho de que marquen la historia como favorita o que le den follow me hace pensar que de alguna manera sí les agradó. Trataré de subir capitulo cada dos o tres días, cuando mucho una semana. Les agradecería de corazón que me dejaran un review, más que nada para saber sus opiniones o si tienen alguna duda sobre las situaciones que se irán presentando. Con gusto les responderé. ¡Que lo disfruten!

Roots - Texto normal en presente

 _\- Roots -_ Voz interior

 **Roots - Capítulo anterior**

* * *

 **\- ¡Mamá! – Un chico le gritó a Mikoto sacando la cabeza de la enorme camioneta que se encontraba estacionada en la casa de al lado, quien al ver a su madre y seguramente a nosotras se quedó mudo al instante, con cara de confusión y seguramente analizando la situación.**

\- ¡No tenemos todo el día! – Justo como el primer chico, otro más asomó su cabeza fuera de la camioneta, hablándole entre risas a su madre. Miró extrañado al primer chico quien seguía mudo y no nos despegaba la mirada, así que decidió mirar en la misma dirección, y bueno, su reacción fue más obvia.

\- Si, si, ya lo sé, ya voy. – Les respondió Mikoto a ambos chicos con una sonrisa y volvió a girarse con mi tía. – Entonces Tsuna, las espero a las… ¿nueve?

\- Claro, ahí estaremos. – Respondió mi tía también con una sonrisa.

Mikoto no dijo nada más y se dio media vuelta para irse a su camioneta. ¡Y qué camioneta! Se veía lujosa, de esas que seguro eran carísimas. Mientras ella se acercaba, los dos mocosos, que ya no eran tan mocosos, no cambiaban su postura. Desde donde nos encontrábamos mi tía y yo no se podían apreciar bien sus rostros o ellos en general, solo los observaba a la distancia. No es como que me importaran demasiado tampoco, si iba era únicamente por acompañar a mi tía, nada más. Deliraba si pensaba que yo tenía mucho que "poner al corriente" con esos chicos.

\- Esto va a ser divertido – La escuché decir con alegría cuando la camioneta comenzó a moverse.

\- Por supuesto, me muero de ganas – Respondí en un tono exageradamente sarcástico, que por suerte ella no notó.

\- Bien Sakura, entremos a ordenar un poco nuestras cosas y buscar algo con qué cambiarnos – Mi tía se movió rápido. Sin que me diera cuenta ella ya estaba subiendo los escalones de la entrada, justo del otro lado de la cerca.

\- No voy a cambiarme de ropa tía, estoy bien así. – Le reproché mientras la alcanzaba en la entrada. Ella me miró de pies a cabeza y se me quedó mirando con cara de "tú estás zafada". - ¡Oye! – Me quejé. Detestaba que me inspeccionara de esa manera.

\- Sakura… tus jeans están todos rotos – Señaló esa zona. – Tu camiseta te queda demasiado grande – Siguió mientras se adentraba en la casa. – Estás completamente despeinada por venir dormida en el viaje, eso sin mencionar que tus tenis tienen un agujero. – Yo miré mis converse. Ya estaban viejos y se les había abierto un agujero por un costado. A mí me encantaban, sentía que les daba mucho estilo.

\- A mí me gustan. Así las usan los…

\- Odio que andes tan desarreglada, tienes que dar una buena impresión. ¿Qué van a pensar los demás de ti si te ven así? Se supone que eres una señorita y… – Ya iba a empezar con todo eso.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que dar una buena impresión? Ellos ya nos conocen – Dije ya un poco mosqueada. – Además no me importa impresionar, no soy de esas…

\- Ya no me discutas. Vas a darte un buen baño y te cambiarás de ropa, que no por nada te he comprado cosas lindas. ¿Entendido? – Ya, ya. Sé exactamente en qué momento debo dejar de discutir, y como no tenía las ganas de continuar simplemente bufé en respuesta. Ya habíamos entrado.

La casa estaba igual a como la recordaba. Las paredes estaban tan blancas que me sorprendí. Después de todos estos años pensé que llegaríamos a encontrarnos con una casa en ruinas, pero al parecer se había conservado en muy buen estado. Muchos empleados se movían de un lado a otro acomodando los muebles y cajas en su lugar. Algunos comenzaron a acribillar a mi tía con preguntas sobre un millón de cosas así que decidí que era hora de emprender la huida, antes de que comenzaran a darme órdenes a mí. Corrí escaleras arriba. La escalera era infinita, de madera, y chirriaba a cada paso que daba, seguro por lo vieja. De verdad había olvidado lo larga que era esa escalera. En el antiguo departamento había dos pisos, pero era muy corta la distancia para llegar al segundo. Comencé a subir los escalones de dos en dos, ocasionando que casi me matara en los últimos. Por suerte alcancé a conservar el equilibrio.

Una vez en el segundo piso observé el largo pasillo lleno de puertas. Me sorprendí de lo rápido que trabajaban los de la mudanza, conforme caminaba observando las habitaciones me di cuenta de que todos, o al menos la mayoría de los muebles ya se encontraban ahí. No puse mucha atención a las habitaciones como para identificar cuál sería la mía. Algunas tenían las puertas cerradas y las pasé de largo. Fui directo hacia el tercer piso. La escalera era más corta y guiaba únicamente a una pequeña habitación. Cuando era pequeña, mi tía usaba ese cuarto para leer o como cuarto de descanso, tal vez ahora pondría una biblioteca ahí.

Bajé nuevamente al segundo piso, ahora si decidida a elegir mi habitación, sin embargo apenas bajar me topé de frente con mi tía.

\- Sakura… cuando eras pequeña, – Me dijo pasando un brazo alrededor de mis hombros, haciéndome caminar con ella. – dormías en una de las habitaciones de este lado. – Me recordó señalando las puertas del lado derecho. – Ahora eres más mayor, tienes más cosas y por lo tanto pienso que necesitas más espacio también, así que a partir de hoy… – Abrió la tercera puerta a la izquierda. – esta será tu nueva habitación. – Terminó de decir finalmente invitándome a entrar. Era una habitación enorme. Tenía su propio armario y mi mandíbula casi se fue hasta el suelo al darme cuenta que precisamente esa habitación tenía una salida a una gran terraza que conectaba con la habitación de al lado. ¡Pero si era la antigua habitación de mi tía! ¡Inclusive tenía su propio baño! ¡Con tina y todo!

\- ¿De verdad esta será mía? – Pregunté a mi tía tratando de contener la emoción. Ella simplemente asintió.

\- Por supuesto. Ahora mismo hablaré con los trabajadores para que muevan tus cosas aquí y se puedan ir. – Se acercó y me dio un gran abrazo, el cual por supuesto correspondí feliz.

Apenas salió mi tía me puse a idear todo lo que le haría a la habitación para hacerla más… mía. ¡Por Kami, que bien sonaba eso! En primer lugar tendría que pintar las paredes. Al igual que el resto de la casa estaban pintadas de color blanco, lo cual era perfecto porque seguramente el color que eligiera se vería genial a la primera. Se me ocurría un rojo chillón, aunque tendría que analizar mis opciones después. También podría colgar algunos posters de mis bandas favoritas y alguno que otro cuadro. No pasó mucho tiempo en lo que los trabajadores comenzaron a meter mis cosas a la habitación. La cama, cajas, mis maletas y algunos otros muebles quedaron justo donde los quería gracias a las indicaciones que les estuve dando y una vez terminaron saqué de las maletas la ropa limpia que me pondría para la cena. No quise tomar algo demasiado rebuscado. Justo como le había dicho a mi tía, no me interesaba impresionar a nadie, pero busqué entre mis cosas un juego de jeans algo rectos, me aseguré de que no tuvieran ningún hoyo para que mi tía no me retara. También saqué una blusa verde limón de tiritas que me llegaba poco más debajo de mi, apenas notoria, cadera y un abrigo a la cintura color negro. Saqué los converse negros que no tenían ningún agujero y me dispuse a darme un baño. Debido a que aún no tenía cortinas debía también vestirme ahí así que tome todas mis cosas y me encerré. Una cosa que definitivamente rompía con todo lo bello de mi nueva habitación era que la terraza daba directamente a la de la casa de mis "queridos vecinos". Las casas eran iguales así que nos separaba una muy corta distancia. Solté un suspiro al pensar en ese detalle pero decidí no darle muchas vueltas. Aún ni siquiera sabía si esas eran las habitaciones de ellos así que no haría mayor escándalo.

Terminé de ducharme sin mayor problema. El agua caliente había salido inmediatamente lo cual me sorprendió. Una vez fuera de la ducha me vestí con la ropa que había elegido y comencé a secar mi cabello. Toda mi vida lo había llevado largo, y es que siempre me había gustado el efecto que daba el cabello largo a la hora de los giros en el patinaje. Muy pocas chicas se animaban a llevarlo suelto en las competencias, y es que era difícil manejar el cabello mientras patinas, pero eso era una de mis mayores ventajas. Yo ya lo tenía dominado y me encantaba. Gracias a que mi cabello es lacio no tuve que hacerle gran cosa. Acomodé mi flequillo, admirando los mechones negros que lo adornaban, y no pude evitar detenerme unos segundos a admirar mi hermoso piercing. ¡Se veía jodidamente genial! Lo malo es que tendría que quitármelo para las competencias pero ya me ocuparía de eso luego. Me hice un maquillaje algo agresivo, me hice una sombra negra a juego con el abrigo y me aseguré de que mis ojos quedaran perfectamente delineados. Algo de rubor y un poco de brillo en los labios. Mascara de pestañas y listo. Me veía algo ruda, pero mi tía no me podría decir que no me arreglé. Me alejé unos pasos del espejo para verme completa. No me veía mal. Al menos la tal Mikoto había dicho que era "linda", aunque los mayores siempre dicen eso. Salí de mi habitación y bajé los escalones de dos en dos, ahora sí sin tropezar. Una vez abajo vi que mi tía no estaba ahí.

\- ¡YA ESTOY LISTA TÍA! – Grité a todo lo que mis pulmones dieron. Si algo no tenía yo era paciencia, y si mi tía tardaba demasiado me tiraría en el sofá de la sala y no habría fuerza en el mundo que me moviera de ahí si lograba encender el televisor. Gracias al cielo pasaron pocos segundos y mi tía bajó por las escaleras. No supe si ella iba demasiado arreglada o si era yo la que estaba mal. Se había puesto un vestido negro de manga corta que le llegaba a la rodilla y se le ajustaba al cuerpo. Pese a su edad, mi tía conservaba una buena figura y ese vestido le quedaba como guante. Se había puesto un collar y aretes de perlas y se había hecho un moño alto. Vamos que se veía guapísima.

\- Vaya, esta sí es mi sobrina y no el vagabundo que venía en el asiento de copiloto. – Se burló un poco ya frente a mí. Bien, al menos no me retaría por mi atuendo.

\- Y yo creo que he perdido a mi tía. ¿La ha visto usted acaso? Juraría que estaba por aquí. – Le respondí también en broma a lo que me abrazó tierna. Yo me reí.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó mirando la sala intentando encontrar el reloj que debía estar en alguna de las cajas. Todo era un desorden, definitivamente nos esperaba un fin de semana de locos.

\- Son las nueve treinta – Le respondí verificando la hora en mi móvil para seguido devolverlo a la bolsa de mi pantalón.

\- Ya vamos algo tarde, ¿ya habrá regresado Mikoto? – Se acercó a una de las ventanas que daban a la casa de los vecinos que, al igual que todas las demás, estaban sin cortinas. – Si, ya está ahí la camioneta y hay muchas luces encendidas. Vamos Sakura. – Me apresuró dándome pequeños empujoncitos en dirección a la puerta.

Apenas salimos y pude notar el frío viento colarse por debajo de mi abrigo. Mi tía había tomado un abrigo grande que estaba en el sofá antes de salir así que supongo que el frío no le afectó tanto pero igual nos apresuramos a cruzar el pequeño jardín. Al pasar por ahí me di cuenta de que aún no había ido al patio trasero. Me pregunto si mi cueva seguía ahí.

\- _Y en qué condiciones estará_ – Comentó la vocecilla en mi cabeza. Mañana tendría que ir a revisar. En menos de un minuto nos encontrábamos frente a la casa de nuestros vecinos. Su jardín era un contraste enorme con lo que quedaba del nuestro. Había flores de todos los colores y todo se encontraba perfectamente cuidado. Ya vería la competencia que le haríamos una vez nos pusiéramos manos a la obra mi tía y yo.

\- Sakura… – Me llamó mi tía y yo la miré. – Compórtate ¿de acuerdo? – Me dijo con cara de circunstancia.

\- Pero si yo siempre me porto bien – Le respondí en un tono de inocencia y poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

\- Si claro… estás advertida eh – Me "advirtió" por última vez y llamó al timbre de la casa. Pero si era verdad… casi. Siempre que íbamos a casa de las amigas de mi tía yo me aburría y puede que dijera o hiciera una que otra cosilla de vez en cuando, pero ¡hey!, yo también necesitaba en qué entretenerme.

\- ¡Llegaron! – Nos saludó la mujer con la misma sonrisa de esta tarde y nos invitó a pasar.

\- Nos atrasamos un poco con todo eso de la mudanza, lo lamento – Se disculpó mi tía quitándose el abrigo una vez que estuvimos dentro. – Lamento también no haberte traído algo, todo fue tan rápido y encontrarte aquí fue toda una sorpresa y…

\- Vamos Tsunade, no seas tonta. No tienes por qué dar explicaciones. – Le restó importancia mientras cerraba la puerta. Ella también se había vestido diferente a esta tarde, se le veía muy guapa. Llevaba un vestido similar al de mi tía pero con un enorme lazo en la cintura y el de ella era azul marino. Supongo que sintió mi mirada porque sus ojos se posaron en mí y me sonrió. Casi puedo jurar que me había sonrojado. – Pero qué linda estas Sakura. De verdad que estoy impresionada, no solo estás más grande, estás tan… diferente. – Dijo para después soltar una pequeña risita. Supongo que lo decía por mi cabello y algunos otros detalles. Aun así sonaba sincera, no hice más que sonreír y soltar un débil "gracias".

Su casa era prácticamente igual a la nuestra, pero sus paredes estaban pintadas de color menta. El piso era de madera y todos los muebles se veían finos. Era todo muy elegante y femenino, era obvio que ella había decorado el lugar.

-Tomen asiento por favor – Nos invitó y ambas obedecimos. – No le falta mucho a la cena.

\- Tu casa está hermosa – Comentó mi tía. Al parecer le había impresionado igual que a mí.

\- ¿Esto? No es mucho. Con esfuerzo puedo mantener en pie esta antigüedad. – Y es que ella tenía toda la razón del mundo. Estás casas eran de sabrá Kami qué época.  
\- Pero estas casas son muy amplias, ya sabes… – Y… las perdí. Ya habían comenzado a hablar de temas aburridos de adultos. No es que estuviera aburrida todavía pero en realidad no me interesaban así que dejé de prestarles atención. Me quedé observando alrededor. No es que fuera mirona ni nada por el estilo, pero de verdad que tenía cosas muy bonitas adornando su casa. Pasaron unos minutos y no me quedaba más que mirar, pero recordé que tenía mi móvil y lo saqué para bobear.

\- Creo que debería de ir a ver la cena. – Escuché que dijo Mikoto antes de levantarse del pequeño sillón. – ¿Y por qué no han bajado estos niños? – Alcancé a oír que se preguntaba antes de entrar a la cocina. Se devolvió un poco y quedó de pie frente a la escalera - ¡ITACHI! ¡SASUKE! ¿QUÉ TANTO ESTÁN HACIENDO ALLÁ ARRIBA? ¡BAJEN YA! – Y vuelvo a decir… ¡qué pulmones! – Pero que groseros son estos niños. – Comentó a modo de disculpa hacia mi tía quien solo pudo reír.

\- ¡Ya vamos! – Se escuchó un grito desde el segundo piso y acto seguido se escucharon un montón de pisadas. Los dos chicos bajaron prácticamente corriendo. Venían empujándose el uno al otro.

\- _Vaya par de bestias_ – Escuché decir a mi voz interior, sin embargo cuando los pude ver bien me quedé en shock. Ahora si estaban a una distancia prudente y… ¿de verdad esos eran los mocosos? Por supuesto que no esperaba que estuvieran igual que a los cinco pero… rayos. Seguramente si ellos me recordaban de entonces estarían quizás igual que yo. Yo también había cambiado mucho. Pero ahora… ¿cuál era quién? Recordaba que Itachi era un año mayor que yo. Sasuke era de mi edad, pero creo que un año era más sencillo de notar cuando se es niño. A esta edad casi parecían gemelos, solo que uno de ellos llevaba el cabello negro casi tan largo como yo. Lo llevaba atado en una coleta baja aunque algunos mechones le caían en la cara, vestía unos vaqueros y una camisa negra con las mangas arremangadas hasta un poco más arriba de sus codos. Llevaba pulseras de pinchos y un cinturón con una hebilla en forma de guitarra que me llamó mucho la atención. También llevaba un collar con una púa y pude notar que llevaba aretes. No sé si fue ilusión mía pero casi parecía que llevaba los ojos ligeramente delineados de negro. Me agradaba su estilo. El otro era algunos centímetros más bajo. A diferencia de su hermano llevaba el cabello más corto, aunque no podría llamarle "corto" siendo que se trataba de un chico. Lo llevaba en un look despeinado, casi despreocupado. Sus rasgos eran un poco más duros que los de su hermano, a excepción de que él no tenía tan marcados los costados de la nariz. Vestía un pantalón negro ligeramente entubado y un suéter azul marino con algún logo extraño en el frente. Iba más sencillo, se notaba que no se había querido "arreglar" para las visitas, pero debo decir que pese a ello no se veía nada mal. Definitivamente no eran los mocosos que yo recordaba. Me di cuenta de que me había quedado mirándolos más tiempo del debido así que pronto bajé la mirada y volví a sentir calor en mi rostro. Seguro ya estaba roja.

\- Tsunade, ya los conocías pero han pasado tantos años que seguro ya no los recuerdas bien. – Se dirigió Mikoto a mi tía quien se puso de pie frente a ellos. – Te presento a mis hijos… Itachi – Dijo señalando al chico de cabello largo, quien extendió la mano para saludar a mi tía. Por Kami… ¿de verdad ese era Itachi? No podía creerlo. – y Sasuke – Finalizó señalando al otro chico, quien contrario a su hermano metió sus manos en los bolsillos y solo soltó un "hmp" seguido de un movimiento de cabeza. Pero que chico tan más grosero, no cabía duda de que él era aquel enano odioso. Aun así no podía salir de mi asombro. Volví a mirarlos fijamente, cosa que ellos no notaron pues aparentemente no se habían dado cuenta de que yo me encontraba aún sentada en el sofá cubierta casi por completo por el respaldo de éste. Mi tía hizo un escándalo parecido al que había hecho Mikoto al verme. Itachi se veía tranquilo y Sasuke se notaba incómodo, aunque no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y solo se dejó hacer por mi tía.

\- Sakura, ven acá… acércate. – Me llamó Mikoto amablemente haciendo un gesto con su mano. En ese momento todas las miradas de los presentes se posaron en mí. Quise por un momento que el sofá me tragara por completo, pero como el mundo me odia eso no pasó. Lentamente me incorporé y pude ver que los hermanos compartieron una mirada. No sé qué me pasaba, yo no era tímida. Tomé valor y me acerqué a ellos con paso decidido.

\- Hola – Saludé lo más relajada que pude y sonreí de medio lado.

\- ¡LA CENA! – No pude evitar pegar un brinco. Tenía que empezar a acostumbrarme a esos gritos.

\- ¡Huele a quemado! – Vi a mi tía arrugar la nariz y ambas salieron disparadas con dirección a la cocina. Las seguí con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron por la puerta. Bien, me había quedado sola con ellos dos.

\- Así que… – Volví mi mirada y ya tenía a Itachi muy cerca. Se me quedó viendo un poco para seguido sacarme la vuelta y caminar hacia el sofá, tirándose en él. – eres… ¿cómo dijo mi madre que te llamabas? – Ya sabía que no se acordarían de mí. Pff… gran cosa.

\- Sakura – Le respondí un poco brusca sin despegarle la mirada. No me gustaba su tono.

\- Sakura… – Repitió otra voz detrás de mí y me giré para ver a Sasuke, quien seguía en la misma posición. Sasuke miró a su hermano y se largaron a reír. ¿De qué chiste me había perdido?

\- ¿Sabes Sasuke? – Le llamó Itachi y Sasuke fue a tirarse al sofá a un lado de él. Yo me quedé observándolos. – Ni siquiera recordaba que alguna vez hubiéramos tenido vecinos en esa casa – Vaya tipos más groseros. Podían al menos guardar esas pláticas para cuando yo no estuviera aquí.

\- Yo tampoco. Pensé que ahí no vivía nadie, y mira cuán feliz está mamá. – Volvieron a mirarse. ¿Qué se creían estos dos? – Como sea… bienvenida Haruka – Dijo casi sin mirarme y recostándose igual que su hermano.

\- Es Sakura – Dije con voz más fuerte. Mira que no llevaba ni cinco minutos con estos dos y ya me tenían mosqueada. No me caían bien, no me importaba un carajo si no me recordaban, pero definitivamente que ellos no habían cambiado nada. Eran exactamente igual a cuando pequeños, un par de mocosos malcriados.

\- Ya, ya… Sakura, Haruka, se parece. – Se excusó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Si… tienes razón. – Dije con voz inocente. Ambos levantaron la cabeza y me miraron. ¿Querían jugar? – Gracias Sonske… y gracias también Iraki por su "bienvenida" – Hice comillas con las manos. Yo también sabía jugar. – De verdad son muy amables. – Volví a sonreírles ampliamente. Vi como sus caras se desfiguraron un poco… seguramente no se esperaban que les respondiera. Ellos definitivamente no me conocían. Sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro me senté en el pequeño sillón individual y volví a sacar mi móvil. No escuché ruido alguno de ellos, o al menos no les puse atención.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Ya está la cena! – Llamó Mikoto dos minutos después saliendo por la puerta de la cocina. Esa mujer tenía demasiados ánimos. – Hubo un… pequeño incidente. Pero sigue siendo comestible. – Soltó una risita nerviosa.

\- ¿Otra vez quemaste la cena mamá? – Itachi hizo una mueca y luego negó con expresión preocupada.

\- Oh vamos… no sabe mal… del todo. – Dijo bajito entrecerrando los ojos – Vamos, todos a la mesa. Vamos Sakura, ven. – No pude reaccionar porque Mikoto me tomó del brazo y me llevó casi corriendo a la mesa del comedor. Debo decir que Mikoto de verdad que se había esmerado. La mesa se veía perfectamente arreglada. Había un montón de ensaladas y aperitivos, y justo en el centro un… ¿pavo?

\- _Eso no puede ser comida_ – Se quejó mi voz interior y le di la razón. La cosa en el centro parecía un gran trozo de carbón. Casi podía ver las cenizas. Eso explicaba el olor y el "pequeño incidente". Quise soltar una risa pero me contuve. Mi tía estaba sentada en uno de los asientos de la cabecera y me observaba.

\- Ven Sakura, siéntate acá – Me señaló Mikoto un asiento al lado de mi tía. Obedecí en silencio. Itachi y Sasuke se sentaron en los asientos frente a mí. Itachi a la derecha y Sasuke justo enfrente. No les puse atención. Mikoto tomó el otro lugar a la cabecera quedando así frente a mi tía. – Una disculpa por lo del pavo – Se disculpó apenada – Pero al menos las ensaladas quedaron bien.

\- No te preocupes, igual se ve delicioso – Le sonrió mi tía restándole importancia en un intento de animar a su amiga, e intentando demostrar que no le importaba comer cosas… negras, se sirvió pavo.

Yo ya tenía mucha hambre así que fui una por una sirviéndome de las ensaladas. En todo momento sentí unos ojos fijos sobre mí pero le resté importancia. No es como que me importara. Durante toda la cena Mikoto y mi tía se la pasaron platicando. Hubiera jurado que no respiraban. Itachi, Sasuke y yo nos habíamos mantenido en total silencio, yo ni siquiera los había volteado a ver, estaba muy ocupada con mi plato. Y es que las ensaladas habían quedado deliciosas, podría apostar a que, de no haber sido por el "incidente", el pavo habría estado exquisito.

\- Entonces Sakura… – Levanté la cabeza al escuchar que Mikoto se dirigía a mí. – ¿Volverás a la misma escuela?

\- Creo que aún no hemos hablado de eso – Respondí dando una mirada rápida a mi tía, quien asintió con la cabeza dándome la razón.

\- Los chicos aún van ahí, es un buen colegio. Y hace unos años lo remodelaron, ahora está mucho más grande. – Continuó confirmando lo que yo había observado cuando llegamos al pueblo.

-Yo creo que si regresará ahí. Pero antes de eso debemos arreglar lo de la academia para que pueda entrenar y competir. Lo tenemos como prioridad. – Mi tía tenía toda la razón. ¿Cómo diablos me había olvidado de eso?

\- ¿Entrenar? – Preguntó Mikoto algo confundida. Pero claro, si no tenía ningún contexto.

\- Soy patinadora. – Le respondí como si nada y me llevé el tenedor a la boca con un poco de la ensalada que quedaba en mi plato.

\- ¡¿De verdad?! – Preguntó asombrada.

\- Hago patinaje artístico. El próximo año podré competir para ser seleccionada nacional. Si continúo, claro. – Expliqué dando un trago a mi bebida.

\- ¡Pero qué increíble! Estoy impresionada. No tenía la menor idea de que eras deportista. Ahora entiendo por qué eres así de delgada – Me dijo de modo cariñoso.

No sé por qué pero volvía ruborizarme por sus palabras. Mi tía y ella siguieron conversando de sus cosas y por primera vez durante la cena miré a los chicos que tenía enfrente. Itachi me miraba… raro. No sabría explicar su expresión. Y Sasuke… me asustaba. Me miraba fijo, sin moverse y casi podría decir que sin pestañear. Su seño estaba fruncido, se veía molesto.

La cena transcurrió llena de risas y cuchicheo por parte de las dos adultas. Finalmente nadie pudo comer nada del pavo que era más carbón que carne. Ellas parecieron olvidar el hecho de que estábamos ahí porque continuaron hablando de temas aburridos hasta que llegó la hora del postre y comenzaron a hablar del pasado y las situaciones penosas de nosotros. Mikoto de sus hijos y mi tía de mí.

\- Aún recuerdo cuando Sasuke se calló de la cerca. Quedó colgando, incluso hay una foto en la que…

\- ¡Mamá! – Sasuke tenía los ojos como platos y su cara se había puesto muy roja.

\- Ay vamos, no seas exagerado. Admite que cuando Tsunade y Sakura se fueron tu saltabas la cerca para jugar en la casita todos los días, y muchas veces te caíste. – Mikoto comenzó a reír junto con mi tía, Itachi lo miró y escupió un poco del helado también riendo, pero su hermano le pegó un codazo cerca de las costillas que lo dejó un poco sin aire. Aparentemente solo yo lo noté. ¡Qué bestia es!

\- Cuando llegamos a Tokio, Sakura… – Comenzó a contar mi tía.

\- Tia… – Me quejé haciendo una mueca. Ya iba a contar esa historia.

\- Al parecer no entendió bien que nos habíamos mudado. Me sacó el susto de mi vida un día que salió del colegio. Se extravió todo un día, la busqué como loca. Al final la encontró un hombre en un centro comercial, dormida en una casita de una tienda de juguetes. Al parecer la pobre extrañaba la que teníamos aquí. – Odiaba que mi tía contara eso. Claro que había extrañado mi cueva, pero era una niña, no tenía que contarlo ahora que yo ya era mayor.

\- Pues tal parece que Sakura y Sasuke tenían algo con las casitas – Comentó Mikoto. Inconscientemente volteé a ver a Sasuke, estaba rojo y me miraba también. Ambos desviamos la mirada rápido. – También recuerdo una ocasión en la que Sasuke le vomitó encima a Itachi en el autobús camino a la escuela. Itachi quedó todo…

\- ¡MAMÁ! – Gritaron ambos al unísono. Ahora sí que parecían tomates. Tuve que controlar mi risa al verlos así.

\- Sakura en un entrenamiento estaba tan nerviosa antes de salir que se hizo encima de los nervios y…

\- ¡TÍA! – ¡¿Pero cómo se le ocurría venir a contar esas intimidades aquí?! ¡A completos desconocidos! Al menos para mí. Sentía la cara tan caliente que por un momento pensé que se me iba a derretir.

Pasaron unos minutos y decidí pedir permiso para retirarme y salí directo al baño. Como las casas eran iguales no tardé nada en encontrarlo y una vez ahí dentro comprobé mi aspecto. En efecto estaba un poco ruborizada. Ya no me sentía tan caliente como hacía unos minutos pero definitivamente seguía avergonzada. No tenía mucho problema con Mikoto, pero esos dos chicos me hacían sentir incómoda. Ya quería irme a mi casa, aun sabiendo que estaba todo patas arriba. Mojé solo un poco mis mejillas evitando correr el maquillaje, solo para quitar lo que quedaba de sonrojo en mi rostro. Apagué la luz y abrí la puerta dispuesta a salir.

\- ¿De verdad eres patinadora? – Di un brinco hacia un lado. Itachi estaba recargado a un lado de la puerta del baño con los brazos cruzados. Entre él y su madre lograrían hacer que me diera algo.

\- Ehm… sí, por supuesto. – Respondí una vez me recobré un poco acomodando mi cabello.

\- Ya veo… entonces es verdad. – Terminó dirigiéndose nuevamente al sofá a paso despreocupado, en donde Sasuke ya se encontraba sentado, por no decir desparramado.

\- ¿Qué es verdad? – Pregunté sin entender a qué se refería. Él se tiró junto a su hermano cruzando una pierna y extendiendo ambos brazos en el respaldo del sofá.

\- Eso de que todas las chicas que practican esa clase de deportes no tienen nada. – Miró a su hermano y ambos se sonrieron. Era una de esas sonrisas burlonas, los odiaba. No me gustaba hacia dónde iba todo esto.

\- ¿Nada de qué? – Solté en un tono más brusco del que esperaba acercándome dos pasos a ellos.

\- Nada de cuerpo. No tienen pechos, ni trasero… son planas, como tablas – Me escaneó de pies a cabeza. No me gustó para nada su mirada, y una vez que terminó comenzó a reírse junto con su hermano.

\- _¡¿PERDÓN?! ¡¿Y estos dos qué se creen?!_ – Mi voz interior estaba furiosa, y yo también. ¿Cómo podían existir tipos tan desagradables como ellos? Algo definitivamente estaba mal con ellos, se portaban como idiotas, malcriados. ¿Qué tenían que estarme mirando? Si bien era cierto que no tenía un cuerpo voluptuoso no era para nada de la incumbencia de ese par de fenómenos. Además apenas me encontraba en desarrollo, a mí no me molestaba para nada, a esta edad no necesariamente debía de ser "grande" en todos los aspectos, mi cuerpo se desarrollaría y eso no tenía nada que ver con el patinaje.

Los muy malditos seguían descojonándose de la risa, y a mí más me subía la rabia e indignación. Aún no entendía que era lo que yo les había hecho a esos idiotas para que la agarraran contra mí, porque seguro que no se portaban así con otras chicas. Al menos estaba segura de que no se portaban así con las que tenían traseros enormes y pechos que parecían más melones que otra cosa. Al diablo con las buenas impresiones, se estaban metiendo conmigo y yo no me iba a dejar. No me importaba qué es lo que fueran a pensar de mí. Si para algo era buena además del patinaje es para la venganza. Esperé pacientemente unos minutos hasta que dejaron de reír sin despegarles la vista de encima. Me devolvieron la mirada y el ambiente se puso tenso. Era hora del contraataque.

\- ¿Saben? Puede que no tenga un cuerpo voluptuoso, pero al menos yo si nací con cerebro, cosa que al parecer a ustedes – Los señale a ambos – les hizo falta. – Les dediqué la mirada más fría que pude.

\- Oh vamos Saku… no te enojes. Que solo era una broma. – Me dijo Itachi poniéndose nuevamente de pie y acercándose unos pasos.

\- ¿Broma? ¿Te parece divertido? – Le pregunté agresiva. Ya me estaban haciendo enojar. Itachi retrocedió y se quedó congelado en su lugar.

\- Nosotros solo…

\- Te diré algo cabeza de trapeador: – Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron enormemente. – Más te vale no meterte conmigo. – Me acerqué mucho a él hasta que no pudo retroceder más por causa del sofá. – Ni tú, ni tu clon mal hecho. – Miré a Sasuke con desprecio, quien abrió la boca indignado. – Se los advierto de una vez, para que no anden lloriqueando después. – Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

\- ¿Hablas enserio? – Preguntó Sasuke en tono burlón, levantándose lentamente del sofá. – ¿Nos estás amenazando? ¿A nosotros? – No me había percatado de lo altos que eran, sin embargo no bajé la mirada en ningún momento. No me iban a ganar. Para mi sorpresa ambos volvieron a estallar en carcajadas.

\- Por favor Sakura – Volvió a hablar Itachi entre risas. – No creas que tu aspecto te hace ver ruda, para nada – Había vuelto a poner su cara de superioridad. Cómo los detestaba.

\- Permíteme recordarte que aquí tú eres la "chica nueva" – Hizo comillas con los dedos.

\- O chico – Agregó Itachi, a lo que Sasuke rio un poco para volverse hacia mí otra vez.

\- No intentes amenazarnos, a menos que quieras quedarte sola en el colegio, o que te hagamos la vida imposible. – Compartió una mirada con Itachi y levantó una ceja. ¿Qué se pensaban que eran? ¿Gangsters? – ¿Sabes? No sería difícil hacer que tu pasado volviera. – ¿De qué demonios hablaba? – Sería muy sencillo hacer que Sakura, la "sin amigos", aparezca otra vez. Tan solo pruébanos. – Bien, ahora todo estaba claro. Por supuesto que estos dos me recordaban, y por alguna razón me seguían odiando. Es increíble como ninguno había madurado, les faltaba un psicólogo. De verdad que era preocupante. Enserio que lo sentía por la pobre de Mikoto. Mira que aguantar a estos dos bestias…

\- Ya veo… entonces es verdad – Copié las palabras de Itachi con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntaron ambos extrañados. Al parecer no esperaban mi reacción. ¡Ja! No me iban a intimidar.

\- Que los chicos de su clase… nunca cambian. – Dije con pena fingida, aunque con un poco de resentimiento. Por supuesto que no les dejé ver eso, no les iba a dar el gusto.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué clase? ¿Cambiar en qué? – Preguntó Sasuke no entendiendo nada.

\- ¡En todo! Ambos… apestan. – Escupí con veneno. - ¿Saben? Apestan igual que cuando éramos niños. Siguen siendo igual de idiotas e inmaduros. ¿Creen que me importa lo que digan? Ni siquiera me importa que pongan a todo un colegio en mi contra, o cualquier tontería que al pequeño frijol que tienen por cerebro se le ocurra. Prefiero mil veces pasar mi vida sola a rodearme de basura como ustedes. – Terminé de decir en tono calmado, pero contundente. Ambos se quedaron callados, ninguno supo responder. Sus miradas eran de asombro, lo cual me decía que, al menos por hoy, yo había ganado. Por desgracia yo sabía que esto era sólo el inicio, me los seguiría topando muy seguido para mi mala suerte, eran mis vecinos y aparentemente iríamos al mismo colegio.

\- Tienes toda la razón, fue realmente muy gracioso… – Esa era la voz de mi tía. Salió por la puerta de la cocina seguida de una Mikoto risueña y muy animada. – Sakura, linda, recoge tus cosas. Nos vamos. Mañana nos espera un largo día. – Yo asentí y me giré haciendo que mi cabello golpeara un poco al par de idiotas. ¡Como adoraba hacer eso!

\- Adiós amiga, muchas gracias por haber venido – Se despidió Mikoto de mi tía. Al menos ellas la habían pasado bien.

\- Oh, no seas tonta Mikoto. Me alegra tanto saber que sigues aquí, cuando tenga todo listo me encantaría invitarlos a cenar a casa. – Mikoto asintió muy alegre con una sonrisa. No lograba entender cómo era que una mujer tan alegre, amable y simpática hubiera tenido a ese par de pelmazos de hijos. – Nos vemos niños – Se acercó mi tía a despedirse de los idiotas, y yo me acerqué a Mikoto.

\- Le agradezco mucho por habernos invitado. Fue muy amable. – Le agradecí sincera y le sonreí.

\- Ay, preciosa, eres un amor de niña. Que linda eres – Me respondió acariciando mi cabello. – Espero verte pronto Sakura. – Me dio un beso en la frente, pero qué mujer más cariñosa. Si mi tía no existiera me habría gustado una madre como Mikoto. ¿Pero de qué hablaba? La riña con los babosos esos seguro que me había afectado. Me dolía la cabeza. Mi tía Y Mikoto se adelantaron a la salida y yo las seguí, pasando de largo a los hermanos.

\- ¿Ya te despediste de los muchachos Sakura? – Preguntó mi tía desde la puerta.

\- No, lo olvidé – Le respondí completamente cínica. Ellas dos siguieron despidiéndose en la puerta y yo me giré nuevamente hacia los bobos. - ¡Adiós chicos! – Dije alto en un tono de felicidad para que ambas mujeres me escucharan, y una vez que noté que ellas no me prestaban atención cambié mi cara por una de odio total y levanté mi dedito especial en dirección a ellos. Ambos abrieron los ojos al tope, pero no les di tiempo a responder porque en menos de un segundo ya me encontraba al lado de mi tía en la entrada. Nos despedimos por última vez de Mikoto y avanzamos hasta nuestra casa.

\- Fue divertido, ¿no crees? – Mi tía se veía genuinamente feliz. Ya habíamos salido del jardín de los vecinos y casi llegábamos a nuestra cerca.

\- No tienes idea… – Respondí rodando los ojos. Por suerte mi tía iba en su mundo mágico y no notó mi tono. Entramos a la casa y a tientas mi tía logró encender las luces. – Me voy a la cama tía, no puedo más. – Era verdad, lo único que quería era llegar a mi cama y dormir hasta que no hubiera mañana.

\- De acuerdo cariño, buenas noches – Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

\- Tú también descansa eh – Le dije riendo mientras subía las escaleras infinitas.

\- Lo sé, mañana tendremos un día muy largo así que duerme bien. – Asentí y subí lo que quedaba de escaleras.

Entré en mi habitación y emprendí camino al baño, sin embargo al pasar frente a la cómoda donde estaba mi gran espejo me detuve un momento. Me examiné de arriba abajo. No era como que los tipejos esos me hubieran dejado algún trauma, pero en verdad que aún me faltaba mucho por desarrollarme. Esperaba que algún día me crecieran un poco más algunas zonas, no por impresionar a otros, especialmente si esos "otros" eran hombres, sino por mí. Además mi figura a la hora del patinaje se vería mucho más estética, y ese era mi principal objetivo. Suspiré y continué mi camino al baño, tomando de pasada algo de ropa para dormir. Y yo que había pensado que Itachi y Sasuke habían cambiado aunque fuera un poco, vaya par de idiotas. Quizás era mejor así, sin amigos no tendría que esforzarme por caerle bien a nadie, aunque no entendía por qué me era tan difícil. Los demás hacían ver tan sencillo eso de ser huecos e hipócritas, a mi simplemente no me salía. Nunca lo haría. Terminé de cambiarme de ropa y con cuidado me quité el maquillaje. Ni siquiera me molesté en encender las luces durante todo el proceso. Estaba tan cansada que apenas estuve lista, me tiré sobre la cama y no supe nada más.


	3. Paper work, ugh

¡Hola! Estoy muy contenta porque del primer capítulo al segundo se triplicaron los lectores. De verdad les agradezco mucho que les agrade la lectura, me encantaría escuchar de sus comentarios, preguntas u opiniones respecto a los capítulos. Algo que quería preguntarles yo es: ¿Les gusta el largo de los capítulos o les gustaría que fueran más largos? Recuerden que aunque no tengan una cuenta de FanFiction pueden dejar sus reviews, me harían aún más feliz de lo que ya soy. Nuevamente ¡GRACIAS! :)

Roots - Texto normal en presente

 _Roots - Recuerdo/Flashback_

 _\- Roots -_ Voz interior

 ** _Roots - Indicación de POV/Inicio-Fin de Flashback_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.- - Cambio de tiempo

* * *

\- ¡Bueeeeeeeeeeenos díííííííííííías! – La voz de mi tía alargando las palabras me retumbó en la cabeza. ¿Estaba soñando? – Ya despierta cariño – Perfecto, no era un sueño.

\- Hmmm… – Me quejé colocando una almohada sobre mi cabeza.

\- Vamos Sakura, ¡arriba! – Insistió dando unas palmaditas. Al parecer ella había amanecido de muy buen ánimo. Yo solo quería que la cama me tragara. Sentí un peso extra en mi cama y me quite la almohada de la cara. Mi tía estaba sentada a un lado de mí mirándome con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Hola… – Dije con voz ronca, odiaba mi voz de la mañana.

\- Buenos días cielo. – Me besó en la frente. – Levántate, hay que ir de compras y tenemos mucho que arreglar en esta casa.

\- Hmmm… no quierooooo… – Me quejé de nuevo cubriéndome hasta la cabeza. – Que aburrido.

-Lo sé, pero tenemos que hacerlo. Y mientras más pronto comencemos más pronto terminaremos y podremos olvidarnos de esto. – Me quitó las sábanas de encima y las llevó a un bulto de ropa, seguro para lavar. Al estar ya descubierta miré hacia las puertas de cristal que daban a la terraza. El día estaba nublado, era bueno. Por eso era que no me molestaba la luz del sol. Tomé un poco de impulso y me senté en la cama.

\- ¿A dónde iremos? – Pregunté tallándome los ojos.

\- Primero quiero que vayamos al gimnasio de Konoha. – Bien, ahora sí que mi tía tenía toda mi atención. – Tu antigua entrenadora me dijo que hablaría con los encargados de la academia de patinaje. Creo que no te he platicado nada al respecto – Colocó un dedo en su barbilla como tratando de recordar. ¡Pero como era olvidadiza! ¡Cómo se le había pasado decirme! – De cualquier modo, te va a encantar. – Sonrió y dio unas palmaditas. Reencontrarse con Mikoto al parecer había causado efecto en ella.

\- ¡Ya dime Tsunade! – De vez en vez le llamaba por su nombre, no era irrespetuoso, solo que agarré esa maña cuando en una ocasión jugué a imitarla. Yo daba saltitos en la cama.

\- El gimnasio de Konoha, o debería llamarle "Centro deportivo", por supuesto, tiene su propia pista de hielo. Ya que aquí no es tan grande y concurrido como Tokio. Como los entrenamientos son en la tarde/noche, pueden cerrar la pista al público. ¡Tendrás la pista para entrenar sin que nadie se te atraviese! - ¡Wow! ¡Pero que si wow! ¿Toda la pista para mi sola? Al menos algo bueno había traído esta mudanza. Yo solté un pequeño chillido. – Y eso no es todo. En el mismo Centro está la academia de ballet y gimnasia. Tendrás un nuevo coach personal e instructores de ballet para mejorar tu presentación, sin mencionar los instructores de gimnasia para manejar tu flexibilidad, giros y otras piruetas. – Listo, no me quejaría más. Podría aguantar vivir en este pueblucho a cambio de tener todo lo que me había mencionado mi tía. ¡Es que no lo podía creer! Con mi antigua entrenadora hacía todo eso, pero era ella misma la que me entrenaba en las tres áreas, sin mencionar que, a la hora de practicar mis rutinas, en muchas ocasiones tenía que cuidar no chocarme con alguien. Por supuesto que cuando eran ocasiones importantes como competencias los del gimnasio hacían excepciones y nos permitían quedar hasta después de la hora de cierre. Pero de eso a poder tener la pista libre todos los días. Yo ya estaba dando brincos en la cama, ¡era la mejor noticia que me podía haber dado! – Después iremos a la escuela para inscribirte. Me dijeron que las oficinas cerraban a las 12:00PM los sábados así que mejor hay que apresurarnos para poder llegar. – Me dejé caer en la cama. Vaya forma de cortarme el rollo, saber que volvería al colegio con un montón de gente estúpida. No importaba, la noticia que acababa de darme mi tía era demasiado buena para dejar que algo como el colegio lo arruinara.

\- De acuerdo – Accedí y comencé a ponerme de pie. Me daría un baño rápido para cambiarme y salir lo antes posible.

\- También iremos al súper después del colegio, hay que comprar comida, y el resto del día y parte de mañana nos ocuparemos de la casa. – Terminó de explicar mi tía mientras yo rebuscaba en mis maletas la ropa que me pondría. – Iré a preparar algo de desayuno con la comida que trajimos del departamento. No tardes demasiado. – Dijo antes de salir de mi habitación. Yo me encerré en el baño y me metí a la regadera. No me tarde nada porque no me lavé el cabello, ya me había bañado anoche, solo no quería tener la sensación de suciedad nocturna.

Me vestí con unos jeans pesqueros rotos, mis converse con hoyos y me puse un suéter con el logo de mi antiguo equipo de patinaje. En Tokio competíamos en todas las modalidades de patinaje artístico, y uno de ellos era el sincronizado. Aún recordaba cuando mandaron hacer los suéteres para todos los chicos y chicas del equipo. Puede sonar tonto pero cuando la recibí me sentí la más feliz del mundo, me sentía parte de algo que amaba y, pese a que no había nadie a quien pudiera llamar "amigo", no había nadie (del equipo) que me cayera particularmente mal.

Ya vestida me agarré el cabello en un moño alto y solo me puse algo de rubor para no verme tan pálida, luego asustaba a la gente. Tomé una vieja mochila en la que metí mi celular y monedero y me dispuse a bajar las escaleras. Fui directo a la cocina en donde mi tía ya tenía servido un plato de cereal.

\- Disculpa cielo, como no hemos hecho las compras no pude hacer más. – Se disculpó vertiendo leche sobre el cereal al tiempo que yo me sentaba. – Te prometo que te lo compensaré mañana.

\- No te preocupes tía – Le resté importancia y me llevé una cucharada a la boca. Mi tía me observó bien y soltó un bufido. – _Aquí vamos._

\- Insistes con esos trapos viejos – Me regañó mientras se iba a guardar la leche.

\- Tía asfas… – Tragué. – no seas así – Me metí otra cucharada a la boca. – eshtga ghopa me gushta y asbahs…

\- ¡Deja de hablar con la boca llena! No te entiendo nada y se ve asqueroso. – Me reprendió nuevamente. Tragué.

\- Lo siento – Me disculpé y volví a comer de mi cereal.

\- A veces te comportas como un niño. Pareciera que tengo un sobrino en lugar de una nena. – Me miró con cara de vergüenza fingida y yo no pude aguantar la risa por su cara. Terminamos el desayuno entre risas y finalmente salimos de la casa.

Desde que nos montamos en el auto mi ánimo estaba por las nubes. La primera parada sería el "Centro deportivo" y yo estaba que me moría de algo entre nervios y ansiedad. Cuando mi tía me había despertado el día anterior en el auto ya estábamos en la ciudad. No había visto nada que se pareciera a un gimnasio así que era posible que me hubiera despertado después de haberlo pasado. En el camino fuimos cantando algunas canciones. Gracias al cielo mi tía no causó ningún accidente durante el camino, que duró aproximadamente 20 minutos en el auto hasta que vi un edificio GIGANTE con vistas plateadas.

\- ¿¡Es ahí!? – Le pregunté a mi tía emocionada cortando la canción que íbamos cantando.

\- Así es – Afirmó mi tía y chillé de la emoción. Mi tía se rio de mí un momento pero yo no le di importancia. Iba demasiado ocupada babeando la ventanilla como para molestarme con ella. Apenas estacionamos el auto me bajé emocionada y corrí en dirección a la entrada. - ¡Sakura! – Escuché que me llamaba mi tía desde el auto seguido del sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Luego la otra.

\- _Idiota, no cerraste la puerta_ – Me regañó mi voz interior. Ya qué. Me detuve en la entrada y me quedé mirando al edificio. ¡Me sentía un insecto! El lugar era giganorme. Aparentemente tenía dos o tres pisos de alto, como mínimo. Algunas de las áreas del lugar tenían ventanas transparentes en lugar de paredes, así que se podía ver desde afuera lo que hacían. Desde el frente en el segundo piso se podía ver el área de box y de karate. La de box la identifiqué porque había algunos cosos de esos que golpean colgando desde el techo y un ring de entrenamiento. No había nadie en ese momento pero era fácil suponer para qué era esa sala. En la de karate si había algunas personas entrenando. No eran muchas, como mucho eran diez, aunque ninguno se veía de mi edad. Un golpe en la cabeza me sacó de mi bobera. - ¡Auch! – Me quejé agarrándome la zona afectada.

\- ¿¡Tú vienes sola o qué!? – Me regañó Tsunade una vez me alcanzó.

\- ¡No tenías que golpearme! – Es que tenía mano pesada.

\- Ni siquiera cerraste la puerta del auto. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descuidada? – Siguió regañándome. Vamos, me merecía el golpe, ¡pero es que no entendía mi emoción!

\- Ya, lo siento. – Me disculpé - ¿¡Podemos entrar!? – Le pedí ya emocionada nuevamente.

\- Ok., vamos. ¡Pero no me vuelvas a dejar atrás!

\- ¡Que no! ¡Vamos! – Acepté tomándola de la mano y prácticamente arrastrándola adentro. Así no la dejaría atrás ¿no?

Entramos y lo primero que vi no me sorprendió demasiado, aunque en mi antiguo gimnasio no había una recepción como esa. Había un escritorio circular en el centro de la habitación que, dicho sea, era mínimo dos veces más grande que el área de nuestra casa, con jardín incluido. Había alrededor de la sala muchas fotografías de toda clase de deportes, algunos incluso que no identificaba. Trofeos y medallas adornaban las vitrinas de cristal y había una puerta al lado derecho que guiaba a una tienda deportiva. Podía ver trajes de baño, raquetas, pelotas, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron unos patines para hielo, eran color verde chillón. Pude imaginarme a mí misma usándolos a juego con un vestuario del mismo color, estilo Tinkerbell. No precisamente disfrazada, pero similar. Me pondría a diseñarlo en cuanto regresáramos a casa. Dos chicas estaban en el escritorio, se veían ocupadas en sus computadoras, sin embargo una levantó la cabeza al escuchar la puerta automática abrirse y a nosotras entrar.

\- ¡Buenos días! – Nos saludó desde lejos y nosotras nos acercamos. - ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?

\- Mi nombre es Tsunade Senju y ella es Sakura Haruno. La entrenadora Konan Ame llamó la semana pasada para la transferencia de Sakura al equipo de patinaje de esta ciudad. – Explicó mi tía a la chica quien asintió.

\- Permítanme un segundo para hablar con el encargado. – Nos pidió amable al tiempo que levantaba el teléfono. Nos quedamos en silencio. – Entrenador Hatake, llegó la chica de la transferencia.

- _¿Hatake? ¿De dónde me suena?_ – Mi mente comenzó a rebuscar. Me sonaba de algo, quizás era un apellido común. En lo que mi mente se puso a vagar y mis ojos a repasar los montones de trofeos de las repisas, la chica continuó hablando por el teléfono.

\- …entendido, yo las paso. – Finalizó y al momento que colgó el teléfono volví a ponerle atención. – Las llevaré a la oficina del entrenador que se encargará de Sakura. Síganme por favor. – Nos indicó saliendo del círculo en el que se encontraba y se dirigió hacia las puertas detrás de ella.

Si al ver el edificio de afuera me había quedado boquiabierta, ahora mismo estaba segura de que me iba a dar algo. ¡El lugar era más inmenso de lo que había pensado! Apenas al cruzar las puertas entramos a una cancha de Básquetbol de esas profesionales. El piso era tan brillante que casi podía ver mi reflejo en él. Había un equipo entrenando, nuevamente no veía a nadie de mi edad. ¿Que acaso ningún joven en esta ciudad hacía ejercicio?

Rodeando la cancha había una sección de gradas. ¿De verdad había tanta gente en Konoha como para llenar este lugar? No sé si la ciudad había crecido mucho desde que nos fuimos a Tokio o si en realidad nunca había notado lo grande que era. Dudaba de si podría seguir llamándole "pueblucho". Arriba de las gradas habían enormes ventanas de cristal que, al igual que las que daban hacia el exterior, permitían ver todos y cada uno de las salas. Podía ver la sala de Karate y de Box que había visto desde afuera. Ubiqué también las salas de lucha olímpica y algunas otras de artes marciales que no sabía identificar. Justo como había pensado al llegar había un tercer piso en el edificio y al igual que el segundo, todas las paredes que miraban hacia la cancha de Básquetbol eran ventanas. Aparentemente ese tercer piso era exclusivamente gimnasio. Habían máquinas de todos tipos: caminadoras, elípticas, ¡inclusive tenían una sección de escaladoras!

Tuve que observar todo rápido porque íbamos siguiendo a la chica de recepción. Pude ver también algunas puertas dobles por todo alrededor de la cancha, cada una con algo dibujado. Una tenía algunas olas, como de agua, otra tenía una pelota de Soccer, otra de Béisbol. Nosotras nos acercamos a una de ellas que estaba a la izquierda de la puerta por la que habíamos entrado, me pareció curioso que no tuviera nada. No estaban cerca una puerta de la otra, ninguna de ellas lo estaba. Atravesamos aquella puerta y sentí mucha luz en la cara. Era un pasillo largo, al parecer aquí les gustaba mucho eso de las ventanas porque había ventanas que daban al exterior y para variar nuevamente quedé sorprendida. ¡No sabía ni para donde mirar! Por un lado del pasillo se podían ver perfectamente una cancha de Fútbol Rápido y otra más lejana de Tenis. Al otro lado había una alberca olímpica. ¡Una maldita alberca olímpica! Yo estaba fascinada. Miré a mi tía y también ella estaba observando hacia todos lados. Al final del enorme pasillo había otra puerta doble. Era color gris con un enorme copo de hielo dibujado a todo lo ancho, ahí estaba, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que pensé que se me saldría del pecho. La chica de recepción abrió la puerta y una brisa fresca muy familiar me dio de lleno.

Listo, seguro cuando veníamos de camino chocamos y yo había muerto y estaba en el cielo. ¡ERA UNA PISTA DE HIELO PROFESIONAL! ¿Qué decía?, esto era prácticamente un estadio. Y estaba solo, a excepción de un chico. Se encontraba dando vueltas en la pista y de pronto dio un salto. Lo identifiqué al instante, fue un Salchow doble, el chico lo había ejecutado a la perfección. No alcanzaba a verlo bien pero se veía alto, tez clara pero no tanto como la mía. Tal vez un poco ¿bronceado? ¿Sería esa la palabra? Su cabello era rubio y corto. Como se encontraba lejos no podía asegurar nada pero se veía joven. Como de mi edad.

\- Todos los sectores del Centro se encuentran cerrados al público los sábados hasta la 1:00PM para entrenamientos. La mitad del sábado y los domingos son exclusivamente para el público. De lunes a viernes se cierra al público a las 5:00PM y quedan los entrenamientos hasta las 11:00PM. – Nos explicó la chica mientras seguía caminando en alguna dirección. Yo no podía despegar mis ojos de la pista y sobre todo de aquel chico. Seguía haciendo algo que me pareció una rutina. Intentó hacer otro salto que me pareció un Lutz triple pero no pudo aterrizar bien y cayó al hielo. Se quedó apoyado sobre sus rodillas y manos unos segundos para después golpear el hielo con su mano. Levantó la cabeza de pronto, tal vez al sentirse observado, y me miró. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron unos segundos y yo me giré. Había estado en su lugar muchas veces y sé que es molesto cuando caes y algún curioso se te queda mirando. No volví a girar la cabeza, pero pude escuchar los patines recorrer el hielo, así que supe que se había levantado.

\- _Sus ojos son azules_ – Comentó la vocecilla de mi cabeza. Finalmente llegamos a una sección de oficinas que estaba por los vestidores. Cada zona de ese lugar era enorme. Había casilleros, regaderas, cambiadores. Todo se veía nivel profesional. La chica llamó a una puerta que tenía una placa en el frente citando un nombre: Kakashi Hatake. Espera un segundo… – ¿¡ _KAKASHI HATAKE!? ¡EL CAMPEÓN OLIMPICO KAKASHI HATAKE!_ – ¡Pero qué idiota era! Kakashi Hatake era una leyenda en el mundo del patinaje. Era uno de los pocos que había ganado el primer lugar de todas las competencias en las que había estado (mínimo) una vez, así como la medalla de oro en los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno de hacía siete años en la categoría individual. Había escuchado que después del Campeonato de los Cuatro Continentes de hacía tres años se había retirado y no se había vuelto a saber de él. ¡No podía ser posible que fuera él! ¡Me iba a desmayar! No tuve tiempo de reaccionar ya que casi al momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió. Cabello plateado, tez blanca y la… la… ¡la cicatriz! ¡Sí era él!

\- ¡Hey! – Dijo a modo de saludo. Miró a la chica de recepción, luego a mi tía y finalmente a mí. Mis piernas temblaron.

\- Entrenador Hatake, ella es la chica de la transferencia. La dejo con usted. – Le indicó la chica señalándome, para seguido retirarse.

\- Gracias Kim. – Le dijo Kakashi a la chica mientras se alejaba. – Así que… – Se dirigía a mí. Tragué grueso. – tú eres Sakura Haruno. - ¡Oh por Kami! ¡La chica no le tuvo que repetir mi nombre!

\- Mu-mucho g-gusto e-entrenador Hatake – Saludé nerviosa. – Estiró su mano la cual de inmediato acepté. – Es un honor conocerlo. He visto todas sus competencias y lo admiro desde que tenía siete años. – Había dicho todo eso tan rápido que ni estaba segura de que él me siguiera. Me di cuenta de que aún sostenía su mano así que la retiré rápido. Sentí la sangre subirse a mi rostro. – L-lo siento. – Él soltó una risita. ¡Me iba a morir de un infarto!

\- Descuida Sakura, y por favor llámame Kakashi, detesto las formalidades cuando no son necesarias. – Dijo en un tono muy relajado y nos invitó a pasar a su oficina. Se sentó detrás de un escritorio que estaba prácticamente vacío, a excepción de una montañita de libros pequeños que no reconocí, y nosotras nos acomodamos en las sillas al frente.

\- Bueno, pues creo que me encuentro en desventaja. Al parecer mi sobrina ya lo conocía. – Mencionó mi tía a Kakashi quien fijó su atención en ella. Le extendió la mano al igual que lo hizo conmigo.

\- Mucho gusto señora Senju, Konan me dijo que Sakura vendría con usted el primer día. Es un gusto conocerla. – Le dijo amable. Para tener ya 31 años se veía muy joven y en forma. No se veía descuidado en lo absoluto. – Y tú Sakura – Volvió nuevamente a dirigirse a mí. – Konan me habló mucho sobre ti, y he visto los videos de las competencias en las que has estado. – ¡Me había visto! ¡El gran Kakashi Hatake había visto mis videos! La simple idea me parecía irreal. – Konan sabía que yo me encontraba en este Centro y me pidió personalmente que te entrenara. Después de ver los videos acepté. – Mi cerebro se había convertido en puré. Tendría que mandarle a la entrenadora Ama un arreglo de flores o algo. – Con una condición.

\- ¿Qué? – Dijimos mi tía y yo al tiempo.

\- Tendrás que pasar una prueba, y si lo logras te entrenaré, pero tendrás que competir en la sección individual Y la de parejas. – Pero… ¿qué? Yo jamás había entrenado patinaje en parejas. Siempre era yo conmigo misma. Me gustaba saber que si fallaba en algo era enteramente mi culpa y no tener a alguien a quién afectar o que me afectara a la hora de las presentaciones. Sin embargo tener la oportunidad de ser entrenada por Kakashi podría valer la pena. – Así que… ¿qué dices Sakura? ¿Aceptas? – Inquirió confiado. Él sabía que no podía decirle que no.

\- Por supuesto que sí. – Respondí casi sin pensarlo. Habría que ver quién me tocaba como pareja. Pero antes de eso tendría que pasar una prueba. Una prueba de Kakashi Hatake, iba a ser duro. Pero tenía que hacerlo. No iba a fallar, Sakura Haruno estaba hecha para patinar y se lo iba a demostrar a quien fuera. Nos explicó a grandes rasgos de qué manera llevaría mi entrenamiento y yo estaba cada vez más emocionada. Todo sonaba perfecto.

\- Muy bien, en ese caso te espero el lunes en la tarde. Nuestro entrenamiento comienza a las 5:00PM. Te haremos algunas pruebas físicas y tendremos tu prueba. No llegues tarde. – Terminó levantándose de su asiento. Lo imitamos. Le dio la mano a mi tía a modo de despedida y después a mí. – Estoy ansioso por ver lo que puedes hacer. – Me dijo con una sonrisa que no supe identificar. Vaya que el hombre era atractivo, aún que me doblara la edad no podía negarlo.

Salimos de su oficina y nos despedimos por última vez. Tsunade y yo emprendimos camino de regreso al auto y durante el trayecto me dispuse a explicarle quién era Kakashi Hatake y el porqué de que estuviera tan emocionada. Al final no supe quién estaba más emocionada, si ella o yo. Pude notar que en el camino de regreso el chico que había estado patinando hacía un rato ya no estaba ahí. Ahora mismo un grupo de aproximadamente cinco o seis niños y niñas se encontraban parados en el hielo atentos a las indicaciones del que supuse sería otro entrenador. Algunas mamás se encontraban en las gradas platicando. Aún recordaba cuando mi tía me acompañaba a todos los entrenamientos. Hacía algunos años yo misma le había pedido que dejara de hacerlo, no porque no la quisiera ahí, sino porque era mucho sacrificio para ella. Ella trabajaba como doctora y ver lo cansada que llegaba me hizo tomar la decisión de pedírselo. Ella aceptó con la condición de que iría de vez en cuando en sus días de descanso y por supuesto en sus vacaciones. Ahora era raro que fuera, pero no me molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Finalmente llegamos al auto y emprendimos camino al colegio. Bien, ya había pasado la mejor parte del día, ahora venía lo aburrido. De cualquier modo yo estaba de lo más feliz y no había nada que me pudiera cambiar el ánimo. No pasaron ni cinco minutos y llegamos al edificio. Tenía algunos pisos extra y se veía como recién pintado, pero fuera de eso estaba exactamente igual a como lo recordaba. Tenía entradas para los diferentes niveles. El Jardín de Niños era un edificio pequeño y lleno de colores. Tenían su área de juegos cerrada separada al jardín de los de Primaria y Secundaria quienes compartían un edificio un poco más grande a un lado. Nosotras nos dirigimos a la entrada de los de preparatoria que estaba a la vuelta, era el edificio que se veía más renovado. Había un jardín frontal con un ancho camino de pavimento que guiaba a una puerta de cristal, la cual dejaba ver un pasillo dentro del edificio igual de ancho. Al fondo se podía ver una puerta doble con un cartel que decía "Gimnasio" arriba y justo al lado estaban las escaleras al segundo piso. A la mitad del pasillo estaba la oficina del director. Entramos a una salita amplia en la que habían algunas sillas y un escritorio. La que supuse sería la secretaria del director se veía amargada. Yo también estaría así si tuviera que ir a trabajar en sábado. Era una señora algo robusta, se veía de algunos sesenta y pocos años. Dejó de escribir en lo que parecía una agenda y nos miró por encima de sus gafas.

\- ¿En qué les puedo ayudar? – Vaya que la mujer odiaba la vida. No era para nada similar al recibimiento de la secretaria del Centro deportivo. Sonreí al recordarlo. Mi tía comenzó a hablar con la mujer, a darle datos y cosas de papelería y eso. Me aburrí y salí de la oficina, quería explorar un poco el lugar que sería mi cárcel de ahora en adelante. Igual no me iría lejos por si me ocupaban. Comencé a ver los afiches pegados en las paredes, algunos anunciando las actividades deportivas o artísticas de la escuela, algo sobre un baile…

\- ¡APÚRATE KAR! – Le gritó una chica a otra con una voz tan chillona que me retumbó en la cabeza, y asustándome. Pasó entonces a mi lado un grupo de chicas gritando y riendo estruendosamente. Todas llevaban el mismo peinado, una coleta alta. Fue entonces que me fijé en sus ropas.

\- _Porristas, puaj._ – Apuntó mi vocecilla. – _Todas huecas. –_ No era que yo fuera prejuiciosa ni nada por el estilo, pero ya había lidiado con ese tipo de chicas en mis escuelas anteriores, y no variaban mucho.

\- ¡Auch! – Me quejé molesta. Una de las chicas, aparentemente "Kar", no solo se había chocado conmigo, sino que me había pisado.

\- Lo siento – Se disculpó casi sin mirarme una chica de cabello rojo chillón y con lentes. Todo el grupito se había detenido a esperarla y corrieron tras ella cuando las alcanzó, perdiéndose al otro lado de la puerta del gimnasio. Rodé los ojos e iba a seguir inspeccionando pero mi tía me llamó desde la oficina.

Al parecer ya había terminado con todo el palabrerío y papeleo que tenía que hacer con la secretaria porque pasamos directo a la oficina del director. Era un hombre de cabello blanco, se veía regordete y bonachón. Su oficina tenía muchos adornos de ranas, algunos diplomas y certificados colgados en las paredes y uno que otro trofeo o medalla, principalmente académicos, no veía nada deportivo. Al menos no a simple vista. También pude identificar el mismo grupito de libros que Kakashi tenía en su oficina.

\- _¿De qué serán?_ – Inquirió curiosa la voz pero no tuvimos tiempo de pensarlo.

\- Un gusto en conocerte Sakura – Me saludó el director sonriendo desde el otro lado del escritorio. – Ya estuve hablando un poco con tu tía y quedamos en que podrás incorporarte a clases desde el lunes. Generalmente les damos a elegir a los alumnos los maestros con los que quieren estar basados en sus promedios. Tú tienes un promedio muy bueno, desafortunadamente como te estarás incorporando cuando las clases ya han comenzado tuvimos que dejarte en las clases que tenían espacio. – Me anunció entregándome una hoja con lo que sería mi horario. ¡Perfecto! Ahora quien sabe qué clase de maestros me tocarían. Seguro todos eran esos maestros con los que nadie quería estar. Aunque si me hubieran dado a elegir mis grupos igual no hubiera sabido a quienes elegir puesto que no conocía a nadie.

\- No hay problema, supongo que me adaptaré. – Respondí mientras leía el horario. Solo rezaba porque en ninguna de esas clases estuvieran los bestias de mis vecinos.

\- De cualquier modo, espero que el regreso a esta escuela se agradable para ti. Seguro que con todos los cambios de grupo te reencontrarás con muchos de tus antiguos compañeros. Genial, ¿no? – Uy sí, me moría por volver a verles la cara a todos esos idiotas.

\- Gracias. – Me limité a decir forzando una sonrisa. El hombre se veía bueno, no era su culpa que el alumnado fuera una basura.

\- Puedes quedarte tranquila Tsunade – Le habló a mi tía de una manera muy… familiar. Como si la conociera. – Para nuestra escuela tener una alumna deportista del nivel de Sakura es un privilegio. – Dijo ahora mirándome a mí. Me ruboricé un poco. – Así que ten por seguro que tendrás todo nuestro apoyo si acaso necesitas perder clases a causa de entrenamientos o tutorías en caso de que las ocupes.

\- Es bueno saber que estará en buenas manos. Te lo agradezco Jiraya. – Ok estos dos definitivamente se conocen. Eso era bueno ¿no? Al menos el hombre ya me había dicho que me permitirían faltar a clases cuando tuviera entrenamientos lo cual era genial.

Terminaron de ajustar algunos detalles de la papelería y demás, hasta que pudimos finalmente irnos. Mi tía no dejó de hablar sobre la suerte que teníamos de que Jiraya fuera el director puesto que de otra forma tal vez no hubiéramos encontrado manera de inscribirme habiendo pasado ya un mes de que iniciaron las clases. Casi llegando al auto pude divisar como a lo lejos salían del colegio nada más y nada menos que mis "adorados" vecinos. No entendí qué hacían allí en sábado. Mikoto no mencionó que ninguno de los dos practicara algún deporte, al menos no que yo recordara, y los sábados generalmente eran para que los equipos deportivos y culturales practicaran. Iban con un grupito de chicos, seguro sus amigos. Dos de ellos de cabello castaño, solo que uno lo llevaba corto y el otro un poco más largo que el de Itachi, un chico con una coleta alta color castaño oscuro que parecía aburrido, y otro chico que muy delgado con piel casi blanca como papel y cabello muy negro y más corto que Sasuke. Además iban acompañados por algunas de esas porristas con las que me había topado antes. La pelirroja cuyo nombre ya no recordaba venía prácticamente colgada de Itachi, quien la sostenía por la cintura. Bleh… no necesitaba verlos.

A partir de ahí el día se fue muy rápido. Fuimos al supermercado a comprar la comida, mi tía andaba muy de buenas y me dejó cumplir algunos antojos que tenía, entre los que metí un enorme tarro de Nutella. También me compró un juego de cortinas en color verde limón y un enorme tapete de tiritas en morado con verde. Había decidido finalmente pintar mi habitación de morado, pero eso lo dejaría para después, por lo pronto necesitaba cortinas en calidad de urgencia. Para eso de las cuatro de la tarde yo ya estaba que me moría de hambre así que nos detuvimos a comer una pizza para después irnos derechito a la casa.

Desde que llegamos acomodamos todo lo que habíamos comprado y comenzamos a ordenar toda la casa. Acomodamos la sala y la cocina. Nos encargamos de los baños, los armarios y también le ayudé con su habitación. En el tercer piso, exactamente como lo había pensado, hicimos una pequeña biblioteca, guardamos algunas cajas de cosas que no necesitábamos y pusimos un sofá viejo ahí. Al final solo faltaba mi habitación pero ya eran cerca de las 11:00 PM así que le dije a mi tía que yo me encargaría a la mañana siguiente, lo cual aceptó porque, al igual que yo, estaba ya muy cansada.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

No supe en qué momento me quedé dormida pero desperté alrededor de las 11:00AM del domingo. Me sorprendía el hecho de que mi tía no me hubiese venido a despertar, pero lo agradecí infinitamente. Necesitaba dormir, el día anterior había sido agotador y si contábamos que a partir del lunes comenzaría con la escuela y los entrenamientos, no tendría mucho tiempo para descansar en un buen rato. Me di un buen baño y me puse algo cómodo. No teníamos planes de salir así que solo me puse un pantalón deportivo gris y una blusa de tiritas negra. El cabello me lo até en una coleta alta y por supuesto no me puse nada de maquillaje. Antes de ponerme a hacer lo que necesitaba bajé a la cocina, moría de hambre. Ahí en el sofá de la sala se encontraba mi tía viendo un programa. Se giró un poco al verme bajar.

\- Buenos días linda. – Me saludó dándole un sorbo a su café.

\- Buenos días tía. – Le devolví el saludo y me acerqué a darle un beso.

\- Preparé el desayuno, pero tal vez debas calentarlo. Lleva una hora más o menos ahí. – Me indicó la cocina. Le agradecí y fui directo hacia allá.

\- _¡Pero qué delicia! –_ Festejó la vocecilla en mi cabeza. Llevábamos dos días (sin contar la cena en casa de Mikoto) comiendo comida comprada, y no era por desprestigiar a Mikoto, pero la comida de mi tía era la mejor del mundo. Había hecho huevos con jamón, panqueques y un montón de frutas picadas. Calenté un poco el huevo y los panqueques, me serví algo de jugo de naranja y comí como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Al terminar me serví un plato de frutas y me lo llevé de camino a mi habitación. Me topé con mi tía en la sala nuevamente pero ahora estaba juntando sus cosas, seguro tendría que salir.

\- Hija, me llamaron del hospital. Había solicitado empleo aquí y por alguna razón el encargado quiere que vaya a una entrevista ahora.

\- ¿En domingo? – Vaya que los adultos estaban locos. Mientras más veía, menos quería crecer. Mi tía se encogió de hombros.

\- Lo siento linda, ¿estarás bien algunas horas sola? – Me preguntó metiendo su móvil al bolso.

\- Seguro, estaré arreglando mi habitación. – Le indiqué con el plato de fruta en la mano. – Tú ve tranquila.

\- De acuerdo. Si sucede cualquier cosa llámame – Se acercó a darme un beso en la frente. – Si es una emergencia puedes llamarle a Mikoto. Estará en casa y también los muchachos, su teléfono está en la agenda. – Señaló la pequeña agenda que teníamos al lado del teléfono.

\- Que sí, ya anda que se te hace tarde. – Se aseguró de que no le faltara nada y se despidió nuevamente para salir hecha un rayo por la puerta. Vaya, que tranquilo se sentía sin mi tía.

Decidí volver a lo mío y continué mi camino hacia la habitación. Comencé por acomodar los muebles en donde los quería. Dejé la cama en un rincón, quería tener suficiente espacio para practicar cuando lo necesitara. Coloqué al lado la mesita de noche con mi equipo de música. El escritorio lo puse en otro rincón y el peinador grande con cajonera lo acomodé en la pared vacía a un lado de la puerta del baño. Saqué el tapete que me había comprado mi tía el día anterior y lo extendí en el centro de la habitación. El piso era de madera clara así que hacía un contraste bonito, sin embargo seguía sin gustarme del todo. Las paredes tan blancas hacían que todo se viera demasiado claro. Para quitarle un poco de luz a las paredes comencé a deshacer las cajas para sacar mis posters y afiches que comencé a colgar por toda la habitación. A un lado de mi cama coloqué un mural que venía haciendo desde hacía algunos dos años. Había fotos mías de todo tipo, desde pequeña, la primera vez que patiné sobre hielo, concursos y otras cosas. Además del patinaje sobre hielo, tenía algunos otros hobbies como la fotografía. Me gustaba demasiado, y aún más cuando hacía algunos años mi tía me había regalado una cámara instantánea, la cual saqué de la caja y coloqué cuidadosamente también en la mesita de noche. Coloqué un móvil del sistema solar en el techo sobre mi cama, la habitación sería morada pero yo me encargaría de pintar un mural de universo en todo el techo, otro de mis hobbies era pintar. Deshice las maletas y acomodé toda la ropa en su lugar, incluso tenía la sección de mis trajes de patinaje. La habitación estaba casi lista, solo faltaba algo: las cortinas.

Los de la mudanza ya habían dejado instalado el coso donde se ponían las cortinas, así que sólo quedaba subirme y colgarlas. Acerqué una silla a la enorme puerta de cristal y comencé a colocarlas. Al estar de frente a la puerta no pude evitar notar movimiento en la habitación de enfrente, la de mis vecinos. Como el día estaba nublado se podía ver que la luz estaba encendida, y una sombra se movía de un lado a otro. No sé por qué me quedé mirando y la sombra cada vez se hacía más y más grande. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando las cortinas de esa habitación se corrieron y quedé como idiota mirando de frente a Sasuke, quien también se me quedó mirando. No sé si fue la sorpresa, los nervios de que me hubiera atrapado mirando o la desesperación de que no me quitaba la mirada de encima, pero en un momento perdí el equilibrio y me caí de la silla, trayéndome la cortina conmigo. Durante un momento todo lo que vi fue verde, me había caído la cortina encima y me dolía el trasero.

\- _¡PERO QUE TORPE, POR KAMI!_ – Me regañó la vocecilla en mi cabeza. - _¿¡ES QUE NO PUEDES SER MENOS TONTA!?_ – Me quité la cortina de encima y me topé nuevamente con la mirada de Sasuke, quien me miraba con una expresión que no supe identificar, pero pronto pasó a una burlona, como aguantándose la risa. ¡Qué pena! Sasuke había visto en primera fila mi caída. Sentía la cara arder, seguro estaba más roja que un semáforo. Aun así me levanté con toda la dignidad que pude y no volteé a verlo. No volvería a mirarle, no lo haría. Volví a subir a la silla y me coloqué de puntillas para terminar de colgar la cortina lo más rápido posible. No lo estaba viendo pero sabía que el muy idiota seguía ahí, posiblemente burlándose de mí. La maldita cortina no se enganchaba y yo me estaba desesperando, me sentía observada. Bajé la mirada un poco y en efecto, Sasuke seguía ahí mirándome. El desgraciado seguía con la misma mirada burlona, le dediqué mi mejor cara de odio absoluto y él levantó una ceja. Fruncí más el ceño y enseguida noté que su mirada pasaba de mi rostro a mi… ¿estómago? ¿Por qué me estaba viendo el…? – _¡IDIOTA!_ – Volvió a regañarme mi amada voz interior en cuanto me di cuenta. Al estar estirada para colgar la cortina la blusa se me había recorrido un poco hacia arriba, dejando ver mi plano y extremadamente blanco abdomen. Casi pierdo el equilibrio otra vez pero me repuse y jalé de la blusa para abajo, el color rojo había vuelto a tomar posesión de mi rostro y la silla se había vuelto muy interesante de pronto, puesto que no podía quitar la mirada de ahí. Tomé la esquina de la cortina y la levanté para que quedara entre Sasuke y yo, no sin antes darle una bonita vista de mi dedito mágico. La cosa era no verlo. Terminé de colgar la cortina y me bajé de la silla soltando un suspiro. Vaya idiota, mira que quedarse mirando… Pero yo me había quedado mirando primero. Tratando de olvidar el temita miré mi habitación. Ya parecía más mía. De alguna manera me sentía cómoda.

Miré el reloj de mi móvil y me di cuenta de que ya eran las seis de la tarde. Había comenzado a oscurecer y mi tía aún no había vuelto. No tenía ganas de ver la televisión y no quería aburrirme. Recordé entonces que aún no había ido a ver mi "cueva". Me animé, me puse un suéter, escribí una nota a mi tía avisándole en donde estaría porque si no se iba a volver loca buscándome y jamás se le ocurriría buscarme allí, igual me llevé el móvil para que me avisara en cuanto llegara y salí por la puerta del frente hacia el jardín trasero. Aún no nos habíamos encargado de cortar la maleza del jardín y por lo nublado que había estado el día se veía más oscuro de lo que debería. De cualquier manera me logré hacer paso hasta que llegué al frente de aquel inmenso árbol, bajo el cual se encontraba la casita que me había construido mi tía cuando era pequeña, esa a la que yo llamé mi "cueva". Me latía rápido el corazón, estaba más emocionada de lo que había pensado. Mi tía había construido esa casita a manera de que a los 5 años yo cupiera parada en ella y aun me quedaba espacio hasta el techo, así que un adulto cabía perfectamente si se agachaba. Entré a la casita arrastrándome, teniendo cuidado de que no hubiera bichos o algún objeto afilado que me pudiera hacer daño. Cuando pequeña Tsunade la revisaba constantemente para asegurarse de que no hubiera nada con que me pudiera lastimar y también para ver que tuviera mis juguetes ordenados, sin embargo llevaba ya muchos años abandonada así que quién sabe qué cosas podía encontrarme ahí. Para mi sorpresa se veía bien, así que entré por completo y me senté en la ventanita que daba hacia el árbol. Ahí dentro olía a madera y a tierra húmeda, adoraba ese olor así que no me molestó en lo absoluto. Como afuera ya estaba un poco obscuro, ahí dentro de la cueva estaba completamente negro, a excepción de la poca luz que lograba colarse por la ventanita en la que me encontraba recargada. No estaba incómoda para nada, ahí dentro podríamos caber unas cuatro personas, agachadas pero cabríamos bien. Estaba bien como para una noche de cuentos de terror, comida chatarra y cosas divertidas, si tuviera amigos claro, lo cual simplemente no ocurriría. Bleh… ¿quién necesitaba amigos cuando podía tener un lugar así para mi sola? Me quedé mirando hacia afuera, la brisa fresca soplaba haciendo que las hojas del árbol se movieran haciendo un sonido taaaaaan relajante, que mi mente comenzó a divagar.

 ** _-Flash Back-_**

 _Nos habían acomodado en filas de niños y niñas para salir al recreo en el jardín de niños. Las maestras se paseaban por las filas acomodando a todos por tamaño. Todos debíamos comportarnos o si no, no nos dejarían entrar al área de juegos del patio._

 _\- ¡Auch! – Me quejé al sentir como me picaba algo en la espada con fuerza. Me giré de inmediato pero Tayuya platicaba animadamente con una niña rubia que se formaba detrás de ella. Volví a girarme hacia adelante. – ¡Auch! – Esta vez había sido más fuerte. Escuché una risa ya conocida al lado. Por supuesto que tenía que ser él, ¿quién más?_

 _\- ¡Que tonta es Sakura! – Se burlaba el muy odioso junto con los demás niños. - ¿Qué, te dolió? ¡Sakura es una debilucha! – Siguió burlándose de mi dejando a la vista el espacio entre sus dientes. Era un tonto._

 _\- ¿¡Por qué no dejas de molestarme!? – Le reproché._

 _\- Porque no quiero, ya no somos amigos ¿recuerdas? Puedo seguir molestándote todo lo que se me dé la gana – Me sacó la lengua. Ese pequeño enano era irritante._

 _\- Eres feo Sasuke – No era cierto, pero si el me molestaba no lo iba a tratar bien. – y me caes mal. – Me giré nuevamente hacia el frente, no volvería a mirarlo. – ¡AUCH! – Había gritado demasiado fuerte. La maestra se giró a verme. Sasuke me había estirado el cabello. No iba a llorar…_

 _\- ¿Qué sucede Sakura? – Me preguntó la maestra en tono preocupado. Mis ojos estaban acuosos, pero no dejé salir ninguna lágrima._

 _\- Él me está golpeando… y estirando el cabello. Me molesta… - Lo acusé señalándolo con el dedo._

 _\- En primer lugar Sakura, no es correcto apuntar a la gente con el dedo. – Me dijo sosteniendo mi mano cariñosa. – Y segundo, no deberían molestarse ni golpearse… ni jalarse el cabello. – Dijo ahora mirando a Sasuke. Los niños alrededor nos miraban, que molesto. – Sasuke, no debes de golpear a ninguna persona. Mucho menos a una niña, recuerda que bajo ningún motivo un niño debe de golpear a una niña. ¿Entendido? – Le regañó la maestra en tono dulce, pero al final le dedicó una sonrisa. Sasuke tenía las mejillas rosas pero terminó por asentir con la cabeza baja. – Sakura… – Se dirigió nuevamente a mí en tono muy bajito, como para que nadie más la escuchara. – Eres muy bonita ¿lo sabes? – Dijo para mi sorpresa, seguro yo también tenía las mejillas rojas. Acercó la manga de su suéter a mi rostro para limpiar de mis ojos las lágrimas que no dejé salir. – Trata de entender al pobre. Seguro que si tratas de jugar un poco más con él… dejará de molestarte. – Terminó acariciando mi mejilla y pasó una mano por mi cabello, para después volver a hacer el recorrido por la fila tratando de que todos volvieran a su lugar. No lograba entender a los adultos._

 _Comenzamos a avanzar en fila hacia el jardín de juegos, pero mi cabeza no prestaba atención. No entendía a qué se refería la maestra con eso de jugar con él. Si era él quien me molestaba ¿por qué querría yo ser su amiga y jugar con él? Además no fui yo quien le dijo que no querría ser su amiga, yo lo había aceptado de la mejor manera y al final él era quien se fue enojado. Y todo por culpa de Itachi. Itachi era un engendro maligno. Él y su insistencia en jugar al papá y a la mamá habían arruinado todo. Al fin llegamos al jardín y las filas se deshicieron. Todos corrieron a agruparse en bolitas para jugar. A mí nunca me invitaban a jugar ni me interesaba así que me fui al otro extremo del jardín en donde estaban los columpios. De camino me detuvo un niño._

 _\- Oye Sakura, ¿quieres jugar con nosotros? – Me preguntó el niño gordito… ¿cómo era que se llamaba? De cualquier modo me sorprendió._

 _\- ¿A qué? – Pregunté curiosa. Tal vez podría jugar con él._

 _\- A los policías – Respondió algo animado. Choji… creo que así se llamaba. Me agradaba. Miré al grupito de niños que venían detrás de él… y ahí estaba Itachi. Itachi era un año mayor que Sasuke y yo así que solo lo veía en el recreo cuando todos salíamos. Según había escuchado, habían regañado a Itachi hacía poco porque como era de tercero de jardín hacía que las niñas hicieran filas para besarlo, así que ahora las maestras lo vigilaban para que solo jugara con niños. Además después de haber arruinado todo con Sasuke yo no quería estar ni cerca de él._

 _\- No… gracias. – Vaya, primera vez que me invitaban a jugar y tenía que rechazarlo por culpa de ese niño._

 _\- Bueno, como quieras. – Se encogió de hombros y se alejó junto con todos los demás niños. Itachi se me quedó mirando un momento pero al final se fue con todos los demás. Continué mi camino y finalmente llegué a los columpios, que para mí buena suerte estaban vacíos. Me senté en el de una orilla y comencé a balancearme con los ojos cerrados para sentir mejor el sube y baja y el viento en mi cara._

 _\- Hola… – Escuché una voz muy familiar y me frené de golpe abriendo los ojos. ¿Qué quería ese niño ahora?_

 _\- ¿Qué? Ya no vengas a golpearme porque te acusaré con la maestra y te regañarán de nuevo y llamarán a tu mamá y…_

 _\- No voy a golpearte… molesta. – Dijo con las manos en los bolsillos de su short blanco y girando el rostro un poco. Se veía algo sonrojado. – Solo vengo a columpiarme. – Dijo y se sentó en el columpio a mi lado. ¿Por qué no podía sentarse en el de la otra orilla? Ya no lo quería cerca. Aunque seguía sin entender por qué se había enojado tanto conmigo, si yo ni siquiera quería jugar con Itachi, y mucho menos besarlo. Puaj…_

 _\- Sasuke… – Lo llamé desde mi columpio. Él ya se estaba balanceando pero se frenó cuando lo llamé. Yo no giré a verlo, mantenía la vista en mis zapatos. – ¿Por qué ya no quieres ser mi amigo? – Pregunté recordando las palabras de la maestra._

 _\- Porque… te diste besos con mi hermano. – Dijo bajito y volteé mi rostro para verle. Él también tenía la vista fija en sus zapatos y noté cómo apretaba las cadenas del columpio con más fuerza. ¿Enserio era por eso que no quería que fuéramos amigos? ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con ser amigos? Además no había sido yo quien había querido besar a Itachi. Los niños eran tontos._

 _\- Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido. – Le dije volviendo a columpiarme. – Fue él quien me obligó, yo no quería pero el insistía en jugar al papá y a la mamá y dijo que teníamos que besarnos._

 _\- Se suponía que eras amiga mía y que jugaríamos a los piratas, no de él… – Reprochó mirándome nuevamente. Yo me detuve otra vez._

 _\- Itachi fue quien arruinó todo, no yo – Suspiré algo dolida – Si tú quieres… podríamos volver a ser amigos. – Ofrecí sincera. De verdad quería ser su amiga. Él me miró a los ojos con un brillo extraño._

 _\- ¿Sólo mi amiga? – Preguntó con algo de… ¿emoción?_

 _\- Si, sólo tu amiga. – Acepté con una sonrisa. No comprendía por qué, pero si era amiga de Sasuke seguro que no necesitaría más amigos. Él me mostró una sonrisa lindísima y asintió contento. Podía ver todos sus dientes, se veía gracioso._

 _\- ¡Niños! ¡A formarse! ¡Terminó el recreo! – Llamaron las maestras anunciando que debíamos volver. Yo pegué un salto del columpio, Sasuke me observaba aún sentado._

 _\- ¡Vamos Sasuke! ¡A que no me ganas! – Le reté y seguido me eché a correr._

 _\- ¡Oye! ¡Eso no es justo! – Escuché que gritaba desde atrás. Ambos continuamos la carrera entre risas. Por supuesto que yo gané._

 ** _-Fin Flash Back-_**


	4. FML

\- Roots - Texto normal en presente

 _\- Roots - Recuerdo/Flashback_

 _\- Roots -_ Voz interior

 **-** ** _Roots - Indicación de POV/Inicio-Fin de flashback_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- - Cambio de tiempo

* * *

El sonido y vibración de mi móvil me sacó de los recuerdos en los que me encontraba inmersa. Era la segunda vez en los últimos tres días que tenía recuerdos de cuando era pequeña, imagino que el haber regresado había movido algo en mi cabeza. Solo espero que no se me vuelva costumbre. Miré la pantalla de mi móvil en la que aparecía el nombre de mi tía. Seguro ya había llegado.

\- Aló – Respondí finalmente.

\- ¿Sakura? ¿En dónde estás? – Sonaba algo alterada, seguro no había visto la nota que dejé en la mesa.

\- Estoy en el jardín. ¿Ya llegaste? – Escuché un suspiro de tranquilidad al otro lado de la línea.

\- Si, acabo de llegar. Entra ya, se está poniendo frío y está muy oscuro. Y quién sabe qué bichos puedas encontrarte ahí afuera… – Ya se iba a poner intensa. A veces podía ser muy paranoica.

\- Si, si, ya regreso. Tranquila, que estoy bien. – La tranquilicé un poco y colgué. De todos modos ya me estaba dando sueño. Busqué la hora en la pantalla del móvil. 7:30PM. Vaya que se me había ido el tiempo. Me arrastré nuevamente por la salida y regresé a la casa.

Me quedé platicando con Tsunade un rato sobre su entrevista, al parecer le habían dado el empleo, no me sorprendía. En el Hospital de Tokio ella era de las mejores doctoras, por supuesto que en cualquier hospital de esta ciudad le darían trabajo. Matamos alrededor de dos horas viendo televisión y platicando hasta que decidí que era hora de irme a dormir. El día que se venía sería larguísimo, sin mencionar que tendría que estar preparada para cualquiera que fuera la prueba que Kakashi me pondría. Tenía que estar bien descansada.

Me preparé para dormir y me tiré a la cama. Mi mente se puso nuevamente a divagar, como ya se le había hecho costumbre en estos últimos días. Llevábamos apenas tres días en Konoha y esta tarde había sido el único rato libre que había tenido. Aún me faltaba visitar el parque de la esquina, quizás mañana tendría algo de tiempo para darme una vuelta. Mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse cuando escuché unos golpecitos en la puerta. Vi la cabeza de mi tía asomarse.

\- Sakura, ¿estas despierta hija? – Preguntó en voz bajita.

\- Si tía… – Respondí con la voz algo adormilada. Me senté en la cama y encendí la lamparita de lava en la mesita de noche. – ¿Qué sucede?

\- Llamó Kakashi... – Vaya, para haber llamado a estas horas debía ser importante. – Aparentemente el día de mañana tendrá un compromiso en la tarde y había olvidado que no habría entrenamiento. Me pidió que te dijera que fueras mañana por la mañana para tu prueba.

\- ¿Y qué hay de la escuela? – No quería meterme en problemas.

\- Puedes llegar más tarde, estoy segura de que no habrá problema. – No me gustaba la idea. No era que prefiriera el colegio por sobre el patinaje, pero el hecho de ser la nueva ya sería bastante llamativo, ahora que sobre eso llegar tarde, prefería mejor no ir.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no mejor comienzo el colegio pasado mañana? Será mejor para concentrarme primero en una cosa y…

\- Nada de eso. – Me cortó mi tía. – No faltarás, Jiraya ya hizo bastante por conseguirte un lugar y permitir que te incorporara así de rápido.

\- Pero tía… – Iba a quejarme de nuevo.

\- Que descanses – Dio por finalizado el tema y cerró la puerta.

\- Buenas noches… – "Respondí" sarcástica al viento. Genial, tendría que aguantármelo. Apagué la lamparita y me dejé caer sobre la almohada. – _Vaya día el de mañana._ – Se quejó la vocecilla. Le daba la razón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La alarma me despertó a las 6:00AM. No sentí que hubiera dormido demasiado, pero por alguna razón no me sentía muy cansada. Me di un buen baño, sentía la suciedad de haber estado limpiando y ordenando mi habitación el día anterior, sumado a la visita a mi cueva. Al salir me puse la ropa con la que comúnmente entrenaba, una licra negra con flores de cerezo bordadas que mi tía me había regalado hacía poco, le gustaba hacer referencia a mi nombre en mi ropa y, ¿para qué negarlo?, a mí también me gustaba. Me puse además una blusa ajustada rosa pastel de manga larga con bordados en negro. Generalmente mi ropa de entrenamiento era muy combinada, me gustaba que se viera todo muy profesional. Me hice una coleta alta dejando algo de flequillo cayendo en mi cara. No me maquillé, muy seguramente iba a sudar y no necesitaba maquillaje corrido para ir el primer día a clases. Prefería no llevar nada. Una vez lista comencé a preparar lo que llevaría. Por ser el "primer día de clases" no llevaría mucho. Una libreta gruesa y mi lapicera con algunas plumas de colores, corrector, lápiz y borrador. Con eso sería suficiente. Al llevar tan poco no necesitaría llevar dos mochilas. Ahí mismo metí unos jeans y una camiseta negra, no pretendía llamar la atención en el colegio. Me puse el suéter del equipo de Tokio y metí una chaqueta negra ligera también en la mochila. Hice un espacio para mi cámara instantánea y colgué los patines por un lado. Ya que verifiqué nuevamente que no olvidaba nada me dispuse a ir a desayunar en la cocina. Bajé las escaleras con paso acelerado, ya eran las 6:45AM y Kakashi me esperaba a las 7:30. Definitivamente llegar tarde el primer día con él NO era una opción.

\- Buenos días tía – La saludé al entrar a la cocina. Ella se encontraba bebiendo su café matutino mientras ordenaba algunos papeles en su maletín. Noté que se había puesto cómoda y llevaba su bata. – Primer día eh…

\- Buenos días cariño – Me dio un beso en la frente en lo que se dirigía a la sala. Yo me acerqué a la alacena y saqué un paquete de avena con manzana. – Sí, me permitieron iniciar el día de hoy. Solo estaré hasta las seis por ahora, a menos que haya alguna emergencia o decidan ponerme de guardia. – Me recordó lo que habíamos platicado la noche anterior. - ¿Ya estás lista? – Me preguntó en un grito desde la sala.

\- Sí, solo termino mi avena y ya – Le respondí para dar una cucharada grande al tazón que me había servido. Comí rápido puesto que me había servido poco. No quería que mi desayuno terminara en el hielo si tenía que hacer una rutina rigurosa.

\- Muy bien, nos vamos en diez. – Avisó tomando su maletín y yo me terminé la última cucharada de golpe. Corrí a cepillarme los dientes y para cuando bajé Tsunade ya me esperaba en la puerta con las llaves y su maletín en la mano. Tomé mis cosas y salí seguida de ella. Noté que las luces de la casa de mis vecinos apenas se estaban encendiendo. Normal, las clases comenzaban a las ocho, seguramente apenas iban despertando. Vi el reloj en mi móvil y ya eran las 7:03. Hora de irse.

El viaje se me hizo más corto que la vez anterior pero al llegar volví a sentir la misma emoción de la última vez. Me despedí de mi tía rápido y corrí hacia la entrada. Esta vez no pasé por la recepción, Kakashi nos había indicado en dónde estaba la entrada directa a la pista así que fue más rápido. Al abrirse las puertas sentí nuevamente aquella brisa que tanto amaba. Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda, tomé una bocanada grande de aire y entré. Esta vez la pista estaba completamente desierta. Algunos empleados limpiaban el área de los asientos, yo pasé de largo y fui directo a la oficina de Kakashi. Si los cálculos no me fallaban había llegado 5 o 10 minutos antes de lo acordado, pero definitivamente prefería que fuera así. Golpeé la puerta suavemente tres veces… nada. Giré la perilla, cerrada.

 _\- Llegaste antes idiota. Tú no eres tan importante para él como él para ti. –_ Me dijo mi querida vocecilla animándome. – Bien… - Resoplé un poco pero me volví a animar. Me coloqué los audífonos y me senté a un lado de la puerta. No debía faltar mucho para que llegara. Además, era mejor aún haber llegado antes que él, demostraba mi compromiso.

Mi optimismo fue disminuyendo conforme las canciones avanzaban, lejos de tranquilizarme, me enojaba más cada que una canción nueva iniciaba. ¿Cómo podía ser ese hombre tan irresponsable? ¿Que acaso no recordaba que mi prueba era hoy? E independientemente de eso, ¿que acaso no era ese su horario de trabajo? Con furia me quité la mochila y el suéter. No iba a seguir esperando sin hacer nada, y ya me dolía el trasero. Acomodé mi celular en mi brazo con un coso que lo sujetaba durante mis entrenamientos y comencé a hacer mis calentamientos y estiramientos de costumbre hasta que me sentí lista. Ni siquiera me molesté en volver a ver la hora, no quería enojarme más. Puse una de mis playlists de entrenamiento y me coloqué los patines. Cada vez que me los ponía sentía como si mis piernas estuvieran completas. Eran ya casi una parte de mí. Me acerqué lentamente a la entrada de la pista, ya lo había dicho muchas veces pero es que en realidad era increíblemente inmensa. Puse un pie en el hielo y por un segundo recordé la mirada del chico que había visto el primer día. Comencé a deslizarme suavemente sobre la pista y, mientras escuchaba mi música, traté de recordar algunas partes de la rutina que el chico estaba haciendo. Comencé a recordar los giros y sin darme cuenta comencé a seguir a su fantasma sobre la pista. Imité cada paso que daba y di cada salto que él dio hasta que llegué al Lutz triple. Lo hice y… aterricé. Eso era lo último que le había visto hacer a aquel chico, pero mi cuerpo me llevó automáticamente a seguir la rutina. Continué con algunos otros giros en piso y tres saltos más. Si saber por qué, sentía que así era como debía ir. Entonces me di cuenta de dos cosas: Le había puesto más atención y por más tiempo de lo que había pensado al chico, y la rutina que él hacía… yo ya la conocía. Gracias a la sorpresa por mí descubrimiento perdí la concentración y trastabillé en el salto que seguía, haciendo que cayera al hielo y fue ahí cuando sentí una mirada sobre mí. Miré hacia todos lados y en una de las barandillas se encontraba Kakashi recargado. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí. Me levanté rápido y me quité los audífonos.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste esa rutina? – Me preguntó con voz seria. Estaba que temblaba de los nervios pero pronto recordé que él se había tardado una vida en llegar, lo cual me recordó mi enojo e hizo que mis nervios se calmaran un poco.

\- Un chico la hacía la última vez que vine. – Le contesté con la voz más segura que pude sacar de mí desde la mitad de la pista, sin contarle que conocía la rutina puesto que no lograba recordar de dónde. De un salto Kakashi esquivó la barandilla, cayendo dentro. Llevaba sus patines puestos, los cuales lo hacían ver más alto que la última vez. En menos de tres segundos frenó frente a mí y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Juro que en ese momento mis piernas se volvieron gelatina, pero de algún lugar saqué fuerzas y le sostuve la mirada.

\- Lo que me estás diciendo es que… _–_ Comenzó a patinar alrededor de mí. Yo no me moví. – viste esta rutina una vez hace dos días y así como si nada… ¿la repites completamente idéntica? – Terminó de hacer el círculo volviendo a estar frente a mí. Su mirada intimidaba…

\- Yo… – _¡Responde algo mujer!_ – Ya conocía la rutina. – Kakashi enarcó una ceja. – Solo que no logro recordar de dónde. – Él siguió mirándome de una manera que no supe identificar. – Supongo que la entrenadora Ama me hizo aprenderla en algún momento… solo que la olvidé. – Tomó un largo suspiro.

\- Sal de la pista. – Ordenó.

\- Pe- pero…

\- ¡Que salgas! – No dije nada más y me deslicé hacia la salida muy molesta y algo triste. ¿Así, sin más? ¿Eso era todo? Pretendí acercarme a tomar mis cosas pero su voz me detuvo nuevamente. – Observa. – Giré y Kakashi comenzó a deslizarse sobre el hielo, haciendo la misma rutina que yo había estado haciendo hacía algunos minutos, solo que metió algunos saltos más, y que eran más complicados por el poco tiempo que tomaba entre cada uno de ellos. Yo estaba maravillada, cualquier enojo que pudiera haber sentido hacia ese hombre se había desvanecido. Estaba viendo al mismísimo Kakashi Hatake ejecutar una rutina exclusivamente para mis ojos. Siguió la rutina hasta el punto en el que yo caí y continuó dos saltos más, y para mi deleite ¡finalizó con un Axel triple!

¡No lo podía creer! ¡Estaba boquiabierta! Jamás había visto a alguien realizar un Axel, ¡mucho menos un triple! Por supuesto que había visto a muchos intentarlo, pero todos fracasaban en el aterrizaje, inclusive traté de convencer a la entrenadora Ama de que me ayudara a hacerlo, pero siempre me dijo que aún no era tiempo. No pude evitar aplaudir. ¡Había sido bellísimo! Kakashi se acercó a la salida, en donde yo esperaba impresionada. ¡No tenía ni una gota de sudor! Era como si hacer una rutina como esa fuera lo más normal del mundo para él, y por supuesto que debía serlo, después de tantos campeonatos, se notaba su experiencia.

\- ¡Fue increíble! – Le dije una vez lo tuve frente a mí.

\- Esa – Pausó para señalarme la pista – Es tu rutina.

\- Mi… ¿mi qué?

\- Tu rutina. La rutina de la cual nos encargaremos de que domines para la próxima competencia, en la cual por supuesto estarás.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- ¿Me estás dando una rutina reciclada? Ese otro chico la estaba haciendo la última vez que vine, y aparentemente yo ya la conocía, así que si vienes a decirme que me vas a dar una rutina que ya se ha…

\- Te estoy dando una rutina. La tomas o la dejas. – Su voz y mirada gélida me hicieron recapacitar. _Estúpida._

\- Yo… ¡Por supuesto que sí! No lo lamentará. – Por Kami, pero que estúpida. Kakashi me estaba aceptando bajo su tutela y yo venía y le reclamaba. Si me estaba dando esa rutina era por algo. Si de algo estaba segura era de que Kakashi no hacía ningún movimiento sin planear cinco delante de éste.

\- Acompáñame – Me ordenó cambiando su semblante a uno completamente alegre. Me cambié los patines por mis tenis negros y lo seguí a un área de control, con básculas, monitores cardiacos y todo lo que se usa para verificar el estado físico de los deportistas. Ahí nos esperaba ya una chica con bata larga, seguro la encargada. – Hola Shizune.

\- Kakashi. – Saludó – ¿Te das cuenta de la hora? Debiste estar aquí hace cuarenta y cinco minutos. – La chica comenzó a regañar a Kakashi con toda la naturalidad del mundo mientras él se rascaba la nuca nervioso. Se excusó con algo sobre los "caminos de la vida" que no entendí muy bien. Me sentía algo… invisible. – …eres un irresponsable y… – Los ojos de la chica repararon en mí y sonrió. Le sonreí nerviosa de vuelta. – Oh… hola linda. – Kakashi se aclaró la garganta como encontrando una buena excusa para cambiar de tema.

\- Shizune, te presento a Sakura. Mi nueva alumna.

\- Vaya, Kakashi. Sí que te estas tomando esta nueva etapa enserio. Primero Naruto y ahora esta monada. – Me sonrió nuevamente y estoy segura de que me puse algo roja.

\- Eh eh… tenemos una chica ruda frente a nosotros. No la acepté por ser una "monada" – Imitó la voz de Shizune. – Ella es la chica de Tokio.

\- ¡Vaya! En tal caso mucho gusto Sakura. He escuchado hablar mucho sobre ti.

\- ¿Ah sí? – Pregunté curiosa.

\- Ya ya, basta de charlas. Shizune, necesito saber que me mandaron a esta chica en óptimas condiciones. Podrías…

\- Claro. Ven acá linda. Seguro que ya conoces este proceso, lo haremos rápido. – Conversamos un poco más mientras Shizune y Kakashi revisaban algunos papeles, seguro mis viejos estudios de cuando estaba en Tokio. Me pesaron, midieron y me hicieron hacer alguno que otro ejercicio. Aparentemente todo estaba resultando bien. – Me agrada su estilo. – Comentó Shizune sonriéndole a Kakashi mientras apuntaba algo en una tabla de control.

\- Poco común ¿no? – Le respondió Kakashi para seguido voltear hacia mí, vio mi cabello, mi piercing y seguidamente me miró a los ojos y me guiñó uno de los suyos. Los colores se me subieron al rostro. ¡Ese hombre me iba a volver loca! Al menos a ellos les agradaba mi estilo. Y es que entre las patinadoras nadie se perforaba o llevaba estilos extravagantes de cabello. Shizune terminó de escribir el reporte y le entregó la hoja a Kakashi. – Muy bien… espero que seas lo que este papel dice que eres. – Sentenció Kakashi.

\- Pues, a partir de mañana deberás demostrar todo lo que tienes. – Me dijo Shizune en tono de advertencia. De un salto bajé de la camilla en la que había estado haciendo ejercicios con mis extremidades para ver mis articulaciones y todo eso.

\- Sakura – Me llamó Kakashi – Mides 1.59 y pesas 42 kilos. Estás baja de peso. – Me informó mientras leía el reporte de Shizune.

\- Siempre he sido delgada, y créeme que no es por no comer. Además jamás he tenido problemas en el patinaje por eso. – Le expliqué encogiéndome de hombros mientras comenzábamos a dirigirnos a la salida.

\- Bien, en ese caso, mañana tendrás que venir para que conozcas a tu compañero. Ya una vez juntos nos pondremos de acuerdo sobre horarios y días que entrenaremos.

\- ¿Compañero?

\- No has olvidado nuestro trato, ¿o sí?

\- La sección de parejas… claro – Recordé con menos ánimo del que quería demostrar.

\- Estoy esperando lo mejor de ti Sakura. No me hagas arrepentirme de aceptarte.

\- No lo haré. – Aseguré con mucha confianza. – Oye… – Me detuve en seco. - ¿Y mi prueba?

\- La pasaste antes de que pudiera ponértela. – Respondió simplemente. Entonces recordé la pista de patinaje.

\- ¿Pese a mi caída?

\- Pese a tu caída. – Me sonrió.

\- Espero seguir viéndote por aquí Sakura.

\- Lo mismo digo Shizune.

\- Muy bien. Entonces mañana a las siete. – Me dijo una vez llegamos a la puerta de su oficina. Levantó mi mochila y mi suéter y me los dio. – Que te vaya bien en el colegio. – Maldita sea. El colegio, lo había olvidado.

\- Gracias. Nos vemos mañana. Adiós Shizune. – Me colgué la mochila al hombro y me dirigí hacia la parada de autobús fuera del centro. Venía la peor parte del día.

Una vez que estuve en el autobús no conseguí quedarme quieta. Las canciones pasaban y pasaban en mi reproductor y aun así no lograba calmarme. ¿Cómo es que podía tener tantos nervios? Si de algo estaba segura era de que no quería entrar al colegio. No a ese, lleno de… ugh. Además, aunque odiaba aceptarlo, la amenaza que me había hecho Sasuke creaba cierto temor en mí. De alguna forma los creía capaces de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de hacerme la vida difícil. Eran malas personas. Sin embargo yo de verdad que no iba con la intención de hacerme enemigos, aunque tampoco me iba a dejar pisotear por todo aquel al que se le antojara molestarme. ¿Por qué no podíamos todos estar simplemente en paz?

Sin darme cuenta y con tantas cosas en mi cabeza, llegué a la parada en la que debía bajarme. De un salto logré hacer que el autobús se detuviera justo enfrente, y menos mal porque la siguiente parada habría sido algunas cuadras adelante y no tenía muchas ganas de caminar demás para llegar a un lugar al que NO quería ir. Me fijé en la hora en el celular y ya daban pasadas las 9:30AM. Iba tarde obviamente, y quizás llegaría a mitad de alguna clase. No era la mejor manera de pasar desapercibida. Tomé aire tratando de armarme de valor e ingresé al edificio. Lo primero que hice fue ir a un baño que me topé cerca de la entrada para cambiarme. Me coloqué la ropa que había preparado e hice un moño con mi cabello para seguido buscar mi próximo destino: El aula. Los pasillos del colegio estaban desiertos, no había ni un alma para preguntarle sobre el paradero de mi salón de clases. Después de mucho buscar finalmente me detuve frente a una puerta con el número que tenía asignado en mi ficha de horario. Miré nuevamente la hora en el móvil. 10:00AM. Me fijé ahora en la ficha y la clase en curso era Matemáticas. Bien. Al menos era una en la que era buena. Los nervios acrecentaron cuando me di cuenta de que era momento de tocar a la puerta. El profesor podría molestarse por mi atrevimiento de llegar tarde a su clase, y más siendo nueva, todos se me quedarían mirando y tal vez hasta me harían presentarme y… _Kami, sálvame._ Sin darle más vueltas piqué a la puerta suavemente. Tampoco quería hacer más escándalo. Escuché como el ruido que se escuchaba desde dentro disminuyó un poco con mi llamado y se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, pasos, manija girándose, puerta abriendo…

\- ¿Si? – Un maestro con apariencia amable abrió la puerta. Se veía joven.

\- Eh… esto… Soy… yo… – _Y el premio a la coherencia al hablar va para…_ Se burló mi vocecilla interna.

\- Sakura ¿no? – Lo miré desconcertada y él me sonrió. Bueno, me ahorraba algo.

\- Si…

\- Muy bien, ¿qué tenemos aquí? – Tomó mi ficha de horario y lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo. Me tranquilizó algo el hecho de que había salido y cerrado la puerta tras de sí, así no tenía que lidiar con las miradas indiscretas. _Todavía_. – Bien, Sakura Haruno. Yo soy el maestro Iruka Umino, maestro de matemáticas y también el tutor de este salón. Espero que te sientas cómoda, y si tienes alguna pregunta no dudes en acudir conmigo ¿de acuerdo? – El hombre me caía bien, su piel era algo morena y tenía una extraña marca que le atravesaba el rostro por encima de la nariz, pero su expresión era amigable y al menos eso me calmó un poco. Asentí en respuesta a su pregunta. – Pues… en ese caso, que te conozcan los demás. – Dijo abriendo la puerta sin darme tiempo a prepararme mentalmente para lo que seguía. Me puse tensa nuevamente. No quise mirar adentro. Solo me concentré en seguir su espalda con la mirada. – Chicos… – Les llamó a los demás con voz tranquila. Nada. – Chicos – Insistió sin obtener gran resultado. – ¡CHICOS! – Pegó un grito que me hizo saltar en mi lugar, pero logró que todos guardaran silencio y pusieran atención al frente. _Genial._ – Gracias… ejem. El día de hoy se integrará a la clase una nueva compañera. Espero que sean cordiales con ella y le den la bienvenida que se merece para que se integre al grupo.

\- ¿Es chica? – Se escuchó una voz chillona al final del aula, seguida de algunas risitas y burlas. Kami, iba a morir ahí.

\- Si Tayuya. Es chica. – Dijo el maestro en tono cansado y como avergonzándose de sus alumnos. – Bien, silencio… Ven… – Me llamó e hizo un movimiento con su cabeza para que entrara. Demonios. Aún sin mirar a nadie me aventuré a entrar en el aula, pero mantuve la cabeza alta y caminé erguida. Lo que menos necesitaba era dar una apariencia de debilucha. Sentí muchas miradas clavadas en mi persona y juro que por un minuto me sentí como un animal de zoológico. Finalmente llegué a un lado del profesor Iruka y junté el valor para encarar a todos. Me giré hacia el frente sin pensarlo para no dudar y pude tener un amplio panorama de los que serían ahora mis "compañeros". Y eran muchos. Había de todo, vi un montón de chicas y chicos rubios, castaños, pelirrojos, morenos, blancos, delgados, rechonchos… en fin. Eran posiblemente más de treinta seres humanos amontonados en ese salón. – ¿Quieres presentarte? – Me preguntó el profesor más animado de lo que esperaba. Quise responder "No" inmediatamente, pero obviamente esa no era la respuesta que él esperaba, especialmente al preguntármelo frente a todos. Lo miré unos segundos y finalmente me aclaré la garganta para hablar.

\- Me llamo Sakura Haruno, tengo 15 años, llegué hace unos días desde Tokio pero originalmente soy de aquí. – Dije de manera rápida y concisa. Tratando de decirlo de una forma… "normal".

\- Muy bien Sakura, ya tendrás tiempo de conocer a tus compañeros. Por ahora debemos continuar con la clase. Ahí… – Señaló un asiento en la primera fila junto al ventanal. – Será tu lugar. – Perfecto. Era el mejor lugar de todos. Sin decir nada más me encaminé hacia mi fabuloso lugar y me senté. No miré a nadie más.

\- Ho-hola… – Una voz tranquila me sacó de mis pensamientos, y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de la chica que estaba sentada a mi lado.

\- Hola – Le respondí en tono bajo, tampoco pretendía seguir interrumpiendo la clase. Me le quedé mirando fijo sin pestañear. Era una chica muy pequeñita, llevaba un suéter amplio que era unas dos tallas más grande que ella, su cabello azabache le llegaba a los hombros y lo llevaba en un corte algo descuidado con dos mechones largos enmarcando su rostro. Tenía la piel muy blanca al igual que sus ojos, jamás había visto ese color de ojos en nadie. La pequeña se veía muy desaliñada pero aun así tenía pinta de ser muy mona.

\- Soy Hinata Hyuuga. Tengo 14 años. – ¿14? Pero si estábamos a mitad de año, ¿que no debería ya tener 15? – Pe… pero pronto cumpliré los 15 – Añadió rápido como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos. – Es solo que me adelantaron un año.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Eso es genial! ¿Entonces eres algo así como una súper genio? – De verdad que era sorprendente. La chica se puso roja de pronto.

\- N… no es para tanto. En realidad es muy bueno estar aquí y poder estar con gente mayor. – Mi expresión cambió un poco.

\- ¿Qué tiene eso de especial? – No entendía qué chiste tenía eso.

\- Pues… en este curso está todo el equipo de animadoras, y muchos de los chicos populares… – Noté cómo los colores volvían a subírsele al rostro. Seguro había recordado a algún chico. – A-aunque eso no es lo que más me interesa, por supuesto me importan más estudiar y ser buena en las materias. – No entendía por qué estaba tan empeñada en excusar todas y cada una de las frases que decía, pero no se veía tan hueca como muchas de las chicas que ya había visto.

\- Eso es… bueno. Creo.

\- Si. Además lo mejor es que puedo ser invitada a la fiesta de navidad de los Uchiha. Es la fiesta más genial de la escuela, y estando en un grado diferente es más difícil conseguir invitación, pero generalmente los que estamos en el mismo grupo somos automáticamente invitados.

\- Ah. Que bien. - ¿Y quiénes rayos eran los Uchiha?

\- Oh… claro. No conoces a nadie por ser nueva así que seguro no sabes quienes son.

\- La verdad no…

\- Son ellos. Mira – Antes de que pudiera girarme para observar a quien fuera que me quería mostrar la chica se giró sobresaltada y con los ojos como platos. Se veía nerviosa. – Oh por Kami… no puede ser, no puede ser.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? – Le pregunté un poco alterada por su reacción.

\- Los Uchiha… nos están mirando Sakura – Su voz apenas y salía en un hilo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Decidí girarme hacia donde ella lo había hecho unos segundos antes y el alma se me fue hasta el piso. Seguramente mi cara se había desfigurado en una expresión horrible. ¿Ellos eran los Uchiha? _Fuck my life..._

* * *

Y bueno... pretendo continuar con la historia a partir de hoy. Un capitulo cada tres o cuatro día aproximadamente. Una disculpa por haberme desaparecido así. Me encantaría leer sus comentarios, la verdad es que este capítulo fue algo aburrido pero les puedo asegurar que el siguiente se pone bueno.

¡Saludos!


	5. Grrrr

Muchas gracias por su recibimiento de vuelta. No esperaba que muchos lo siguieran leyendo después de tanto tiempo, pero me siento muy feliz de haber recibido tantas lecturas. Este capitulo trae más acción y personajes. ¡Espero les agrade!

\- Roots - Texto normal en presente

 _\- Roots - Recuerdo/Flashback_

 _\- Roots -_ Voz interior

 **-** ** _Roots - Indicación de POV/Inicio-Fin de flashback_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- - Cambio de tiempo

 _ **\- Roots - En el capítulo anterior...**_

* * *

 _ **¿Ellos eran los Uchiha?**_

Era obvio que ni siquiera recordaba su apellido, habían sido muchos años. El mundo se empeñaba en poner todo en mi contra. Sasuke e Itachi me miraban desde los últimos asientos de la fila central. No era como que estuvieran muy escondidos. Serían mis compañeros nuevamente, maldita sea. Itachi me saludó con una sonrisa cínica tatuada en su estúpida cara, y Sasuke… bueno, el idiota menor solo me miraba con expresión fría.

\- ¿Acaso los conoces Sakura? Jamás habían visto en esta dirección y si de algo estoy segura es de que no es por mí – Explicó Hinata mientras yo les sostenía la mirada al par de bobos intermitentemente.

\- Si… los conozco. – Le respondí volviendo a mirar al frente. No quería seguir viéndolos. – Son mis vecinos – Me anticipé a la pregunta que seguramente haría.

\- ¿De verdad? – La chica sonaba más emocionada de lo que la situación suponía para mí. – ¡Eso si es un privilegio!

\- ¿Privilegio? – _¡JA! La pequeña sí que es inocente._ – ¿Por ser vecina de esos dos? Una desgracia querrás decir. – Le dije para seguido resoplar bajo.

\- ¡Shhh! Que nadie te escuche decir esas cosas. – Me apremió bajito y asegurándose de que nadie escuchara nuestra conversación, aunque todos estaban en su propio mundo en ese momento. – ¿Estás hablando enserio? Ellos dos son los chicos más populares y de los más geniales de la escuela. – Me informó – Inclusive tienen una banda con otros chicos de grados superiores. Todas las chicas se mueren por ellos y todos los chicos quieren ser sus amigos. ¿Estás segura de que hablas de los mismos hermanos Uchiha?

\- ¿Tú también mueres por ellos? – Le interrogué alzando una ceja. No se veía el tipo de chica a la que le interesara ESA clase de sujetos.

\- N-no… no ellos. – Respondió nuevamente poniéndose roja. – _Kami, como me voy a divertir con ella –_ Comentó maliciosa mi pequeña voz, a lo que yo aguante una risa. Es que se veía taaaaan inocente.

\- Pero si te gusta alguien. – La piqué un poco más.

\- E-ese no es el punto. El punto es que son los chicos más admirados por todo el colegio. ¿Cómo pueden no agradarte?

\- Dime Hinata, ¿de qué sirve ser admirado y popular cuando eres una mala persona? – Volví a resoplar y apoyé mi cabeza sobre mi brazo, echando de pasada una mirada a lo que el profesor Iruka explicaba en el pizarrón sin obtener mucha atención.

\- ¿Mala persona? – Aparentemente nadie aquí sabía la basura que eran esos dos.

\- Hinata, los conozco lo suficiente y por eso te lo diré solo a ti. Se nota que eres muy lista y supongo que sabrás entender lo que te digo. No pierdas tu tiempo ni gastes tus energías en admirar a gente tan vacía como ellos. A mi parecer, tú eres mucho más genial que ese par de bobos de atrás. – Le dije sincera con una sonrisa. – Tú solo esfuérzate en ser tú, y a quien le agrades así, perfecto, quienes no, se pueden ir por donde llegaron. – Hinata se puso un poco roja pero me devolvió la sonrisa. Iba a decir algo más pero Iruka la interrumpió.

\- Sakura, entiendo que seas nueva y tengas muchas ganas de conversar. Me alegro que te lleves bien con Hinata y todo, pero estamos en clases y me gustaría que te concentraras. – ¿De verdad? ¿Me llamaba la atención a mi cuando otro chico estaba literalmente dormido en el pupitre y los de atrás se tiraban avioncitos los unos a los otros? No quise reprochar y causar gran escándalo así que solo asentí con la cabeza.

\- Profesor Iruka, vamos… alégrese un poco por la pobre de Hinata, ¡finalmente hizo una amiga! – Se escuchó la misma voz chillona proveniente de los últimos lugares. – Quien sabe, ya que no tiene suerte con los chicos, quizá se pueda hacer mejor de una novia. – _¡¿QUE QUÉ?! ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE ESA HIJA DE…?! –_ Calmé a mi voz interior y miré hacia atrás con la peor cara que pude poner. Por supuesto era una de las chicas en uniforme de animadora, casualmente la que estaba sentada más cerca de Sasuke. Él y su hermano se desatornillaban de risa burlándose, haciendo que me pusiera roja del coraje. Miré a Hinata y su expresión sonriente de hacía unos segundos había cambiado completamente. Se le veía con ganas de llorar y estaba completamente cabizbaja y avergonzada. ¿Cómo podía un ser humano tan aborrecible y estúpido? Y ahora no solo tenía a dos, sino a un grupo entero. El profesor Iruka trató de calmar al grupo, pero justo en ese momento el timbre de fin de clase lo interrumpió impidiendo que lograra su cometido. Todos salieron en estampida por la puerta. Hinata se levantó rápido y comenzó a avanzar entre la multitud. Me dispuse a seguirla, si bien no era mi intención hacerme de amigos, tampoco tenía tan poco corazón como para dejar a una pobre alma desvalida vagar sin rumbo por un colegio atestado de gente sin cerebro. Tomé mis cosas rápido, no quería dejarlas en el aula a la vista de todos, quizá quien sabe qué curioso se le ocurría indagar en mis cosas personales y definitivamente no aguantaría que alguien tocara mi equipo de patinaje. Me levanté con la intención de seguir la misma dirección que Hinata pero el profesor Iruka me llamó.

\- Sakura, ven un segundo. – Me llamó desde su escritorio en donde acomodaba algunos papeles. Me acerqué sin dejar de mirar la puerta con la intención de salir lo más pronto posible.

\- ¿Si? – Pregunté una vez estuve frente a él. Me tendió un papel perfectamente doblado en cuadro.

\- Aquí tienes, es la contraseña de tu casillero – Indicó mientras lo tomaba.

\- Muchas gracias – Le sonreí.

\- No es por nada, debes tener el tuyo igual que los demás. Puedes retirarte – Me concedió y finalmente pude salir del aula hacia el pasillo. A lo lejos pude ver a Hinata girar en otro pasillo del fondo y traté de avanzar, pero por supuesto, la vida no me permitía lograr mi cometido. Frente a mí, obstaculizando el paso, se encontraba la misma chica pelirroja que el sábado me había hecho papilla el pie. Otras dos chicas la acompañaban, todas ellas llevaban el uniforme de animadoras y me miraban como si fuera un bicho.

\- ¿Qué? – Espeté al ver que no se quitarían de mi camino.

\- Sakura… ¿cierto? – La pelirroja de lentes me habló con esa maldita voz chillona y en un tono tan meloso y falsamente inocente. Arqueé una ceja en respuesta. – Quiero que sepas que lamento mucho tu situación, de verdad. No te preocupes, yo, y todas las chicas, estamos dispuestas a ayudarte. – _¿De qué me perdí?_

\- ¿Eh? – Es que yo no me enteraba de nada. ¿De qué diablos me hablaba esta tipa?

\- Nos solidarizaremos contigo, te puedo asegurar que estarás en las mejores manos. – ¿Solidarizar?

\- No te estoy entendiendo nada. – Le dije con una pequeña risa de desesperación y decidí sacarles la vuelta y tratar de retomar, o más bien tomar, mi camino.

\- ¡Espera! – Me detuvo nuevamente otra pelirroja un poco más bajita que la chica de lentes. Identifiqué su voz como la que había hecho el comentario sobre Hinata. Tayuya – Kar y las demás te queremos ayudar. Somos expertas en casos como el tuyo. – ¿Soy un caso?

\- Yo alguna vez estuve igual de perdida que tu – Apuntó una tercera pelirroja. – _¿Qué diablos? Todas se ven iguales._

\- Pero Kar nos ayudó y ahora somos personas normales, y mucho más populares por supuesto. Ella es la mejor – La primer volvió a hablar la chica anterior y mi cara se iba desfigurando de confusión a disgusto con cada palabra que salía de su boca. La chica de lentes se adelantó a las demás hasta volver a quedar frente a mí.

\- Mi nombre es Karin, pero todos me llaman Kar. – La tal "Kar" comenzó a rodearme mientras me observaba de pies a cabeza. Me molestó. – Puedes ir a mi casa después de clases, tomaremos tu caso. Arreglaríamos tu cabello, te maquillaríamos propiamente, te quitaríamos esa horrenda cosa de la ceja que de seguro se cruzó con algún cable impidiendo a tu cerebro funcionar normalmente y por supuesto tiraríamos esa ropa fea que vienes usando y te ayudaríamos a conseguir un guardarropa ¡completamente nuevo! – Su voz se fue haciendo cada vez más chillona hasta llegar al punto en que seriamente pensé que me reventaría un oído. Sus manos formaron algo así como el arcoíris que Bob Esponja hacía cuando hablaba de la "imaginación" y todo el grupito de bobas se le quedó mirando como si de verdad pudieran ver el arcoíris. Conté hasta diez en mi mente y de pronto la escena paso a ser cómica. No pude evitarlo y solté una carcajada.

\- Ok, ok, aguántame un poco. – Le dije tratando de calmar mi risa. Guardé el papelito con la contraseña del casillero en la mochila y saqué mi cámara instantánea ante la atenta mirada del grupo de bobas. Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar tomé una foto a sus caras tan rápido que ni siquiera pestañearon y de seguro el flash les mató una neurona más de las pocas que seguramente tenían. Si es que tenían alguna. – Mi nombre es Sakura, y todos me llaman… – Hice ademán de pensar – Sakura. ¿Curioso no? – La fotografía salió de la cámara, la tomé y comencé a abanicarla mientras continuaba con mi "discurso" – Podría invitarlas a mi casa después de clases. – Comencé a pasearme alrededor de ellas como Karin lo había hecho conmigo – Intentaría arreglar sus cabellos porque, de seguro que con tanto tinte barato en sus cabezas se les dificulta pensar con claridad y utilizar su cerebro, si es que… claro… tienen cerebro, cosa que por lo visto es improbable, si no es que imposible. – Tayuya abrió la boca sorprendida – Me tomaría la molestia de arreglar sus maquillajes de manera que no parezca que traen una máscara de látex cubriendo sus feos rostros – La secuaz número dos se tomó del rostro con los ojos abiertos como platos – y de paso les conseguiría algo de ropa para que no tengan que andar en esos uniformes que las hacen parecer… bueno… chicas fáciles. No es que no lo sean, pero no creo que quieran que todo el mundo lo sepa. Sin embargo… – Karin ya se encontraba roja de coraje y me miraba asesinamente. La foto ya se había mostrado y la comparé con las originales. – ¡no lo haría ni aunque me pagaran millones de dólares! – Dije en un tono más fuerte. Ya estaba cansada de estas tipas. – No perdería mi tiempo en descerebradas como ustedes. Ah y por cierto, no se preocupen por mí, yo estoy bien. – Me giré decidida a finalmente emprender mi camino hacia donde fuera que hubiera ido Hinata y arrojé la fotografía hacia atrás en dirección a ellas. – Adiós… – Les canturreé mientras caminaba lejos de ellas sin girarme a mirar sus expresiones nuevamente. Ya me había divertido lo suficiente, aunque no pasaron muchos segundos cuando comencé a escuchar grititos y llantos chillones y tuve que aguantarme la risa hasta que estuve lejos de su radar.

Los que pasaban por el pasillo se me quedaban mirando de reojo, la verdad ni siquiera estaba segura de si habían presenciado la escenita con el "escuadrón chillonas" pero no le tomé mucha importancia. Finalmente llegué al pasillo en donde había visto girar a Hinata y casi me morí del susto al girar. Estuve a punto de chocar de lleno con ella.

\- ¡Sakura! – Dijo sorprendida. Me veía de una forma que no pude identificar pero se veía feliz. Sin esperarlo me vi envuelta en un abrazo, cortesía de la pequeña ojiperla. – ¡Eso estuvo genial! – Me dijo emocionada y dando unos pequeños brinquitos una vez que se separó de mí. – Jamás nadie se había enfrentado a Karin. Eres muy valiente al hacer eso.

\- ¿De qué hablas Hinata? – Le dije con una risita nerviosa – A esas descerebradas se les botó un cable si creen que yo dejaría que me tocaran un solo cabello. – Hinata rio un poco. Entonces recordé lo que había ocurrido en clases. – Oye pero, ¿tú estás bien? – Le pregunté ahora preocupada. Ella me miró como si tuviera monos en la cara.

\- Si… ¿por qué preguntas? – Preguntó confundida.

\- Pues… lo que pasó en clase…

\- Oh… eso no es nada. Estoy algo acostumbrada. – Recordó y la vi ponerse cabizbaja otra vez. – Es solo que… como siempre me molestan con ese tipo de comentarios pues… los demás no quieren juntarse conmigo por miedo a que se burlen de ellos también. De cualquier forma, comprendo si tú tampoco quieres ser mi amiga. No debes sentirte obligada ni nada.

\- ¿Estás loca? Eres la única persona con la que he podido tener una conversación medianamente decente desde que llegué aquí. Si tú piensas que te vas a librar de mi tan fácil estás muy equivocada. – Le dije segura y su rostro se iluminó como el de un niño a quien le entregan sus regalos de navidad.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Por supuesto – De pronto mi estómago hizo un ruido muy notorio y caí en la cuenta de que no había comido nada desde muy temprano. Hinata lo notó.

\- Si tienes hambre hay una cafetería al terminar este pasillo. Yo debo ir a dejar unos libros a la biblioteca, ¿te veo en clases?

\- Claro, gracias. Nos vemos más tarde. – Dije y ambas caminamos en direcciones opuestas. Por ese mismo pasillo estaban los casilleros así que aproveché a dejar las cosas de patinaje en el mío de camino, al menos así no tendría que preocuparme por curiosos. Fui hasta la cafetería y me agradó ver que no había demasiada gente. Me atendieron rápido y compré unas frituras. Si mi tía me veía seguro me regañaba por comer chucherías pero es que me encantaban. Eché una mirada al patio y vi un enorme árbol al final de éste que por alguna razón estaba vacío. No había nadie a su alrededor y se me antojó sentarme en su sombra un rato y relajarme, porque tanta gente estúpida en un mismo día ya me tenía loca. Emprendí mi camino peleando con la bolsa de frituras hasta que finalmente la pude abrir.

\- Sakura… ¡Sakura! – Esa maldita voz. Me detuve en seco.

\- ¿Se te perdió algo? – Me giré para verlo de frente y me llevé una fritura a la boca.

\- No. – Contestó simplemente y no dijo más.

\- ¡¿Entonces qué quieres?! – Le pregunté ya desesperada. Yo solo quería ir a tumbarme al árbol y ese idiota me detenía a medio camino.

\- Hmp, ¿siempre eres así de desagradable? – Me preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

\- Con la gente como tú… – Lo miré de arriba abajo - _¿Cómo alguien tan lindo puede ser tan imbécil? –_ Regañé a mi voz interna por la mitad de su pensamiento. – Sí. – Respondí finalmente, me llevé otra fritura a la boca y me giré decidida a seguir mi camino. Él se adelantó y volvió a obstruir mi andar. ¿Es que nadie me quería dejar caminar hoy?

\- ¿Es verdad que golpeaste a Kar y a las demás chicas? – Alzó su ceja interrogante. - _¿De verdad?_

\- No, no las golpeé, aunque ganas no me faltaban. Solo les dije que dejaran de meterse conmigo. – Fritura.

\- Sigues siendo igual de antisocial y poca cosa que cuando éramos niños – Me dijo como con resentimiento – Ni siquiera entiendo por qué razón quería ser tu amigo entonces, si no eres más que… – Se calló. Se veía molesto y yo ni siquiera entendía qué le había hecho. Me enojé.

\- ¿Si no era más que qué? – Le reté para ver si se atrevía a decir lo que fuera a decir.

\- Da igual, no importa. Solo no vuelvas a meterte con mis amigas ¿entendido? – Dijo amenazante.

\- ¿O qué? ¿Me vas a golpear? – Fritura.

\- Si las ganas no me faltan. – Lo escuche decir bajito.

\- ¡Vaya! – Dije impresionada – Pues en tal caso ve y diles a las estúpidas de tus amigas que ellas se alejen de mí lo más que puedan. ¿Sabes algo Sasuke? La razón por la que no quería volver a este estúpido colegio eras tú, tu estúpido hermano y por toda esa gente estúpidamente descerebrada que no sabe más que besarles el culo. Adelante, golpéame si tienes ganas – Lo miré resentida – al final de cuentas simplemente terminarás demostrando lo que YO sé que eres.

\- Escúchame bien Sakura… – Se acercó tanto a mí que tuve que retroceder un poco, pero me choqué con un bote de basura que no me dejó avanzar más. El por poco se pega a mi cuerpo y pude sentir su respiración. Me asfixiaba. – Lo único que te digo es que si no quieres tener problemas más te vale que no te metas conmigo, con Itachi, con NUESTROS amigos, y mucho menos con las chicas. ¿Me oíste? – Ya era suficiente. Le puse una cara de odio absoluto y lo empujé con todas las fuerzas que mi cuerpo me dio. Él retrocedió varios pasos y logró mantener el equilibrio con esfuerzo, para seguido mirarme impresionado.

\- ¿Por qué querría meterme con ustedes idiota? Eres un perseguido. Si soy tan poca cosa y todos me odian, ¿por qué diablos no me ignoran? Por mí pueden irse al demonio, simplemente déjenme en paz. – Di por finalizada la conversación y retomé mi camino a paso rápido, pasándolo de largo.

\- No he terminado contigo – Me alcanzó y me tomó del brazo.

\- ¡Pero yo sí! ¡Suéltame! – Intenté zafarme de su agarre sin conseguirlo. El idiota me apretaba demasiado fuerte.

\- Estoy hablando enserio. – Me dijo entre dientes – Ya todo el colegio está enterado de que "la niña sin amigos" regresó al colegio. – El muy maldito se burlaba y por primera vez en el día consiguió que sintiera ganas de desaparecerme de ahí, de regresar a Tokio y de no volver a verles las caras a él y a su estúpido hermano.

\- Suéltame… – Repetí en un tono más bajo, débil. Me sentía ya cansada de tantas discusiones y más aún cuando yo no me estaba metiendo con nadie. Ni siquiera me importaba su maldita existencia, pero al parecer ellos estaban empeñados en hacer que la pasara mal.

\- ¿Me oíste bien? Más vale que no te metas con las chicas – Repitió. – Si no, yo mismo me encargaré de que tu vida se convierta en algo peor.

\- Eres un maldito cobarde. – Le escupí mis palabras dolida. – Me das lástima, amenazando a una chica. ¿No te da vergüenza, paloma mensajera? Aparentemente tus amiguitas te mandan con recaditos a batallas que no pueden luchar ellas solo porque eres más grande y no te atreves a meterte con alguien de tu tamaño.

\- Eso… no es cierto. – Su agarre se aflojó un poco y pensé que podría librarme de él pero me volvió a apretar con más fuerza que antes. – Eres tú la que me saca de quicio. Además, tú no eres una chica. – Me miró de arriba abajo y me sentí incómoda. – Las chicas no son tan brutas y feas, para mí, eres como un estúpido chico más en este estúpido colegio. – El agarre en mi brazo me dolía y comenzaba a sentir hormigas en las manos. Me cortaba la circulación.

\- ¡¿Me puedes soltar de una maldita vez?!

\- No hasta que me digas que dejarás de meterte con ellas – Se acercó demás a mi rostro. ¿Cuál era su maldita necesidad?

\- ¡Está bien ridículo! No me interesa meterme con ustedes, como si quisiera pertenecer a su grupo de idiotas. – Finalmente me soltó y tuve que acariciarme la zona afectada. Dolía.

\- Más te vale. – Fue lo último que dijo antes de girarse y regresar por donde vino a paso rápido.

Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría. El timbre que anunciaba el final del receso sonó y miré el árbol, tendría que venir en otra ocasión. Pese a que no pude ir agradecía el tener que regresar a clases, al menos ahí podría estar más protegida de todos aquellos imbéciles. Ahí habría adultos.

Antes de entrar al salón de clases tiré a la basura la bolsa vacía de frituras, miré hacia el techo tratando de retomar la compostura y froté mi nariz. Iba tarde nuevamente y al entrar la maestra de nosequé asignatura ya estaba ahí. Me zafé diciendo que era nueva y me había perdido, lo cual era verdad a medias, pero ella se la creyó y me dejó pasar. Nuevamente me fui directo a mi lugar en donde Hinata me miró preocupada. Yo traté de esconder mi rostro para que no notara nada pero fue en vano.

\- ¿Te ocurrió algo? – Sonó más a afirmación que a pregunta, sin embargo negué y evité mirarla. – No te creo, puedes contarme. Si quieres yo apunto por ti, así no te atrasas. – Hinata era la chica más tierna que hubiera conocido jamás, no pude evitar sonreírle asintiendo y ella comenzó a apuntar. – Estuviste llorando, o casi lloraste. – Afirmó sin dejar de tomar apuntes. Además de inteligente era muy observadora. Sonreí apenada aunque ella no me viera y me tallé un poco los ojos. – ¿Me dirás qué te ocurrió? – Hizo una mueca mirándome un segundo, se veía preocupada.

\- Yo solo… discutí con muchas personas hoy. – Me encogí de hombros. Mi voz era bastante baja ahora para que no nos volvieran a regañar. – No se siente bien ser nueva, no conocer a nadie y venir a conseguirte enemigos el primer día.

\- Entiendo, yo… creo que no tienes por qué pelear con la gente. Simplemente… controla esas ganas cuando te digan algo y… solo ignóralos… o camina más rápido. – Me le quedé viendo como si fuera un alien – Al menos eso es lo que yo hago… – Su voz se hizo más débil y continuó haciendo los apuntes aunque con expresión sombría.

\- Gracias Hinata. Eres muy amable. – La chica se animó un poco y asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Te gustaría que… almorzaramos juntas? – Me dijo aún en voz baja.

\- Por supuesto. – Acepté sin pensarlo. Generalmente me gustaba estar sola, pero después del encuentro con Sasuke y las descerebradas esas prefería pasarla con alguien.

\- Oye… – Me llamó de pronto – Sasuke Uchiha no deja de mirar hacia acá. – Soltó algo nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué? – Tragué saliva y disimuladamente giré mi cabeza hacia donde se encontraba el idiota. Sin embargo el desgraciado se giró hacia el pizarrón justo cuando tuve una visión clara de él y justo enseguida Itachi se giró haciendo que nuestras miradas chocaran. No pude atinar a nada más que a volver nuevamente a mi posición original. El día se me hacía eterno y eso que apenas iba en la segunda clase.

En clase de geografía el maestro no hizo más que atiborrarme de preguntas para "saber que tan bien iba en comparación a mis compañeros". Al principio todos se habían reído, seguramente porque pensaban que no me sabría nada, pero sus risas fueron desvaneciéndose conforme el maestro me hacía más y más preguntas y yo las respondía sin siquiera pararme a pensar. Había estado en uno de los mejores colegios de Tokio y mis calificaciones eran muy buenas, el nivel del colegio en el que me encontraba ahora era menor que el de la capital así que casi podría decirse que iba un curso más adelantada que el resto de mis (estúpidos) compañeros.

Después de geografía siguieron artes e inglés así que todo siguió un poco más relajado. Hinata y yo estuvimos platicando un poco más y me contó mucho de su vida y de sus gustos. La chiquilla definitivamente me caía muy bien. Finalmente el timbre que anunciaba el almuerzo y toda la bola de animales salvajes que tenía por compañeros de curso salieron en estampida por la puerta. Nosotras salimos al final y fuimos directamente al "gran comedor" como le llamaba Hinata.

\- Wow… ¿siempre son así de inmensas las filas? – Le pregunté a mi nueva amiga una vez llegamos a la puerta. Estaba repleto de gente yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro, sin mencionar la enorme fila para pedir comida y las mesas llenas.

\- Si. Lo bueno es que con el tiempo que perdemos en la fila, alguna mesa se desocupará. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Eso espero – Le respondí mirando nuevamente el comedor lleno.

Después de quince minutos en la fila pudimos pedir nuestros alimentos y, tal y como Hinata había mencionado, algunas de las mesas al fondo ya se habían desocupado. Nos sentamos sin más y Hinata comenzó a comer. Yo saqué nuevamente mi cámara de la mochila y le tomé una foto al plato de comida, el cual no se veía muy prometedor salvo por el postre que era un pay de queso con fresas.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Hinata admirando mi cámara.

\- Nada, solo quiero algunas fotos.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Para mi colección, es algo así como un hobbie. – Le dije mientras observaba el resultado de mi última fotografía.

\- ¿Y le tomas foto a todo?

\- Sólo si me llama la atención. En este caso la comida es algo que definitivamente marcará mi primer día. – Le comenté y ella rio a lo que yo le seguí. Pensé en tomarle una foto al comedor pero justo al girarme pude divisar una enorme mesa en el centro de éste en donde los Uchiha destacaban. Junto a ellos estaban los mismos chicos que había visto el sábado, y por supuesto el escuadrón chillón estaba con ellos riéndose de alguna tontería que estaba contando Itachi. La idiota de Karin estaba sentada al lado de Sasuke, demasiado pegada a él para mi gusto, y se reía exageradamente. De pronto se apoyó en el hombro de Sasuke y él le dijo algo al oído, a lo que ella puso expresión de asombro. Justo en el momento en que se despegó de él, Sasuke giró la cabeza hacia todos lados, como buscando algo, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en mí. Antes de que pudiera pasar alguna tontería sacudí la cabeza y volví mi mirada hacia la comida.

\- ¿Sabes? La pasta no está nada mal – Dijo Hinata terminando de comer un poco del espagueti dejando una mancha de salsa de tomate en su mejilla. Se veía tan tierna que no pude evitar reír un poco de ternura.

\- ¡Espera! ¡espera! ¡No te muevas! – La detuve antes de que pudiera limpiarse y confundida se me quedo viendo como un conejo que se queda hipnotizado con las luces de un auto. Le tomé una foto y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido se puso como tomate, haciéndole competencia a la salsa. Rápidamente se limpió y rio nerviosa. – Ten, te la regalo. – Le ofrecí la foto una vez salió de la cámara, ella la tomó.

\- Me veo horrible. – Siguió riendo.

\- Te ves tierna. – Le corregí. Ella paró de reír y se quedó viendo un punto detrás de mí.

\- Sasuke Uchiha sigue mirando.

\- ¿Qué? – Me giré para tratar de divisarlo y ahí seguía, con su expresión agresiva y mirada clavada en nuestra mesa. Le sostuve la mirada pero él no se dio por aludido. Nos quedamos mirando un largo rato y cuando me di cuenta de que no se detendría, decidí girarme nuevamente a mi posición original. La comida lucía muy interesante de pronto.

Decidí ignorar al grupito por lo que quedó del almuerzo, aunque tuve que girarme a verlos cuando Hinata me contó que su primo se encontraba con esa bola de idiotas. Según me explicó muchos de ellos habían sido amigos desde niños y por eso se juntaba, pero me aseguró que era una de las personas más geniales que podría conocer, aunque después de haberme dicho que los Uchiha eran geniales también, dudaba un poco del criterio de Hinata respecto a "genialidad". Antes de volver al salón le dije a Hinata que pasaría al baño, ella tenía que ir a sacar algunas libretas y cosas de su casillero así que acordamos vernos de regreso allá. Entré rápidamente al baño y para mi suerte ahí dentro estaban nada más y nada menos que la idiota de Karin y sus secuaces. Las ignoré y pasé por un lado suyo en dirección a los inodoros, no me quedaría ahí más de lo que debía.

\- Y como les decía chicas… ¡ya no estoy soltera! – Soltó de manera engreída y en un tono evidentemente alto. – _Esa chica es más estúpida de lo que parece._ – Las demás soltaron grititos de emoción. – _Bah, huecas._

\- ¿Es enserio Kar? ¡Cuéntanos! – Dijo la que identifiqué como Tayuya.

\- No lo sé… – Hizo tono de estar pensando.

\- ¡Anda Kar! ¡Dinos! – Era la secuaz número dos lloriqueando. Karin se rio de manera boba.

\- Ay, si ya saben que les contaré. Por algo son mis amigas. – Las dos rieron al igual que Karin. – Muy bien, ¡a que no adivinan quién me pidió que fuera su novia!

\- ¡Kiba! – Dijo una de ellas.

\- ¿El cara de perro? Claro que no… seguro fue Neji.

\- Nah, ¡Itachi seguro!

\- En último caso Shikamaru. Lo digo porque es demasiado flojo y… – Las dos comenzaron a decir nombres que yo no identificaba de nada y a teorizar sobre quién le había pedido a la idiota mayor ser su novia. Bah, como si me importara. Terminé con mi asunto, salí y fui directo a los lavamanos para poder finalmente salir de ahí. Comencé a hacer espuma con el jabón mientras tenía un panorama más completo de la "gran revelación". Ellas hicieron como si yo no estuviera ahí, lo cual de alguna manera agradecí internamente.

\- No, ninguno de ellos. – Dijo Karin con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- ¿Entonces Sai? Es medio raro ¿no? – La secuaz número dos asintió dándole la razón a Tayuya. Karin se desesperó.

\- Sasuke. Fue Sasuke. Me pidió que fuera su novia, ¿acaso no somos la pareja perfecta? – Volvió a soltar un chillido de emoción mientras fingía quedarse sin aire y movía sus manos exageradamente. Pero qué estupidez.

\- Espera – Dijo Tayuya confundida – ¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke Uchiha? – De verdad que las dos bobas se veían como si no entendieran.

\- Pues claro, ¿qué otro Sasuke? – Confirmó Karin rodando los ojos. - ¿Qué tiene de extraño? – Se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Cómo que qué tiene de raro? – Preguntó la otra chica cuyo nombre aún no conocía y a la que ya empezaba a cansarme de decirle "secuaz número dos". – ¿Qué no a ti te gustaba Itachi? – La interrogó.

\- Si, aunque en realidad ambos me gustan. Son igual de guapos – Dijo con voz "sexy". – _Zorra._

\- Bueno, y en segunda – Interrumpió Tayuya - ¿Sasuke? ¿De verdad? ¿Qué no es él el que siempre dice que… – Se calló de pronto y sentí que me miraron, aunque pronto volvieron a lo suyo. – No lo sé Karin, yo que tú me andaría con cuidado. Sasuke no es el tipo de chicos que anda con cualquiera – Ahogué una risa y al parecer ella misma se dio cuenta del "error", que no era tan "erróneo", que había cometido. Karin casi la fulmina con la mirada. – Quiero decir que… él nunca antes había presentado algún interés en…

\- ¿Qué estás insinuando? – La interrumpió Karin - ¿Insinúas que no soy suficiente para Sasuke? – Se le acercó tanto a Tayuya que por un momento pensé que la mordería, aunque pronto se alejó acomodando sus lentes y girando exageradamente el cabello. – No es mi culpa que estés celosa. Sasuke es muy sexy, guapo, dulce… y además canta hermoso. – Comenzó a describir a Sasuke con superficialidades en tono meloso. Qué lástima me daba esa chica en verdad. Ya me había cansado de escuchar sus conversaciones estúpidas así que me sequé las manos e intenté pasarlas de largo como había hecho al entrar al baño. – Ya escuchaste, ¿verdad bobo? – _¿Bobo? ¿Enserio?_

\- ¿Me hablas a mí? – Le pregunté en tono inocente mientras detenía mi andar y me giraba hacia ellas.

\- ¿Ves a alguien más? – Se "burló" a lo que las otras chicas rieron.

\- No – Respondí secamente y me giré para continuar hacia la salida.

\- ¡Hey! Te pregunté algo. Más te vale tener claro que Sasuke es mío, ni se te ocurra acercarte a él. – Se había acercado a mí como lo había hecho con Tayuya, creyendo quizás que me intimidaría igual.

\- Por supuesto, no te preocupes. No quiero acercarme a "tu Sasuke" – Hice comillas con las manos – Es más, llévatelo tan lejos como puedas de mí. Además, ¿enserio crees que alguien como yo te lo puede quitar?

\- Hmm… tienes razón. Así de fea y poco femenina, nadie podría fijarse en ti. Excepto Hinata, claro. – Las demás rieron junto con Karin y sentí como me hervía la sangre. Me calmé porque no quería más peleas. Al menos no ese día.

\- Si, tengo razón. Ahora si me disculpas – Me giré nuevamente y comencé a caminar. Los comentarios sobre mí o mi persona no me afectaban, mucho menos viniendo de descerebradas como ellas. De hecho podía asegurar que hacer patinaje artístico era mucho más femenino que estar dando brincos por todos lados con faldas tan diminutas que las hacían ver como putas, pero detestaba que se metieran con otros que no tenían nada que ver.

\- Que bueno que… – Me había tocado el hombro como para tratar de detenerme nuevamente, pero ya harta de la situación me giré nuevamente solo para asustarlas.

\- ¡BUUU! – Les grité haciendo una expresión exagerada haciendo que todas pegaran un grito y retrocedieran algunos pasos. Finalmente pude salir del baño riendo a carcajadas por sus expresiones. Debí haber sacado mi cámara para tomarles otra foto, aunque sería demasiado gasto de papel en esas brujas.

Me daba asco pensar en el tipo de relación que tendrían esos dos. Uno era el tipo más agresivo, prepotente, antipático, idiota, odioso y todos los adjetivos negativos del planeta, y la otra era la tonta número uno del colegio, por no decir del continente. Los dos por separado ya eran despreciables, juntos, superarían los límites de cualquiera. Aunque quizás así era mejor porque quizás eran ellos los únicos que se fijarían en… pues… ellos. Pobres.

El resto del día fue aburrido, clases, clases y más clases. Me tuve que presentar con cuanto maestro llegó y todos me "evaluaban", para después quedar impresionados de mis conocimientos generales. Puaj. No volví a girarme a mirar a los Uchiha y su bola de idiotas, pero se mantuvieron sospechosamente callados durante todo ese tiempo. El timbre que anunciaba la salida resonó por toda la escuela y lo sentí como un coro celestial que anunciaba mi libertad. Podría ya volver a casa y contarle a mi tía lo genial que me había ido en el Centro Deportivo con Kakashi y veríamos alguna película quizás en la televisión. Me prepararía algo rico de cenar y en general pasaríamos un buen rato juntas en lo que terminaba el día.

\- Nos vemos mañana Sakura. Fue muy agradable pasar el día contigo. – Se despidió Hinata colgándose su mochila al hombro. Se veía aún más pequeña de lo que era en esas ropas enormes.

\- Hasta mañana Hinata. – Me despedí también comenzando a preparar mis cosas para irme. Ella salió primero y después de unos minutos salí yo de última. Fui hacia mi casillero a recoger mis cosas de patinaje y me encaminé hacia la salida. Ya iba por el jardín frontal cuando alguien picó mi hombro haciéndome dar un salto por la sorpresa.

\- Hola… – Era uno de los chicos que había visto con los Uchiha. Era el… primo de Hinata. Me sonrojé un poco porque el chico era mucho más guapo de cerca.

\- Ho-hola… – Le respondí como boba casi sin moverme.

\- Soy Neji. ¿Tú eres Sakura, verdad? – Me sonrió amablemente. Su sonrisa era muy linda, nada comparada a la expresión de seriedad que se le veía en la cafetería. – _¡Concéntrate!_

\- Si – Dije un poco dudosa. ¿Y él cómo lo sabía?

\- Itachi me habló un poco de ti. – Respondió a mi incógnita no formulada como si pudiera leer mi mente. Mi rostro debió haber parecido un acertijo porque continuó inmediatamente. – No me dijo nada malo… si es lo que piensas – Miró mi mochila que se veía grande por el equipo que traía, aunque no pesaba demasiado. La de él se veía más pequeña que la mía pero seguramente él la llevaba llena de libros. Seguro estaba pesada. – Te acompaño a la puerta. – Dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta, tomó mi mochila y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que daba entrada al jardín frontal. Yo no reaccioné así que se detuvo y giró a llamarme. – Vamos…

\- Eh… si – Avancé hasta donde él estaba y caminamos a la par. – _¿Pero qué te ocurre?_ – Y tranquilo, no pensé eso.

\- Qué bueno. Habría sido más difícil de haber sido así. – Sonaba amigable. – Me dijo que estaban en el mismo grupo y también que son vecinos. Algo sobre que se conocían de toda la vida, no puse mucha atención la verdad. – Ese chico era completamente diferente a los Uchiha, ¿cómo es que eran amigos?

\- Si, algo así. – Le respondí bajito. Aunque me cayera bien de primera debía recordar quienes eran sus amigos, podía ser una trampa.

\- Verás… estaba pensando… – Dijo rascándose la nuca – y los otros chicos también lo piensan, que…

\- ¿En qué grado vas? – Lo corté sin querer, es que se veía mayor. Como Itachi, lo que me hacía preguntarme por qué Itachi estaba en nuestro mismo grado. Seguro el muy idiota había reprobado o algo así.

\- Voy en último año. – Respondió pese a que lo había interrumpido de golpe. – Como sea, a lo que iba es que… eres justo lo que necesitamos. – Soltó como si hablara del clima. Me detuve en seco.

\- ¿Necesitar?

\- Oh… lo siento. Contexto, claro. No sé si los chicos te dijeron que…

\- No hablo con ellos. No nos llevamos bien. – Le interrumpí nuevamente en tono seco.

\- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó extrañado. – Bueno, no importa. A lo que iba era que Shikamaru y yo... – ¿Quién demonios es Shikamaru? – pensamos que eres perfecta para lo que buscamos. Verás, tenemos una banda y necesitamos a una chica para… algo así como "promoción" – Yo no me enteraba de nada. – Tenemos que grabar un video para un concurso, y para serte franco, ninguna de las chicas en este colegio cumple con lo que queremos. Todas son… – Miró a su alrededor – iguales. – Dijo hastiado.

\- ¿Y yo soy diferente? – En realidad me sentía algo halagada.

\- No – Me sonrió nuevamente. Ese chico era demasiado lindo. – Eres precisamente diferente, además eres bonita y llamas la atención - ¡¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas tan a la ligera?! Sentía la cara arder. Normalmente no era de caer en las trampas de los chicos, porque muchos de ellos decían cosas solo para hacerte hacer lo que sea por ellos, pero ese chico Neji… genuinamente me caía bien. – ¿Qué dices?

\- No lo sé… – Le respondí desconfiada.

\- Anda… sé que quedaría genial contigo en él – Me guiñó uno de sus ojos perla. Me iba a dar algo.

\- Pe-pero… solo tú y tu otro amigo… ehm…

\- Shikamaru.

\- Si, él… ustedes están de acuerdo, pero veo que su grupo es más grande que solo ustedes. Además estoy segura de que ni Sasuke ni Itachi van a querer. – Desvié la mirada, ni siquiera a mí me gustó como sonó eso. Era como si no me gustara no caerles bien a esos dos.

\- Eso no será problema – Dijo quitándole importancia. – Tendrán que aceptarlo quieran o no porque… – Volteó hacia otro lado y yo tuve que mirar hacia el mismo lugar y ahí estaban ellos. Era el grupito de los Uchiha con las idiotas de las animadoras. Karin en primer plano colgada del cuello de Sasuke. Aparentemente estaban esperando a Neji y no parecían muy contentos de que estuviese hablando conmigo. Neji suspiró alto. – Porque no pensamos usar a las amigas de los chicos, ni siquiera como último recurso. – Dijo haciendo una mueca.

\- ¿No son tus amigas? – Le pregunté sorprendida.

\- No – Respondió rápidamente. – Esas niñitas no nos caen nada de bien, al menos a Sai, a Shikamaru y a mí. Solo las aceptamos porque a Itachi, Kiba y Sasuke les gusta jugar un poco con ellas. – Pareció que eso último se le salió porque continuó enseguida. – Obviamente no se los menciones, no son tus amigas ¿verdad? – Aparentemente Neji no estaba enterado para nada de los numeritos que habían ocurrido por la mañana.

\- Para nada – Hice una "x" con mis brazos. – Ni idiota sería amiga de esas tipas – Neji rio un poco ante mi comentario.

\- Me caes bien – Terminamos de avanzar hasta el portón de entrada y Neji me entregó mi mochila. Sentí la mirada de todo el grupito pegado a nosotros todo el tiempo pero decidí ignorarlos. – Pesa menos de lo que pensé. – Señaló mi mochila. – Bueno Sakura, en ese caso, estaremos hablando. – Cambió su mochila de lado, aparentemente si estaba pesada. – Nos vemos – Se movió demasiado rápido y no pude hacer nada cuando me besó en la mejilla y se alejó hacia el grupo. Por tercera vez en ese encuentro sentí que mi rostro le hacía competencia a una cereza. Yo nunca tenía ese tipo de contacto con chicos, y mucho menos mayores.

Me retiré de ahí rápido antes de que a alguno de los idiotas del grupo se le ocurriera armar un circo. Lo único que quería en ese momento era llegar a casa tan pronto como fuera posible. No se me antojó tomar el autobús así que me fui caminando con los audífonos puestos. Durante la mayor parte del camino me concentré en lo que había hablado con Neji, o más bien en lo que él había dicho. Un video, trabajar con ese par y sus amigos. No estaba muy segura de cómo serían los demás del grupo la verdad, Neji se veía amable pero eso no quería decir que todos fueran a ser así, considerando quienes eran los "líderes" del grupo. Después de poco más de media hora de caminar llegué a mi destino. Entré a casa y para mi sorpresa mi tía ya se encontraba ahí. Me había mencionado que tendría el turno de mañana en el hospital pero con lo dedicada que era ella pensé que se quedaría hasta más tarde.

\- ¡Llegué! – Lancé un grito en cuanto cerré la puerta tras de mí.

\- ¿Sakura? ¡Qué bueno que llegas! – Dijo mi tía saliendo de la cocina. Aún iba en su uniforme de doctora, solo sin la bata. – Tardaste mucho, pensé que llegarías antes.

\- Si, es solo que decidí caminar – Dejé mi mochila en el inicio de las escaleras y la saludé con un beso.

\- ¿Con este clima? ¡Estas helada! – Se alarmó al sentir mi rostro. Yo misma no me había percatado de ese hecho hasta que sentí las cálidas manos de Tsunade.

\- Yo… no me fijé. – Me reí nerviosa en lo que un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

\- Ven y te sirvo una taza de té. Lo que menos quiero es que te de un resfriado. – Me guio a la cocina y yo la seguí. – Y dime… ¿qué tal el día?

\- No hay mucho que contar. Mañana a las siete tengo mi primer entrenamiento. Creo que me iré después de la escuela.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que si pasaste la prueba de Kakashi? ¿y de qué trataba?

\- Para serte franca… no estoy muy segura. Pero qué puedo decir, sabes que soy la mejor en patinaje, no iba a aceptar un "no" por respuesta. – Comenté algo engreída. Si de algo podía fanfarronear era del patinaje y mis habilidades en ello.

\- Siempre supe que pasarías. – Ya me estaba sirviendo el agua caliente en una taza con canela. – ¿y qué me dices del colegio?

\- Todo bien – Mentí a medias. La verdad es que no había estado del todo mal, a excepción de los incidentes con el grupito de los Uchiha. Ahora que lo pensaba, solo había sido con las idiotas del grupo de animadoras y con Sasuke que había discutido. Itachi no se había involucrado, al menos no directamente.

\- Oh vamos Sakura, ¡cuéntame algo! ¿Te encontraste con algún compañero de cuando eras más pequeña? – Me dio mi taza de té y se sentó frente a mí. – Además de los niños de Mikoto, por supuesto.

\- La verdad ni siquiera recuerdo a alguien tía. – En realidad si recordaba a algunos, pero quizás esos se habían cambiado de colegio o tal vez estaban en otros grupos. Aunque me costara admitirlo, la escuela era más grande de lo que había pensado en un inicio. – ¿Qué? – Tsunade me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Nada. Y… los hijos de Mikoto, están en tu mismo grupo ¿cierto? – Me atraganté un poco con el té. ¿Y ella cómo sabía eso?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunté tosiendo un poco.

\- Mikoto me llamó hace un rato y me lo dijo. – ¿Y ellas dos se la iban a pasar hablando de nuestras vidas todos los días o qué? Seguramente los bobos de mis vecinos habían optado por tomar el autobús y por eso se enteró tan rápido mi tía. Me daba curiosidad de qué hablarían ellos con su madre acerca de mí. Considerando que me odiaban.

\- Sí, somos compañeros. – Dije finalmente y continué con mi té.

\- Bueno, al menos no estás sola. Tus amigos están en el mismo grupo – Mi tía podía ser muy inocente a veces. - _¿Amigos? ¡Sí, claro!_

\- Tía… – Solté un suspiro bajo. – ¿Quién te dijo que ellos dos eran mis amigos?

\- Oh… vamos Sakura. Esos niños son buenos chicos, y se vio que se llevaron muy bien el otro día. – Vaya que tenía dotes de actriz. Mi tía se había tragado de verdad todo el cuentito.

\- ¿Y tú cómo sabes que son buenos chicos? No porque seas amiga de su madre y porque ella sea buena quiere decir que ellos dos son iguales. Ellos… no son lo que tú piensas. – La miré a los ojos mientras le decía eso. No porque Mikoto me cayera bien yo me haría amiga de esos dos.

\- Bah… si hasta son tan guapos. – Mencionó con una sonrisa… ¿pícara?

\- Si tuvieras mi edad te diría que tienes los peores gustos en chicos – Le respondí con cara de asco. – Antes me gustaría uno de esos. – Dije apuntando a la tele en donde salía un perezoso colgado de una rama. Mi tía se rio con ganas y seguimos platicando sobre su día y el patinaje durante otro rato.

Al terminarse el programa levanté los platos y mi tía comenzó a hacer la cena. El resto del día se fue tranquilo entre cocina, limpieza y pláticas hasta que dio la hora de dormir. Me despedí de mi tía con un "buenas noches" y subí a mi habitación llevándome la mochila de paso. Me preparé para dormir y cuando apagué las luces me percaté de que las de la habitación de la casa de los vecinos estaban encendidas. Cerré las cortinas para evitar alguna situación embarazosa o alguna burla el día de mañana respecto a mi pijama de corazones rosas. Recordé también que no había salido siquiera un minuto a mi terraza desde que habíamos llegado. Pronto la adornaría y la llenaría de cosas mías para poder pasarme las tardes ahí. Era muy amplia y seguro que le cabía de todo.

Me recosté en la cama y me puse a dar un repaso mental de mi día. Había sido un día largo y entre discusiones, nuevos conocidos y la oferta de Neji de trabajar con ellos (sin mencionar su beso), la cabeza me daba vueltas. Era como una sobrecarga de información para mi pobre cerebro. No me di cuenta de que estaba más cansada de lo que había pensado y sin pasar mucho tiempo, me dormí.

* * *

Y bueno... sé que much s ya quieren ver a Naruto, pronto aparecerá y de verdad que lo van a amar. Yo ya lo amo como lo que será. E Ino... bueno... ya verán. Les agradezco mucho sus reviews, me ayudan a mejorar mi modo de escribir. Cualquier duda o error en el texto también me gusta que me lo hagan saber.

Nya~


	6. It all started at the bus

Ya, no prometeré nada. Solo prometo que la continuaré. Lo siento

* * *

Me quedé dormida… ¡increíble! Apenas era mi segundo día y ya estaba al borde de meterme en problemas. Maldiciendo al despertador corrí a darme una ducha rápida y me vestí con lo primero que encontré y Tomé mi mochila de la escuela, que ahora llevaba los libros correspondientes a mis clases, a la par de mi bolso de entrenamiento y bajé las escaleras hecha un torpedo.

Después de algunas discusiones con Tsunade sobre el vago desayuno que había Tomado y el cómo terminaría extraviando cosas al llevar dos bolsos conmigo en el autobús, finalmente logré salir de casa en dirección a la parada, en donde, por supuesto, me topé con nada menos que el dúo dinámico. Decidí que no los miraría, la ley del hielo sería mi estrategia para evitar a esos mocosos odiosos.

\- ¿Te fuiste de casa Sakura? – Preguntó Itachi entre burlón y sorprendido, y es que debía verme algo impresionante con mis dos enormes bolsos siendo cargados por mi pequeña anatomía.

\- No, lamentablemente para ti, aún soy tu vecina. – Hablé tan rápido que casi sentí que me atoraba con las palabras. No volteé a mirar su expresión o a prestarle atención a la reacción de su hermano, que por supuesto estaba ahí. Por suerte no hubo posibilidad de extender la conversación porque justo en ese momento el autobús apareció.

Los viajes en transporte público siempre han sido un problema para mí. A veces me daban mareos, otras me pasaba de mi destino porque el autobús parecía arrullarme y lograba que cayera en un profundo sueño, cuando iba sentada por supuesto. Este no era ese caso. Por supuesto iba en el autobús de todos aquellos que van tarde a la escuela o el trabajo, que no eran pocos, así que me tocó ir casi aplastada entre mis adorados vecinos, como si fuera poco la carga que traía. Maldecía a la vida por hacerme vecina de ese par, mira que además de ir a la misma escuela tener que verles las caras en el trayecto ida y vuelta. Apestaba.

\- Podrías moverte un poco hacia un lado ¿no crees? – Me espetó el Uchiha menor quejándose y forcejeando un poco con su mochila y con la otra persona que iba a su lado, para así no rozar ni siquiera una pelusa de su suéter conmigo.

\- ¿Tu eres idiota o te haces? Por si no te has dado cuenta voy en la misma situación que tú. – Le respondí algo mosqueada mientras yo también trataba de acomodarme.

\- Córrete más allá. – Me ordenó molesto

\- Te digo que no puedo, chico estúpido. – Le siseé en el mismo tono. Sin embargo, no conforme con mis respuestas, el muy idiota aprovechó una frenada poco delicada del chofer para empujarme con todo el peso de su humanidad. Si Itachi no hubiera estado detrás de mí, podría jurar que ahora mismo sería una calcomanía más en el vidrio del autobús. Gracias al empujón mis bolsos de alguna manera habían terminado en algún lugar entre mis piernas, y el resto de mi cuerpo estaba por completo encima de Itachi, cuya reacción fue sostenerme con sus brazos. - ¡Ten más cuidado! ¿¡Es que no te das cuenta torpe!? – Le grité ahora si enfurecida a Sasuke. El imbécil ahogaba una risa burlona y yo deseaba tener mirada de rayos láser para partirlo en dos ahí mismo, pero luego caí en la cuenta de mi posición. Itachi aún me sostenía con su brazo rodeando mi cintura y su mano se deslizaba hacia… otras zonas. Justo cuando mi cerebro se dispuso a reaccionar el chofer se desvió por una calle con curva peligrosa y como no iba sostenida de ningún lado volví a aterrizar en Itachi. Mis manos se aferraron a su camiseta ajustada, posiblemente se la haría grande por la fuerza con la que la sujetaba y sentí cómo su agarre también se hizo más fuerte. Levanté la vista al sentirme más segura pero no me esperaba toparme de lleno con los penetrantes ojos negros de Itachi. Me observaba algo confundido pero de pronto pareció esclarecer y me sonrió de una forma… extraña. Este chico seguía siendo igual de raro que de niño.

Sentí colores subir a mi rostro y de un empujón me aparté bruscamente de Itachi. Tosí un poco, me sentí ahogada. Sabía que estaba ruborizada pero lo atribuí a las ganas insaciables que tenía de romperle a Sasuke Uchiha su perfecta nariz. Finalmente llegamos al destino y tras un esfuerzo inmenso por salir del tumulto de gente en el autobús, Tomé mis pertenencias con fuerza y me dispuse a desaparecer camino al aula lo más rápido posible. Las ganas de romperle la cara a Sasuke me las guardaría para luego, por ahora lo primero era no llegar tarde.

\- ¡Hey, Sakura! - ¿Es que no podían dejarme en paz? Ahora el idiota de Itachi me llamaba desde atrás. Aceleré el paso tratando de ignorarlo, y es que solo Kami sabía la de barbaridades que podía soltar ese chico. - ¿Sabes? Me retracto. – Soltó sin más alcanzándome y siguiendo mi paso.

\- ¿Qué? – No entendía. Me detuve en seco y lo miré como quien ve un OVNI. Él se detuvo también y al poco tiempo Sasuke nos alcanzó también.

\- Me retracto sobre mi opinión acerca del cuerpo de las patinadoras. – Me sonrió. Sentí calor de pronto, era… bastante lindo. Los dos lo eran, pero su actitud y manera de ser hacían que los viera como aberraciones. Me fijé en la forma de vestir de Itachi. Su estilo me gustaba, pero aun así lo odiaba. – La verdad es… que definitivamente tienes lo tuyo. - ¿QUÉ ESTABA DICIENDO ESTE IMBÉCIL? Abrí la boca ofendida. – Incluso diría que tienes bastante. – El idiota se estaba burlando de mí, seguro era eso. – Tengo que agradecerte Sasuke – Dijo mirando ahora a su hermano quien tenía la boca abierta igual que yo. – No tienes ni idea de todo lo que pude tocar en ese autobús. – Con su mano acarició mi mejilla, me guiñó un ojo y acto seguido, sin decir más, se dio la vuelta en dirección al edificio sin borrar su estúpida sonrisa de la cara, dejándonos a Sasuke y a mí congelados sin poder reaccionar. ¡QUE DESCARADO! ¿¡PERO QUÉ SE CREÍA ESTE TIPO!? Era, era, era un… un hombre más, como todos esos… ¡ARGH! ¡Pero que rabia! Por poco sentía hervir mi sangre debido a la indignación. Me volteé hacia Sasuke… todo era su culpa, ¿qué me tenía que andar empujando? ¡Hasta pudo provocarme un accidente!

\- ¡Gracias eh! ¿Podrías por favor tú dejarme en paz ahora? Me amenazaste diciéndome que me alejara de ustedes y los ignorara, ¡pues en eso estoy estúpido! Y tú… tú no haces más que buscar pelear conmigo. ¡Madura de una vez Sasuke! ¡Ya no tenemos cinco años! – Solté molesta, al máximo, y por poco mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, me sentía pasada a llevar y poco respetada. Lo que alcancé a ver de su expresión me impactó un poco ya que no me contestó y noté la completa confusión de su rostro, pero eso no me importó en nada y sin volver a obsérvalo, Tomé mis cosas y furiosa me encaminé hacia clases.

Pude respirar tranquila cuando llegué al salón y aún no había ningún profesor en él. No observé a nadie, sino que caminé directo hacia mi asiento. Hinata ya estaba allí. Y antes de sentarme escuché un silbido proveniente del fondo, de esos típicos que los hombres hacen al ver a mujeres… ustedes entienden. No volteé, de seguro era para alguna de esas compañeritas cabeza de zanahoria que tenía.

\- Hola Hinata. – La saludé sin muchas ganas, ella no me miraba, sino que embobada o quizás con una expresión de poca credibilidad miraba hacia atrás. - ¿Qué pasa? – Y entonces yo también me volteé. ¿Por qué él me miraba así? ¡Argh! Está demás decir que tampoco me faltaban ganas de golpear a ese atrevido. Me sonrío y no apartó sus ojos, me sentí avergonzada… ¿y es que ahora no pararía de molestarme? De seguro no, conociéndolo…

\- Hola Sakura. – Me contestó la chica - ¿Por qué Itachi Uchiha te silba y no deja de mirarte? – La ojiperla por fin me observó y habló con una velocidad sorprendente, fue inevitable que yo no pensara en lo que Itachi me había dicho hace solo un rato.

\- Porque es un estúpido. – Le contesté a mi compañera de manera simple, sin darle más vueltas al asunto, para voltearme hacia delante, de frente al pizarrón. Además el profesor o profesora, de lo que sea que tuviésemos podía llegar en cualquier momento. Pero en vez de observar a un adulto entrar por aquella puerta, ingresó Sasuke. Clavó sus ojos en mí y yo no aparté la mirada, cosa que él sí hizo al segundo. Su semblante no era para nada a como yo estaba acostumbrada, estaba extraño o demasiado mal genio. Sin duda estaba enojado, era un verdadero tonto, yo tenía que estar enojada… y sí que lo estaba.

\- ¡MI AMOR! – Un estridente grito nos molestó a todos en ese momento. Karin. Se había incorporado de su puesto para abalanzarse sobre Sasuke. Yo no pude seguir mirando, es que ella era… ¿por qué no se iba a besarlo a otro lado? La clase no tenía por qué ver sus salivaciones. Qué asco, aunque… se notaba que a Sasuke la molestia o lo que fuese que tuviera, no se le había pasado ni siquiera con el beso, porque ignoró por completo a la cuatro ojos.

Y en medio de todo ese espectáculo mañanero, apareció… una maestra. Venía con un atuendo sport y una botella de agua en una de sus manos, unos anteojos de sol y era muy delgada. Comprendí al instante la clase que tendríamos a continuación.

\- Su nombre es Anko , y es la que imparte deportes Sakura. – Me susurró Hinata, yo asentí comprobando por mí misma lo que acababa de decirme mi compañera. Genial, esa sin duda era una de mis asignaturas preferidas. Al fin algo bueno para arreglar mi mañana.

La tal Anko se veía muy joven, no era muy alta pero se notaba que trabajaba muy bien su cuerpo. Nos hizo ir a los vestidores y tuve que dejarme llevar por Hinata y las demás chicas del salón ya que yo aún no me familiarizaba bien con la escuela. Al llegar debo decir que me sorprendí mucho. Eran más espaciosos de lo que habría pensado.

Cuando era pequeña obviamente yo estaba en el edificio del jardín de infantes así que no podía comparar el vestidor con el de hace años, pero si lo podía comparar con el de mi escuela anterior y he de decir que, además de lo espacioso, se veía más cuidado. Supongo que se debía a que la cantidad de personas que los utilizaban era menor y por lo mismo era más fácil mantenerlos así. Tenía casilleros igual que los corredores, sin embargo estos eran individuales y largos. Cada quien se acercó al que le correspondía incluyendo a mi pequeña compañera y yo me quedé como tonta en la entrada mientras las demás sacaban unos pequeños shorts negros y camisetas blancas sport las cuales al instante comprendí que eran parte del uniforme deportivo. Anko colocó una mano en mi hombro por detrás haciéndome dar un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa y me miró con una sonrisa.

\- El tuyo será ese de ahora en adelante – Dijo amable señalando un casillero cerca de donde Hinata se encontraba acomodando sus cosas. – Ahí dentro encontrarás ya tu uniforme. – Terminó de decirme y se giró hacia todas las demás. - ¡EN CINCO MINUTOS LAS QUIERO A TODAS EN EL GIMNASIO! ¡APRESÚRENSE! - _¡Qué pulmones!_

No tardé nada en cambiarme. La camiseta me quedaba muy bien, aunque los shorts eran demasiado ajustados, y para que yo, quien estaba acostumbrada a la ropa ajustada por el patinaje, lo dijera, era porque en verdad eran incómodas. Estaba segura de que los shorts de los hombres eran más largos y holgados, pero no me iba a poner a exigir derechos de igualdad en mi segundo día de clases. En multitud nos encaminamos todas al gimnasio en donde Anko y los muchachos ya nos esperaban. Seguí a Hinata para quedar cerca de ella y no sentirme tan sola, pero me arrepentí de mi decisión cuando fue a pararse justo al lado de los hermanos diabólicos. Decidí reTomar mi estrategia de la parada del autobús, ley del hielo. No existían para mí.

\- Muy bien clase, antes de iniciar quiero decirles que me siento muy orgullosa, y creo que ustedes también deberían estarlo – Habló Anko con una especie de brillo extraño en la mirada – por tener en este grupo a alguien de la categoría de su nueva compañera – _Ay no…_

\- ¿Está hablando de Sakura maestra? – Se burló Karin en un tono de incredulidad – ¿Está segura de lo que habla? – Soltó una carcajada y sus fieles secuaces le siguieron el juego.

\- MUY… segura Karin. Sakura… – Me llamó y sentí calor en el rostro. Perfecto, seguro me había sonrojado. – ¿Podrías contarles a tus compañeros, quienes por lo que veo no tienen idea, lo que haces tú? – Anko no se veía para nada malintencionada. Podía jurar que era genuino su gusto por mi actividad extracurricular, solo que yo no era de esas que iba por la vida diciendo que hacía patinaje artístico. Me ponía tímida.

\- Yo… – Carraspeé un poco. Tenía la garganta seca y todos me miraban. – Yo hago… soy… patinadora. Sí, eso… yo hago patinaje artístico. – Que horror. Ni siquiera yo sabía si me había entendido a mí misma. De pronto mis pies se habían vuelto la cosa más interesante en el gimnasio. Hubo un momento de completo silencio y en seguida los murmullos comenzaron. Sobre todo por parte de las chicas. Los chicos se limitaban a observarme como no creyéndosela. Por alguna estúpida razón se me ocurrió mirar a mis vecinos, que eran los únicos aparte de mí y de Anko que sabían de mi deporte. Sasuke no tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro, desvió la mirada en cuanto la mía lo encontró. Itachi por el otro lado tenía pose de chico rudo con una mano en su cadera y la cabeza algo inclinada y la barbilla alzada, observándome con una de sus sonrisas.

\- Así es. Sakura estuvo en el equipo regional de Tokyo y ha ganado…

\- Profesora… – La interrumpí con una voz que no tenía idea de dónde había sacado. Me tenía con los nervios de punta. – No creo necesario que…

\- ¡Oh vámos! ¿De qué hablas? ¡Claro que es necesario! Ese tipo de talentos deben ser reconocidos. Como les decía, su compañera… – Juro que quería que me tragara la tierra en ese preciso momento. No era que me avergonzara de lo que hacía. Al contrario me sentía orgullosa, pero aquí yo era la chica nueva y aún no quería que se supieran esas cosas. Se marcan estereotipos y la gente comienza a hablar sobre cosas que no tienen ni idea. Nuevamente sentí todas las miradas sobre mi persona y miré confundida a Anko. – ¿Qué tal Sakura? ¿Nos mostrarías algunos movimientos? – Quería con todo mi ser decir que no pero cometí el error de mirar a mi alrededor. Algunas miradas de incredulidad, otras retadoras, a algunos les daba igual, pero fue la mirada de asombro de Hinata como rogándome que aceptara lo que me hizo acceder.

\- De-de acuerdo. – No iba a hacer muchas cosas. Por más obvio que fuera, no había hielo, así que me limitaría a hacer algunos movimientos de prácticas de giros en el suelo. Cuando me asignaban una nueva rutina primero debía aprenderme las secuencias de giros y sobre todo cuando estaba aprendiendo uno nuevo debía aterrizarlo bien primero en tierra firme para ya después pasar a practicarlo en hielo. Mi mente se fue, estaba haciendo una rutina sencilla que había presentado en alguno de mis primeros concursos. Nada del otro mundo. La terminé más rápido de lo que pensé, sin embargo al ver nuevamente a mis compañeros los colores regresaron a mi rostro. Anko me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y casi podría jurar que babeaba de lo abierta que tenía la boca. Hinata no lucía muy diferente a su lado. Todos los demás me miraban como si fuese animal de circo e Itachi simplemente me seguía sonriendo, incluso me guiñó un ojo. La expresión de Sasuke no la pude descifrar, pero se veía que no se esperaba lo que vio.

\- ¡BRAVO SAKURA! ¡BRAVO! ¡ESO ESTUVO GENIAL! – Para mi sorpresa la "tímida" Hinata comenzó a vitorear y aplaudir a lo que Anko le hizo segunda y todos los demás les siguieron. Algunos con desgana por supuesto, y otros como Sasuke, su noviecita y su escuadrón de zanahorias ni si quiera se molestaron en descruzar los brazos. Por alguna razón me entro el nervio bobo y me salió una risita estúpida mientras me rascaba el cuello por detrás.

\- Eso fue maravilloso Sakura. Magnífico. De verdad que eres muy buena. Espero que podamos ir a verte a tu próxima competencia. – Me felicitó Anko. Le sonreí algo forzada e iba a responderle cuando una voz chillona resonó en el gimnasio.

\- Si claro, ni que fuera la gran cosa. ¿Verdad? – Habló Karin irónicamente, llamando la atención de los demás. – Si fuera por saltar y hacer acrobacias en el aire, yo – Se señaló a si misma – y claro, también mis chicas – Señaló ahora a su escuadrón – somos mil veces mejores haciendo eso. – Levantó sus cejas y juro que estaba tratando de asesinarme con la mirada. Esa chica seguro estaba tan acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención que no podía soportar la idea de que otra persona, aunque fuera por un mísero segundo, captara más miradas que ella. Ni siquiera lo había hecho yo con esa intención, es más, no pensaba volver a hacerlo fuera de mis entrenamientos y competencias. Mucho menos para probarle nada a nadie. Solo había tratado de no ser grosera.

Anko hizo como si no hubiese escuchado a Karin y después de indicarme que retomara mi lugar en el grupo comenzó finalmente a dar las instrucciones para lo que sería la clase. Aun avergonzada me dirigí hacia donde estaba Hinata. ¿De dónde se le había ocurrido gritar de ese modo? El día de hoy había empezado peor que ayer, y es que jamás antes había tenido tantas ganas de golpear a tres personas diferentes en menos de dos horas. Un horror total.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Le reproché bajito a mi compañera de asiento. Ella abrió mucho los ojos asustada.

\- ¿Q-qué hice? – tartamudeó

\- Pues… gritar Hinata, me avergonzaste. – Tuve que bajar mi mirada a mis pies, sentía aun muchos ojos sobre mí, estaba demasiado incomoda.

\- Pero… si eres genial, ¿por qué te avergüenzas de serlo? – Ella definitivamente no entendía la situación para nada. Y claro, si yo no le había explicado mucho tampoco. Me rendía.

\- Olvídalo. – Le dije al momento en que comenzamos a trotar por alrededor del gimnasio. Hinata era una lenta de primera, y como era la única que me agradaba de toda la clase… a pesar de todo, la esperé. Pero la vergüenza no se me quitaba de todas formas.

\- Y-yo… no te-tengo… mucha co-condición. – Soltó tratando de alcanzar mi ritmo. Jadeaba. Pobrecita. Esa chica realmente me causaba una especie de lástima, pero no lo digo con mala intención, porque algo en ella me provocaba ternura. Y que conste que yo no era para nada tierna. NUNCA.

Seguimos trotando, y fui yo quien decidió disminuir el paso para que Hinata no se agitara más de la cuenta. Entonces, justo en una esquina en la que me detuve a esperarla, alguien me picó por el hombro. Me di la vuelta con rapidez, y pues ahí estaba Itachi con una sonrisa gigante que no quitaba de su bobo rostro.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – Volví a darle la espalda al segundo.

\- Eres… tan linda. ¡Lo digo enserio! No te estoy molestando. – Se había puesto de frente a mí con las manos alzadas como si me mostrara que no tenía ningún arma, para que yo pudiera observarlo.

\- Gra-gracias. – Solté parecida a Hinata con una ceja alzada y aparté mis ojos al instante, ladeando un poco el rostro para buscar con mi mirada a mi compañera de asiento y ahora también de trote. Volví a sentirme como un Tomate a punto de explotar.

Pero él no se limitó a hacerse a un lado o algo, sino que se quedó allí de pie _¿Qué bicho le picó?_ Quizás no recordaba que me odiaba. ¿Para qué me decía eso? No le creía nada. De seguro solo quería reírse de mí.

En menos de un segundo no solo llegó Hinata a nuestro lado, también Sasuke, quien al parecer seguía muy molesto, y se notaba aún más mosqueado cuando se acercó a Itachi.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? – le preguntó extrañado a su hermano. Su pecho subía y bajaba con velocidad, no pude ignorarlo, además estaba un poco despeinado y algo rojo.

\- Nada. – Le contestó Itachi, y volvió a girar su rostro a mí para sonreírme – Después hablamos Saku. – Me dijo para comenzar a correr nuevamente, dejándome de una sola pieza. _¿QUÉ?_ Definitivamente ese tipo estaba mal, ¿por qué ahora quería hablarme? _Que miedo._ Sasuke no pudo disimular su expresión de sorpresa, seguramente estaba igual de confundido que yo.

\- Vaya… – Hinata se hizo presente en la situación con su tono de asombro. Sasuke lo miró y no sé por qué razón la fulminó con sus ojos. ¿Y qué diablos le había hecho Hinata ahora a él? No nos dijo una sola palabra y se alejó rápidamente para correr también. Si le hacía algo a Hinata juro por mi cámara que me iba a conocer de malas.

Lo seguí con mis ojos… pero entonces me encontré con Karin-hueca y su ejército hueco que mientras trotaban en el otro extremo, no apartaban los suyos de mí. Lo que faltaba. Que grupo de ineptas.

\- Vamos Hinata. – Le dije a la ojiperla sin apartar mi vista de ellas yo tampoco.

\- Aham. – asintió entusiasmada y volvimos a nuestro ejercicio. Que confuso, es que realmente, ahora era yo quien no entendía nada, de nada…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de la clase de deportes, nos volvimos a los vestidores, tomé una ducha rápida para correr hacia el salón, ya que tendríamos clases con el señor Umino. Hinata me lo había dicho. El resto de mañana no tuvo nada digno que mencionar. Exceptuando que en el primer receso me topé con ese chico… Neji, y entonces me presentó con el tal Shikamaru. Era el otro chico que yo había visto junto a los Uchiha las veces que divisaba al grupito ese, era el moreno de coleta. Me estuvieron insistiendo con lo de su video, y que ya pronto según ellos les comentarían eso a Itachi y a Sasuke. Fui honesta, aun no lo pensaba, por lo que no podía darles algún tipo de respuesta. Además prefería que estuvieran seguros de que esos otros dos aceptarán, cosa imposible, para después no tener que vivir más vergüenzas.

En la hora de almuerzo volví a sentarme con Hinata, ya no me importaba tenerla cerca todo el tiempo, a pesar de todo, me agradaba como nunca antes me había agradado alguien. Incluso puede que ella llegase a ser esa excepción a la regla. Aunque todavía era demasiado temprano para pensar en ello. Lo más extraño de todo, fue cuando estuve en la fila para esperar por la comida. Itachi estaba justo delante de mí, y entonces trató de entablar una conversación en todo ese rato, y yo no pude soltar una sola palabra de la impresión que me causó, ya que no fue grosero ni dijo nada inapropiado, al contrario fue bastante amable. Incluso quiso ayudarme con mi bandeja y me invitó a sentarme con su grupo, a lo que me negué. Yo podía con mis cosas, y además, nada me aseguraba que él se fuera a comportar así de ahora en adelante, estoy segura que solo fingía para algo en específico, para conseguir alguna cosa, aunque no tenía idea qué podía ser. Y luego entonces cuando yo descubriera esa "cosa", él volvería a actuar como antes, y es que… yo no podía dejar de detestarlo. A mí no me veían la cara. No era tonta…

\- Adiós Hinata, nos vemos mañana. – Me despedí de mi compañera en el pasillo, ya había finalizado el día, y yo lo único que deseaba era lo que venía ahora… el entrenamiento.

\- ¡Adiós Sakura! – Me sonrío feliz. Era como una niñita pequeña.

Yo había comenzado a caminar con mis bolsos enormes hacia la salida. Al igual que el día anterior, todo era un caos Chicos y chicas corriendo por todos lados y gritando seguramente por lo feliz que los hacía esa hora del día. Ya estaba por salir, pero unos gritos me detuvieron.

\- ¡SAKURA! ¡HEY! – Eran Neji y Shikamaru, me estaban haciendo señas y gritando. Me quedé como un poste. Es que junto a ellos estaba ese otro chico muy, muy pálido y delgado que solo ubicaba a la distancia, Karin y algunas de sus descerebradas amigas, Itachi y Sasuke. ¿Acaso querían que yo me acercara? Ni muerta. Claro que no, si deseaban algo, que vinieran ellos. – ¡Ven! ¡Apresúrate! – Siguieron gritando y gesticulando justo lo que yo NO quería. Y es que Karin y las demás estúpidas lo único que sabían hacer era tratar de triturarme con sus miradas, pero eso ni siquiera me intimidaba, eran tan idiotas. De igual forma no me sentía cómoda con todas esas personas. Itachi también me sonreía, casi de la misma manera en que lo hacían Neji y Shikamaru, el otro chico pálido… bueno, con suerte notaba su expresión y Sasuke… él no quitaba esa cara de furia que traía desde la mañana. No pensé mucho, y me acerqué lentamente hacia ellos. Estaban todos apoyados en uno de los muros de piedra que rodeaban el exterior del colegio.

\- ¿Qué… qué pasa? – Pregunté, y tosí un poco, me dediqué solo a observar a Neji, últimamente me sentía demasiado tímida. No me gustaba.

\- Hola. – Dijeron sonriendo Shikamaru y Neji

\- Eh… hola. – Sonreí también y sentí al momento como me ruborizada. _¡Excelente Sakura! No eres más que una tonta._ Miré al chico pálido cuya expresión no lograba encontrar.

\- Ah sí, él es Sai. – Me indicó Neji, apuntando al pelinegro extremadamente pálido, delgado y alto. Él chico alzó sus cejas, me sonrió con una mueca extraña y levantó una mano.

\- Hola. – Lo saludé. Él no abrió su boca. Quizás era mudo. No me importaba de todas formas. Se hizo un silencio que me comenzó a desesperar. – Entonces… ¿para qué…? – Comencé yo.

\- Sí quiero que estés en el video. – Fue Itachi quien abrió su boca y no dejo que terminara de preguntar, sonriéndome. Simplemente no me la creía. _¿Es enserio? Pero… pero…_

\- Yo no. Yo no quiero que esté ella. – Y para continuar mi sorpresa, Sasuke. Claro, como no, eso era un hecho, me detestaba tanto como yo a él, y obviamente no querría que yo apareciera en su… cosa esa.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntaron todos los demás a la vez. Menos el tipo ese, Sai, y las zanahorias quienes aún no decían palabra.

\- ¿Y por qué tendría que estar ella? – Sasuke se enderezó un poco, ya que antes había estado casi recostado en el muro.

\- ¿Y por qué no? – Itachi tenía en el entrecejo fruncido.

\- Porque, primero, ella no me agrada, ni siquiera es amiga de nosotros, y… – Entonces me miró, pero rápidamente volvió su vista a los demás – Yo soy el que canta, así que no. Ella no podrá estar. – Volvió a mirarme despectivamente.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Cuidado con lo que dices! – Neji se había enojado, su tono molesto lo delató. – ¿Y qué tiene que ver con que tu cantes? – Tenía su cejo fruncido.

\- ¿Quién dice que porque tú cantes tenemos que hacer lo que digas? – Ahora Shikamaru se había enojado.

\- Oye Sasuke… no te pases ¿eh? Además… eres el más pequeño de todos, así que Shhh. – Ese había sido Itachi. Y entonces los demás se comenzaron a reír, pero Sasuke… vaya, ahora sí que estaba furioso. Se había acercado a su hermano de manera peligrosa y lo encaró.

\- Y tú el más idiota, por algo estás en mi grupo y no con ellos como deberías. – Le espetó a Itachi con lo cual él aparentemente se molestó – ¿Y a ti desde cuando te agrada… esta? – Volvió a mirarme de esa manera tan… fea. Era incluso cruel.

\- ¿Y eso qué te importa? Estamos hablando del video. Es por el bien de esto, no porque ella nos agrade o no. – Itachi entrecerró sus ojos.

\- Y somos mayoría, tres contra uno. – Aportó Shikamaru.

\- No… y… ¿Sai? Él también cuenta. – Sasuke lo miró de inmediato, casi pude sentir que lo estaba amenazando.

\- No me miren a mí, que yo solo les ayudo con esto. No me metan en sus problemas. – Se excusó el chico alto. _Vaya, no era mudo._

\- Pero… tú también debes opinar. – Sasuke estaba casi a punto de estallar, me estaba asustando. ¿Enserio tanto le molestaba yo?

\- Bueno… en ese caso, la chica es linda. – El pelinegro me sonrío. _Por Kami… ¿por qué dijo eso?_

\- Si, en eso estamos todos de acuerdo. – Itachi me miró y me sonrío descaradamente.

\- ¡Argh! – Observé como Sasuke apretó sus puños. Vaya que estaba molesto.

\- Pues… si ella participa, yo no canto. – Terminó por decir.

\- ¿QUÉ? – Neji se quedó con la boca casi hasta el piso. – ¡No puedes ser tan inmaduro! – Ay no… mejor me voy, ahora se peleaban por mi culpa y…

\- ¿Saben? Mejor, yo me voy. Además… hay muchas más chicas en el colegio y… si, eso, me estoy retrasando, debo irme de todos modos. – Dije mientras ya había comenzado a retroceder.

\- ¡NO! – El grito que pegaron los demás me hizo pegar un salto del susto.

\- Nosotros queremos que seas tú Sakura, seguro a Sasuke después se le quitará lo odioso, y… de todas maneras tiene que hacerlo. – Itachi fulminó a su hermano con los ojos.

\- No cambiaré de opinión. Podemos utilizar a cualquiera de las chicas. – Dijo Sasuke indicando a su novia y a todas las demás que estaban allí, por lo demás, totalmente calladas, era tan extraño.

\- No, no, no, a las chicas no. – Negó Neji.

\- ¿Y por qué no? – Sasuke y su expresión de enojo me tenían los pelos de punta.

\- Porque no nos agradan. – Soltó Shikamaru como si estuviera diciendo lo más simple del mundo. Me quedé en shock. _¡Huye!_ ¿Enserio había sido capaz de decir eso? Wow… Neji, Itachi, Sai, Sasuke y obviamente las zanahorias se quedaron rígidos. Y es que parecía como en las películas, cuando todos se quedan en silencio y entonces lo único que interrumpe aquella situación es la tos de alguien, en este caso de Neji.

\- Bueno… – Intentó calmar un poco las cosas el chico.

\- Es mi novia. – Sasuke les dijo fríamente – Y son nuestras amigas.

\- La verdad Sasuke… no… quiero decir, serán tus amigas, pero de nosotros no. Y si es por usar a alguna de ellas… para eso no hacemos nada. – ¿Es que no encontraron algún momento mejor todos ellos para confesarse sus cosas? ¡Qué horror! Y yo me sentía peor ahí metida.

\- Yo, creo que Sakura sería perfecta en el video. – E Itachi con ese comentario no arreglaba nada, cada vez Sasuke se enojaba más y se ponía más y más rojo.

\- ¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE ITACHI? ¿ACASO TE GUSTA QUE TE INTERESA TANTO QUE ESTÉ? – Y es que se había puesto como loco. Pero… ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir algo así conmigo ahí presente?

\- ¿Y que hay si me gusta? – Me impresionaba la calma de Itachi, pero más me impresionaba lo que acababa de decir. ¿Acaso está demente?

\- Entonces te gusta. – Sasuke se acercó mucho a él, por un momento creí que lo golpearía.

\- Si, me gusta. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto Sasuke? – PERO…PERO…

\- Esto es una mierda. – Escupió Sasuke, más iracundo no podía estar. Agarró la mano de Karin, cuya presencia casi ni se había notado ya que además después que Shikamaru y Neji soltaran que no la querían ni a ella ni a las demás ni siquiera miraba a alguien, y la tironeó para irse de allí. Cuando Sasuke pasó por mi lado me empujó levemente con su hombro. No lo podía creer, y todo por mi culpa. Aunque la verdad… no era culpa mía.

Quiero decir yo no era la interesada en aparecer en eso que ellos harían y tampoco era culpa mía que Sasuke me detestara tanto, ni que Neji y Shikamaru hubieran usado aquel momento para decir que en realidad no les interesaban las demás chicas, que se supone eran de su grupito, y menos era mi culpa que a Itachi justamente hoy lo hubieran raptado los aliens y le cambiasen el cerebro, como para andar diciendo tales cosas, de que yo le agradaba o semejante estupidez como que yo le gustaba. Definitivamente nada de eso era mi culpa.

\- Yo… yo debo ir a entrenar. – Dije casi en un hilo de voz y todos entonces dirigieron la atención hacia mí, ya que antes habían estado absortos mirando como Sasuke se iba.

\- Pero… ¿aceptas, verdad? – Itachi hizo un puchero.

\- Bueno… yo… no lo sé. – Hice una mueca – No quiero causarles problemas. – _Vaya… ¿y desde cuando?_ Quiero decir, ellos no me importaban pero… no estaban siendo malos, solo Sasuke.

\- Vamos Sakura, si Sasuke terminará cantando de todas maneras. – Shikamaru me sonreía muy seguro de lo que decía.

\- Es que… no me sentiré a gusto si él no quiere porque… no, enserio prefiero que utilicen a alguien más. – Les traté de sonreír yo también.

\- Queremos que seas tú, no alguien más. – Neji se acercó a mí y me acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja… y yo tuve que pestañar varias veces.

\- ¡Hey! No tan cerca de ella amigo. – Itachi se interpuso y entonces se quedó de mi lado, mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por mi hombro. _¿WTF? ¿ESTO ES ENSERIO?_ Los tres que estaban allí se quedaron observando a Itachi y luego a mí, y entonces estallaron en carcajadas. Me quería morir, que atroz.

\- Yo, enserio me debo ir. – Carraspeé y me alejé de Itachi – Mañana hablamos. Adiós. – Fue lo último que les dije antes de salir disparada por mis cosas y largarme. Es que, Kami… no creía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Era, era… demasiado extraño, raro, misterioso… ni yo misma sabía qué pensar. Agarré mis cosas muy deprisa para poder correr hacia la parada y tomar algún bus.

Mi viaje estuvo lleno de teorías conspirativas. ¿En qué me había metido sin darme cuenta? Era terrible. Me carcomí la cabeza todo el tiempo, pensando, pensando y pensando, incluso me dio sueño, pero lo tuve que reprimir. Cuando llegué al centro aún era temprano, así que me decidí en ir primero a pasear por ahí, con bolsos y todo, no me importó, necesitaba estirar las piernas. Y luego cuando faltó poco para las 7 de la tarde, me devolví hasta el gimnasio. Kakashi aún no llegaba y los aparentemente el entrenamiento de niños acababa de terminar porque muchas señoras estaban guardando las cosas de sus hijos mientras los llamaban para que salieran de la pista. Una chica de cabello castaño que era la única "adulta" dentro de la pista se encargaba de encaminarlos a todos a la salida. Me recargué en la valla que rodeaba el hielo y recordaba aquellos días cuando mi tía era quien luchaba por sacarme de la pista después de mis clases cuando sentí que alguien me picaba al hombro. Al girarme lo primero que vi fue naranja. Subí la mirada un poco y azul. Un poco más y amarillo. Era un chico rubio de ojos azules y muy alto al cual identifiqué como aquel al que había visto el sábado. Me sonreía de una forma amigable y noté que se le hacían unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas. Era mucho más guapo de cerca de lo que había notado anteriormente, además de mucho más alto. _¡Concéntrate!_

\- Hola, tú debes ser Sakura ¿no? – Dio un paso atrás y noté que estaba más cerca de mí de lo que me había dado cuenta. – Mucho gusto, soy Naruto Uzumaki. – Me extendió una mano y yo me tardé dos segundos en reaccionar.

\- A-ah. ¡Sí! Yo… un gusto. Soy Sakura. Sakura Haruno. – Le respondí al saludo finalmente.

\- He escuchado hablar mucho sobre ti Sakura. Debo decir que estoy impresionado, y muy feliz de tener a una compañera de patinaje tan linda – _¿Qué acaba de decir?_ Sin que yo me lo esperara llevo mi mano, la cual seguía estrechando, hacia sus labios y la besó, para después soltarla y volver a sonreírme. _¡Kyaaaa…!_ Sentí mil colores pasar por mi rostro. Ese chico Naruto era… ¿demasiado extrovertido? ¿Era esa la descripción correcta?

\- Gr-Gracias. Yo… – Carraspeé y traté de mantener mi cordura. No estaba ahí para tonterías de chicos guapos, tenía que averiguar algo más de ese chico y, sin importar lo guapo que fuera, tenía que saber de qué iba esto de las parejas. Finalmente logré componerme. – Disculpa Naruto, no sé mucho sobre ti.

\- Oh, es normal. Al menos aquí en Japón. Verás, mi madre es de aquí, pero mi padre es de Inglaterra así que solo viví aquí hasta los tres años. El resto de mi vida lo he pasado en Inglaterra, hasta hace poco. – Su mirada cambió un poco pero se repuso rápidamente. – He practicado patinaje desde los ocho años y he estado en siete competencias nacionales en Inglaterra de las cuales he ganado cinco. – Aunque hablaba sobre victorias, no sonaba para nada arrogante. Sonaba natural y honesto. – Hice una pausa en la práctica hace dos años cuando me mudé aquí, y hace unos meses que conocí a Kakashi por casualidad lo retomé.

\- ¿Cinco victorias? ¡Es impresionante! – Le expresé sinceramente sorprendida. Las nacionales no eran fáciles, yo había competido en cinco apenas y había ganado tres, y dos de ellas habían sido por muy pocos puntos. – Tú… ¿ya has participado en parejas antes? – Por alguna razón estaba segura de que me había sonrojado un poco.

\- Nunca, será la primera vez. Pero con una pareja como tú estoy seguro de que será un debut impresionante. – Ahí estaba otra vez halagándome. No era que me molestara, solo… no sabía qué responder. Estaba acostumbrada a que mis entrenadores y amigas de mi tía, vamos adultos, me felicitaran. Pero que alguien cercano a mi edad lo hiciera era algo nuevo para mí. Recordé lo de Hinata hacía un rato y me dio más vergüenza. A este paso me pondrán de apodo "el tomate Haruno" o algo así.

\- Eso es lo mínimo que espero de ustedes dos. – Una voz me sacó de la burbuja en la que me pretendía meter para que Naruto no notara mi sonrojo. Kakashi entraba al área de la pista de hielo.

\- Oh, Kakashi. ¿Qué el apocalipsis ya va a iniciar? No es normal que llegues a tiempo. – Naruto le habló a Kakashi con demasiada familiaridad.

\- Bueno, tengo como nueva misión torturarlos así que no me voy a perder ni un minuto de esa diversión. – Respondió el peliplateado alegre para seguido darle un golpecito en la oreja a Naruto. _¿Escuché mal o dijo "torturarlos"?_ – Quiero pensar que si ya están tan relajados platicando entonces ya hicieron sus estiramientos respectivos.

\- Esto… – Demonios, yo iba a hacer eso antes de quedarme embobada con los niños. _Y luego con Naruto._

\- Escúchenme bien los dos – La cara de Kakashi había cambiado completamente. – Para cuando yo llegue ustedes ya deben de estar listos para comenzar a entrenar. Ambos participarán en la sección individual Y en la de parejas de la nacional del próximo año. Tenemos un año para prepararlos, pero si piensan que voy a ser blando con ustedes están muy equivocados. Cuando crucen esas puertas, vienen a entrenar, no a platicar sobre sus vidas. ¿Entendido?

Yo asentí con fuerza. Miré a Naruto y estaba tan tenso como yo, pero luego se relajó un poco y vi su semblante cambiar a uno mucho más serio y profesional. Seguí su ejemplo y corrí a cambiarme. Regresé en menos de cinco minutos y Naruto ya se encontraba estirando mientras Kakashi revisaba la pista junto con un señor que supuse era de mantenimiento, porque arreglaba cada zona que Kakashi le iba indicando. Me uní a Naruto para estirar y no tardamos mucho en estar listos, sin embargo no alcanzamos a ponernos los patines ya que Kakashi llegó junto a nosotros.

\- Hoy no entrarán a la pista. – Anunció sin más el peliplata.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Soltamos al unísono Naruto y yo. _Pero… pero… pero…_

\- Iniciaremos con la práctica de la rutina de pareja. Ya que ninguno de los dos lo ha hecho antes, lo primero será practicar los movimientos, saltos y cargadas que tendrán en tierra. – Sonaba lógico, pero aun así me sentí algo decepcionada. Todo el día había esperado poder deslizarme sobre el hielo, y si lo primero que haríamos sería comenzar con la rutina de pareja eso quería decir que, al menos el próximo mes completo, no pondríamos un pie en la pista. Al menos no para entrenar. – Sé que ambos quieren practicar ya sobre el hielo, y sé que saben que esto significa que no pisaran el hielo para entrenar por un buen rato – Dijo nuestro entrenador como si hubiese leído mi mente – Pero quiero que entiendan algo muy importante. – Kakashi estaba muy serio. – El patinaje artístico, como ambos ya saben, es un deporte increíblemente hermoso, pero como toda rosa, tiene sus espinas. Al patinar en parejas, ustedes dos deberán aprender a leer la mente del otro. Deberán conocer el cuerpo del otro como si fuera el suyo propio, sus dimensiones, su fuerza, qué espacio ocupa y en dónde está a cada segundo que estén juntos en la pista. Cada movimiento debe ser sincronizado con el de su compañero, porque en el momento en que fallen en comunicarse, puede ocurrir una tragedia. – Kakashi señaló la cicatriz en su ojo y en ese momento fue que recordé el cómo se la hizo.

Fue en un Grand Prix cuando yo tenía ocho años. Kakashi tenía una compañera cuyo nombre no podía recordar justo ahora, pero los dos habían hecho un trabajo excelente durante las primeras cinco competiciones clasificatorias. Solo faltaba que obtuvieran los puntos de la sexta, la cual era en Japón, y pasarían como los favoritos a la final. Sin embargo a mitad de su rutina ambos hicieron un juego de giros sobre el hielo que parecían cosa sencilla, pero no midieron bien la distancia entre ambos y el patín de la chica le dio en el rostro a Kakashi y él cayó al hielo al instante. La escena había sido impresionante, incluso recuerdo que mi tía apagó el televisor inmediatamente. Luego me enteré que por poco Kakashi pierde el ojo y se tuvo que mantener fuera de la pista alrededor de un año.

Naruto y yo nos miramos al mismo tiempo y no fue necesario que dijéramos ni una sola palabra. Ambos asentimos y nos dedicamos las dos horas de entrenamiento a comenzar a conocer los básicos del patinaje en pareja. Nunca en mi vida había entrenado de esa forma. No, miento, claro que si lo había hecho, pero es que… wow, era como si hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo. No sentía mi cuerpo, y además por el hecho de ser algo nuevo lo hacía más retador. Puedo decir que me agradaba Naruto porque fue muy fácil congeniar con él. En un inicio pensé que sería una lata eso de tener un compañero porque… pues… hombres. Pero de verdad me sentía muy cómoda con él, además de que se comportaba muy profesional y hacía que no fuera difícil aprender todo lo que teníamos que aprender juntos.

Al terminar el entrenamiento, Naruto recogió rápido sus cosas y, después de quedar de acuerdo en que entrenaríamos lunes, miércoles y viernes de siete a nueve, salió volando del gimnasio disculpándose por no poder acompañarme a tomar el bus (sin que yo se lo hubiera mencionado siquiera) pues aparentemente tenía un compromiso. Le dije que no había problema (lo cual no era mentira) y me despedí de él de lejos. Yo me tomé mi tiempo para cambiarme a mi ropa regular y guardar mis cosas. Estaba algo frío afuera y ya estaba completamente oscuro así que me abrigué con mi suéter, tomé mis dos bolsos gigantes, me despedí de Kakashi y finalmente fui hacia la salida con la intención de llegar a la parada del autobús, pero apenas se abrieron las puertas de cristal me detuve en seco. En uno de los muros de la entrada se encontraba un chico recargado que se me hizo muy, MUY conocido. Era… ¿Sasuke? ¿Pero qué…? Si, era él. Sasuke, de solo pensar en su nombre me ponía de mal humor. Tenía que pasar por ahí, así que no le di más vueltas y seguí avanzando.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Le pregunté al llegar a su lado. Él me miró con los ojos como platos, como si no se hubiera esperado encontrarse conmigo. No tenía ninguna razón para hablar con él, pero ÉL no tenía ningún motivo para estar ahí, así que seguro algo tramaba.

\- Yo… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – ¿Era una broma?

\- Te pregunté yo primero, además… es obvio ¿no? – Lo miré como si él fuera estúpido, aunque claro… lo era. – Entreno. – Y levanté mi brazo para indicarle que estábamos en un gimnasio.

\- Si. Claro… es que yo… – Titubeó – Yo, solo, pasaba por aquí… si eso. – Asintió como si me la fuera a tragar. _Por Kami._

\- ¿Tan tarde? ¿Y por qué justo por este lugar? – Alcé mis cejas

\- Oye, no creas que vine por ti. – Ya se había molestado, pero qué chico…

\- Ah claro, y justo por coincidencia se te ocurrió salir a caminar, y llegaste por aquí. Por supuesto, si caminando desde casa debes llegar aquí en ¿qué? ¿Dos horas? – Le sonreí irónica.

\- Lo que pasa es que… - Lo vi tomar aire y luego expulsarlo haciendo mucho ruido. ¿Qué se traía entre manos? Además se notaba que no sabía que decir, claro, me estaba mintiendo.

\- ¿Me seguiste? – Le pregunté entrecerrando los ojos y entonces me acerqué a su lado amenazante. Él extrañado me miró de pies a cabeza y como si yo le pudiera contagiar alguna enfermedad peligrosa se corrió hacia un lado.

\- Sí, quiero decir… ¡NO! – Soltó molesto, y como ya estaba tan oscuro, con suerte veía parte de él. Y todo porque los faroles estaban del otro lado de la acera de donde estaba el gimnasio.

\- ¿Estabas espiándome? ¿O es que estás planeando como matarme para que no salga en tu video? – Le pregunté ya totalmente enojada. Este chico me estaba haciendo perder los estribos cada día más. Simplemente no entendía porque no se alejaba de una vez. Él mismo había sido quien me advirtió que no me metiera con él y sus demás "amiguitos" y al final era él quien me estaba buscando siempre de alguna u otra forma para fastidiarme. Era un enfermo, eso estaba claro, porque no encontraba ninguna otra posibilidad. ¿Quién te pide semejante cosa, y después es esa misma persona quien se busca tener problemas contigo en vez de ignorarte? Sin duda solo podía venir de alguien tan extraño como él. Itachi y él eran los sujetos más raros del mundo, me había convencido de aquello.

\- No. Yo solo… yo… no sé porque vine. – Me miró apesadumbrado y por un momento creí que me estaba tomando el pelo, pero su actitud seria, me daba a entender otra cosa. – Solo sé que… mira… – Suspiró – te diré algo. Aceptaré que estés en el video, pero lo único que no aceptaré, será que se te ocurra meterte con Itachi. – ERA UN HECHO, ESTE TIPO ERA MÁS QUE IDIOTA. ¿Cómo se le ocurría que yo siquiera estaba pensando en algo así?

\- ¿Estás loco? ¿De dónde sacaste semejante estupidez? ¡No me metería con tu hermano ni aunque me pagaran millones! – Me habían dado ganas de golpearlo nuevamente. Pero ahora por pensar tales tonterías.

\- Él… él no sabe lo que quiere, y de seguro ahora se hará el bueno porque cree que le gustas o porque simplemente es así con todas las chicas, le gustan todas, siempre ha sido así, no te conviene. Y después no digas que no te lo advertí. – Añadió velozmente señalándome con el índice – Te estoy haciendo un favor, y ni siquiera sé por qué. Quiero decir, bueno… – Rayos, otra vez se había enredado. Este tipo sí que estaba loco.

\- Bueno, "gracias". – Hice las comillas con mis dedos – No sé por qué lo haces, tampoco me interesa, pero para que sepas, que aunque no me hubieras dicho esto, yo jamás me hubiese metido con tu hermano. De primera no me gusta y no necesito que tú ni nadie me dé órdenes y me diga que hacer. Y segundo… Me asustas – Le dije algo sincera – eres demasiado… bipolar, o lo que sea que tengas. De todas maneras no soy estúpida, y sé darme cuenta de la clase de personas con las que me rodeo. – Fue lo último que mencioné, y entonces no seguí mirándolo, solo tomé mis cosas y me fui de ahí. Caminaba tan rápido que me dolían aún más las piernas y pies. No tardé mucho en escuchar pasos que me seguían.

\- Oye. – Era él

\- ¿Qué? – Solté molesta. Era el colmo que ahora ni siquiera tuviera privacidad para mis cosas, él no tendría que haberme seguido. Además, ¿en qué momento fue que no me di cuenta? ¿Y es que estuvo todo el rato allí, aburriéndose, hasta esperar a que yo saliera? O es que… ¿le había ido a preguntar quizás a mi tía y ella lo envió con dirección y todo? ¡Grrr!

\- ¿Te ayudo? – Y ahora se hacía el caballero. Claro…

\- No. – Yo estaba que echaba humo.

\- Sé que no nos llevamos bien, pero… enserio, si quieres puedo llevar uno aunque sea. – Se refería a mis bolsos. Ahora ya iba caminando a mi lado. Hoy era el día más loco desde que había llegado a esta ciudad nuevamente, nada me cabía en la cabeza, no podía entender a las personas. ¿Es que acaso no podían ser de una sola línea? ¿De una sola forma? No… tenían que tener problemas mentales graves, que hacían que fueran extrañísimos y cambiantes. Odiaba esa clase de gente, no sabías nunca que te podías esperar de ellos, que es lo que traman, que pasa por sus cabezas, o porqué simplemente actúan de esa manera, que de seguro ni ellos mismos se entienden.

\- ¿Qué pretendes? – Me detuve y lo encaré, este chico me hacía detestar más cada cosa a cada segundo que pasaba.

\- Nada, solo… ayudarte. – Me habló como si yo fuera retrasada. ¿Se quería burlar?

\- No me veas la cara, ni tampoco intentes hacerte el amable, que el papel no te queda. Es más podrías irte por otro lado, no tienes por qué caminar junto a mí. – Volví a tomar mis cosas y apuré el paso.

\- Eres antipática. – ¿Y seguiría?

\- Y tú un imbécil.

\- Eres totalmente detestable.

\- Y tú un inmaduro, violento y agresivo. – Y sí que tenía miles de adjetivos más con los que calificarlo.

\- ¡Te odio! – Dijimos los dos a la vez. Fue tanta mi impresión que tuve que mirarlo. Él se había quedado igual que yo, con la diferencia, de tener su ceño fruncido, cosa que al segundo yo también hice.

\- Nunca me agradaste… – Continuó. A este sí que le encantaba discutir, de seguro en su casa ni su madre ni hermano lo tomaban en cuenta, porque por algo peleaba tanto, y encima conmigo. ¿Qué tenía yo acaso? Yo también discutía bastante, solo que a diferencia de mí, él no había nacido con la habilidad para hacerlo.

\- Pff… ¿y tú te crees que a mí sí? Pues fíjate que no eres el centro del mundo. – Le dije una vez, hubimos llegado a la parada. Además del estúpido ese y yo, había una señora mayor esperando seguramente por el transporte.

\- Siempre, desde pequeña has sido igual. – Y continuaba… pero que odioso.

\- De todas maneras. – Le eché una mirada rápida – Cuando pequeños, eras TÚ quien te morías de ganas por jugar conmigo y ser TÚ mi ÚNICO AMIGO. – Recalqué con un tono más elevado. Si él creía que yo no recordaba… estaba bastante equivocado. Observé con satisfacción como sus mejillas se encendían y supuse que él iría de contraataque.

\- No deberías haber regresado. ¿Para qué lo hiciste? Todos éramos muy felices hasta antes de que llegaras… otra vez. – me contestó fríamente.

\- ¿Y acaso es de tu incumbencia mi vida? Eres patético. – Es que si no hubiese estado esa señora, le lanzaba todos mis bolsos en la cara, pero por respeto a la mujer, no lo hice.

\- No, no me importas para nada, jamás me has importado, y nunca me importarás. Pero está claro que en Tokyo jamás nadie te quiso tampoco, eres demasiado repulsiva para las personas. – Tenía las manos en los bolsillos, y actitud de arrogante. LO ODIABA, LO ODIABA, ¡LO ODIABAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – De hecho, estoy seguro, que la única persona que te ha querido en la vida es tu tía. Y además lo ha hecho por obligación. – Algo me oprimió el pecho en ese instante, algo me dolió por dentro, fue una sensación terrible que no me gustó para nada, fue demasiado… cruel. Y aunque había estado todos estos días reprimiendo llorar, quizás hoy había sido un día para mí, en los que me sentía muy sensible, cosa que jamás me ocurría. No pude evitar comenzar a sollozar. Él era la peor persona del mundo entero. No se merecía compasión, no se merecía nada. Cada vez lloraba con más fuerzas, no lo podía evitar, y no me gustaba, no me sentía bien. De pronto, sentí una mano en mi hombro, tuve que levantar mi mirada, por poco me asusté. Miré con mis ojos húmedos en lágrimas y entonces la señora que estaba en la parada con nosotros, me observaba desde arriba. Me sonrió.

\- Querida… tranquila. – Me dijo con voz suave, luego me di cuenta que miró a Sasuke – Y tú jovencito. ¿Acaso no te han enseñado que hacer llorar a una chica es de poco hombre? – Noté cuando Sasuke se quedó con la boca abierta observando a la anciana, y luego sus ojos no se despegaron de mí, ni siquiera me avergonzaba por saber que él veía mis lágrimas caer a toda velocidad por mis mejillas. Ya no me importaba.

\- Yo… – Comenzó Sasuke, de seguro se quería defender.

\- Claro, como la chica no te toma en cuenta, no hallas nada mejor que hostigarla. Hombres… como si no los conociera. Son tan estúpidos cuando se trata de nosotras. ¿Sabes? Hay mejores formas de llamar la atención de una mujer. Con flores, chocolates o ese tipo de cosas, no haciéndolas llorar. ¿No te da vergüenza? – Yo no cabía del asombro que me estaba provocando la situación. La señora no se notaba para nada feliz, como si yo hubiese sido su hija, jamás alguien me había defendido en la vía pública. Y es que yo creo que nadie hace eso, a no ser claro que sea una golpiza terrible, o un asalto, digo, ese tipo de cosas. – Me gustaría ser tu madre, jovencito, así te enseñaría modales. ¡Con que ahora tratando mal a las chicas! Pero que terrible. El mundo cada día va de mal en peor. – La señora ya había vuelto a tomar asiento y no dejó de murmurar cosas. Yo no podía ni siquiera reaccionar. Y además Sasuke de seguro no hallaba donde meterse, porque si a mí me hubiese pasado algo así, lo mínimo es salir corriendo. Pero como yo no era como él… no de su clase, no de la calaña esa, a mí jamás me pasaría algo así. Aunque de todas formas sentí vergüenza de mi misma, por llorar en público, y que él, precisamente ÉL, me observara y más si sabía que era por su culpa. – ¿Por qué no le pides disculpas e intentas algo mejor para conquistarla? – _¿¡QUÉ!?_ ¿Ahora esta señora se había pegado en la cabeza? Obviamente no entendía las cosas. Me di cuenta que Sasuke iba a abrir la boca, para seguramente decirle algo, o no sé, pero en ese momento pasó un autobús. – Genial, este es el mío. Adiós bonita. – Me sonrío la anciana – Y tú muchacho, ya sabes, regálale algo, yo soy adulta, y sé cuándo a los jóvenes les gustan las chicas. – Ya estaba casi en la puerta del autobús y continuaba hablando. – Y a ti… – Lo apuntó – te gusta ella. – Luego nos sonrío, y yo miré a Sasuke quien al parecer, enserio no podía articular palabra. Yo menos. Creo que los dos nos ruborizamos, era obvio, porque, que una persona ajena diga esas clase de cosas… – ¿Verdad? Lo sabía, nunca me he equivocado con esto... – y fue lo último que dijo, antes de subir por completo y entonces así, en ese momento, desapareció junto con el bus.

El silencio que se apoderó de la parada de ahí en adelante, no hizo nada más que acompañar al viento que soplaba con fuerza a esa hora. La típica brisa de verano. No me atrevía a ni siquiera moverme, con suerte sentía a Sasuke. Estaba incomodo, y solo escuchaba su respiración y alguna que otra tos. Se me hacía eterno el tiempo, hasta que por fin apareció el maldito autobús que nos servía, lamentablemente… a los dos.

* * *

Y bueno, solo espero que les guste.


	7. New enemies

¡Hola!

Ya sé que tardo mucho en subir cada capítulo pero es que se están poniendo tan intensas las cosas en la historia (al punto en que la llevo) que si subo muy seguido pronto me alcanzan y me voy a bloquear horrible. Ya me conozco.

Anyway, este capitulo no esta taaaaaaaaan intenso como siento que estuvo el pasado, pero igual me gustó algo. Siento que Itachi les va a desesperar.

Como siempre, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Ignoré a Sasuke todo el trayecto, y él me ignoró a mí. Así era mucho mejor, porque no tenía la mínima gana de siquiera mirarlo, y supongo que él menos a mí. Cuando tuvimos que bajarnos, tampoco me importó fijarme en su persona. No me importaba, en mi mente solo tenía una cosa: llegar a mi cama y dormir. Además no podía creer que hubiera llorado en frente de ese chico. Kami… de seguro ahora solo se burlaría de mí en donde me encontrara, o quizás le contaba a todo el mundo que yo no era más que una llorona débil. Porque de él, no dudaba que fuera capaz de cosas así de inmaduras.

Caminé a toda velocidad hacia mi casa, ya había sacado las llaves antes de llegar, así que no me tomó más de algunos segundos entrar. Me lamentaba de mi suerte, desgracia la mía de que ese 'Sasuke' hubiese estado espiándome o que lo sea, afuera del gimnasio, porque por su culpa, hasta lo único bueno del día se había echado a perder. Pero es que el muy maldito tocó una fibra muy sensible de mí, y como no. Con lo que me dijo, pues… bueno, tenía hasta razón. Se encargó quizás, sin saber, de atacar mi punto débil. Al llegar al segundo piso divisé que desde la habitación de Tsunade se notaba la luz que emitía la televisión. Me acerqué para que ella supiera que ya estaba en casa. De seguro se encontraba acostada, porque era bastante tarde.

\- Hola. – Le dije bajito, apoyada en el umbral.

\- Hola linda. – Me sonrió torciendo su rostro hacia mí – ¿Cómo te fue?

\- Bien – Mentí encogiéndome de hombros cuando ya estaba por completo dentro de su habitación.

\- ¿Te gustó el entrenamiento? – Me di cuenta que su voz se oía demasiado agotada, quería que ella descansara, seguro que había tenido mucho trabajo.

\- Si, fue lo mejor. Conocí a mi compañero de patinaje y de verdad que es genial, espera a que lo veas. Y con Kakashi como nuestro entrenador… – Suspiré sonriendo – Va a ser perfecto. Inclusive nos dijo que participaríamos en las nacionales del próximo año.

\- Me alegro tanto por ti Saku. Estoy segura de que será increíble. ¿Quieres ver el programa conmigo? – Con el control remoto me apuntó la TV.

\- No tía, la verdad estoy muy cansada, solo quiero comer algo e irme a la cama. – Puse los ojos en blanco, ella se río.

\- Te dejé comida en el horno. – Dijo ya con los ojos clavados nuevamente en la televisión.

\- Gracias. – Ya me había acercado hacia la puerta – Buenas noches Tsunade. – Me giré para despedirme una vez fuera.

\- Buenas noches Sakura. – Me tiró un beso, se veía graciosa haciendo eso. – Ahhh, cariño, lo olvidaba… – Escuché su voz cuando ya estaba de camino a la cocina, me tuve que devolver.

\- ¿Dime?

\- ¿El sábado no entrenas o sí? – Entrecerró sus ojos

\- No, el sábado no. – Hice una mueca. _¿Por qué? ¿Qué había el sábado?_

\- Perfecto.

\- ¿Por…?

\- Invité a Mikoto con los niños, a cenar. – Soltó simple, como si eso fuese lo más normal o común de la vida. "Los niños". Puaj… los cerdos mejor dicho. ¿Es que acaso no podía librarme de esos estúpidos ni en mi propia casa? Claro que no sería fácil si su madre y mi tía eran tan amigas. Era terrible, sin duda era lo peor que me podía suceder. Si tan solo Tsunade se enterara de cómo eran esos tipos conmigo. Pero yo no quería armar problemas, y menos si quizás aquí en la ciudad la persona con la que mi tía se llevaba bien y probablemente fuese la más cercana era la madre de esos. Y yo tenía orgullo y dignidad, no era una niñita para andar acusando a los demás como cuando tenía cinco, ya debía y podía resolver mis problemas sola, yo había madurado. No como Sasuke, que seguía al parecer comportándose como un bebé, haciendo llorar a las mujeres, al igual que cuando pequeño.

\- Estupendo. – Sonreí irónica, y con el mismo tono.

\- Por eso mismo te estoy avisando con tiempo, así te haces la idea en la cabeza. – Me alzó las cejas seguidamente. Molestándome. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Acaso también se sentía mal, o se había golpeado la cabeza como esa señora que estaba en la parada de buses? ¿Suponiendo cosas que…? Pfff, la edad. La edad afectaba la mente de las personas.

\- Gracias Tsunade, es muy gentil de tu parte. – Rodé los ojos y sin escuchar nada más proveniente de su boca cerré la puerta de su habitación.

Era horrible, me tendría que aguantar a esos chicos esta vez en mi casa. Y es que si Itachi seguía con sus estupideces lo golpeaba en frente de su madre, no me importaba, y también a Sasuke. Mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. Porque yo tenía límites, y esos dos ya los habían sobrepasado hace bastante rato. Ya en la cocina, encendí la luz, por poco quedé ciega. Me lavé las manos y me acerqué hacia el horno para sacar la cena. Definitivamente este tampoco había sido mi día. Al ver la comida, hasta se me quitó el hambre. Pero tenía que ser agradecida, así que no me quedó otra que comerme todo.

Para no aburrirme ni quedarme dormida encima de la mesa y del plato, prendí la televisión. Estaban pasando un video de una canción muy conocida, pero no tenía idea de quien, porque tampoco me fijé y no me interesaba. Luego de casi tragarme la comida, para terminar lo más pronto posible con la tortura, lavé la loza y entonces apagué la televisión para poder irme a dormir. Subí arrastrando los pies, aún no podía sentir mi cuerpo, el entrenamiento me había dejado como una muerta.

Sin que me diera cuenta una sonrisa me atravesó el rostro. Recordé a Naruto y lo amable que había sido. Creo que nadie (de mi edad) además de Hinata había sido tan amable conmigo desde que llegué a Konoha. Me habría gustado platicar un poco más con él, pero durante el entrenamiento Kakashi se había encargado de que no tuviéramos tiempo ni de respirar, y por la prisa que Naruto tenía al final no hubo tiempo de nada. Igual lo vería mañana así que ya habría oportunidad después. Hice todo lo que debía hacer muy rápido y con todo el cansancio físico y mental, me tiré en la cama y me dormí al instante.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, asustada. Había tenido pesadillas. Mi mente estaba aún estaba llena de cuchillos y espinacas. Un verdadero trauma. A tientas busqué mi móvil para ver la hora. Sentía como si haber dormido no hubiese servido de nada, me encontraba aturdida. Mis ojos estaban luchando por no cerrarse y mi cuerpo por volver a cubrirse con las mantas. Y me dolía el lado izquierdo del cuerpo terriblemente, al parecer me dormí recargada solo a ese lado. Y eran…las 8:30. Me había quedado dormida… Otra vez. Pero ahora sí que llegaba tarde. Alumna nueva, tercer día y tarde. Espectacular. Ni siquiera me servía correr, ¿para qué, si ya estaba retrasada? Gruñí, hice un puchero y me comencé a quejar como una verdadera pequeñita lo haría.

De seguro mi tía todavía dormía, así que al menos con eso no había problemas. El asunto en cuestión, era no despertarla. Me metí a la ducha a regañadientes, tenía mucho frío. Al salir me calcé una ropa ligera, quiero decir, era verano. Como no encontré esas sandalias tan lindas que me había comprado antes de venirnos hacia acá, tuve que calzarme los jeans negros con las converse rotas. Es que no había tiempo de ponerme a buscar cosas en el armario, y con lo desordenada que era, quizás encontraba las cosas para invierno. Y en el bolso… bueno por tercer día consecutivo llevaría las mismas cosas. Me hice una coleta alta en el cabello y solo alcancé a maquillarme los ojos con delineador negro. Parecía verdaderamente una muerta. Odiaba ser tan pálida. Lancé otras cosas en el bolso y me largué. Gracias al cielo no había despertado a la tía. Tomé una naranja del congelador, sería mi desayuno. A los cinco minutos ya estaba en el autobús. Ya eran las 9:15. Me había perdido ya la primera clase. ¿Y qué excusa inventaría? No me gustaba mentir, era mejor ser honesta. _Ay vamos, ¡como si nunca nadie en su vida se hubiese quedado dormido!_ Al llegar a la escuela, no me importó correr por el pasillo. ¿Pero quién se atravesó en mi camino esta vez? Neji, Shikamaru y el chico ese, Sai.

\- ¿Qué tal Sakura? – Los tres me miraban sonrientes.

\- Que tal, eh… sí, bien, hablamos después, llegaré tarde. – Sonreí forzadamente, casi no frené ni los miré tampoco, sé que eso era de mala educación, pero no había tiempo para charlar con ellos.

\- Ya vas tarde. – Escuché la voz del chico pálido. Y como si un ladrillo hubiese caído en mi cabeza, reaccioné. Me detuve, era cierto. _¿Qué diferencia hacía un minuto más o un minuto menos?_ Suspiré y lentamente me giré para volverme hacia donde ellos. Una vez a su lado, me sentí incomoda, es que se me quedaron mirando y yo… pues, sin saber qué hacer.

\- Oh, ¿Qué te sucedió en la camiseta? – Neji apuntó hacia el centro de mi camiseta rosa, con cerditos mucho más rosas.

\- ¡Demonios! – Solté cuando me di cuenta, tenía la camiseta llena de manchas de jugo de naranja. Eso ni siquiera salía fácilmente, y las manchas más grandes, naranjas obviamente, estaban justo en la nariz del cerdito que más resaltaba. – Ugh, odio cuando me pasan estas cosas. – Me quejé de manera sufrida mirando la tragedia. Por descuidada, porque jamás me fijaba. – Es que me tragué una naranja y debió de saltar jugo. – Los miré y me sentí culpable al decirlo, no tengo idea porqué, era mayor la vergüenza, en verdad. El ardor se apoderó de mi rostro cuando ellos se miraron entre si y se largaron a reír.

\- Hey, y… – Neji se rascó la nuca – ¿pensaste acerca de lo del…?

\- ¿Video? – Lo corté.

\- Aham. – Asintieron todos, y me miraron con expresión de cachorritos. Odiaba cuando la gente hacía eso, solo para convencer a los que no tenemos carácter fuerte. Digo, yo tengo carácter fuerte, MUY fuerte, pero así y todo… pues… me podía.

\- La verdad es que… no lo sé aún. – Me encogí de hombros.

\- Vamos Sakura, no te cuesta nada, por favor. Además Sasuke ya aceptó, y ni siquiera lo tuvimos que convencer nosotros – Aportó Shikamaru

\- Si. Bastante extraño, pero es probable de que se haya dado cuenta solo de que tú eres la imagen que…

\- Entiendo, está bien, está bien, aún no logro comprender muy bien acerca de lo que específicamente quieren, pero… creo que los ayudaré. – Concluí. ¿Enserio los ayudaría? Pff, ni siquiera sabía qué cosas decía.

\- ¡GENIAL! – Me sonrieron felices y luego chocaron manos entre ellos.

\- Gracias, enserio, no te arrepentirás. – Neji por poco me abrazó. _Vaya, que expresivo._ Por sobre el hombro de Neji vi a un chico salir de la oficina de dirección que me resultó muy familiar.

\- No puede ser… – Dije por lo bajo y Neji me miró extrañado. – Sí, claro. Ahora mismo tengo que hacer algo, después nos vemos. – Me despedí muy rápido de ellos y caminé en dirección al chico rubio.

\- Si, nosotros… solo salimos a tomar aire. – Me dijo Neji a lo lejos y escuché un vago "Adiós" de parte de los otros. Les hice una seña sin girarme como respuesta.

\- ¿Naruto? – Llamé al rubio quien levantó la vista del papel que sostenía en sus manos para fijar sus enormes ojos azules en mí. Sonrió. _¡Vaya sonrisa!_

\- ¡Sakura! – Me saludó contento ya que había llegado a su lado. – ¿Estudias aquí? ¡No puede ser! ¡Qué bien! – Celebró con más emoción de la que esperaba.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que… – Conforme hablaba iba conectando los puntos. Naruto traía una mochila y una hoja similar a la que me dieron en mi primer día con mi horario, y además justo venía saliendo de la oficina de dirección.

\- Hoy me reintegro a la escuela – El rubio me mostró su hoja de horario. – Ya estudiaba aquí, pero el año pasado tuve algunos… problemas, así que hoy es mi regreso oficial.

\- ¡Pero si hasta estás en la misma clase que yo!

\- ¿Enserio? – Miró su papel sorprendido. – Oye, entonces ya vamos tarde ¿no?

\- Si… un poco.

\- Oh no… – Despegó los ojos del papel y me tomó de la mano para comenzar a correr conmigo a cuestas.

\- Oye, qué rayos…

\- Créeme, es mejor correr. – Decidí no hacer más preguntas y tratar de seguirle el paso. Era difícil porque sus piernas eran casi medio kilómetro más largas que las mías pero de algún modo lo logré.

Al fin estábamos frente a la puerta del aula. Traté de tomar un respiro, pero antes de que pudiera lograr reponerme de la carrera que había hecho Naruto ya había golpeado la puerta. Un nerviosismo extraño me invadió, y más aún cuando Naruto me puso frente a él. Quizás con quien me encontraba del otro lado.

\- ¿Si? – Una señora muy mayor, salió a recibirnos.

\- Eh… hola, yo soy…

\- Una atrasada. TARDE, llegas tarde. – Enarcó sus cejas, su expresión no me gustaba nada, y menos ese tono. Se notaba de esas estrictas. Siempre tenía que haber de las de su clase en los colegios. Con la misma expresión se fijó en el rubio quien no había movido ni un músculo. – LLEGAN tarde. Señor Uzumaki, ya debería saber que no por ser sobrino del director tiene algún tipo de trato especial.

\- Lo sé profesora…

\- Yo… lo siento, soy nueva y… – Intenté excusarme al menos, con suerte podría salvarnos a ambos.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Con más razón deberías llegar temprano y tratar de ponerte al día con las materias. – Me equivoqué. Nos observaba por debajo de sus anteojos, que por lo demás eran feísimos. – Pasen rápido. – Abrió la puerta por fin, de par en par, dándonos paso a mí y al rubio. Tímidamente entré en el salón. Para variar todos se me quedaron mirando. Quizás en que clase estábamos, porque se notaban muy ordenados y bastante callados. Noté sin embargo que algunos hicieron comentarios por lo bajo al enfocar su mirada en Naruto. – ¿Tú eres…? – Buscó en la lista.

\- Haruno. Sakura Haruno. – Me quedé de pie junto a su escritorio y noté que Naruto había pasado de largo y se había sentado en la mesa detrás de la mía. La profesora me miró, aún enojada.

\- ¿Y qué esperas? ¿Una invitación para tomar tu lugar? – Ladeó su cabeza. _¡Pero qué mujer más desagradable!_ – Para su información señorita Haruno… – Ahora se había acercado a borrar el pizarrón, mientras yo sin mirar hacia ningún lado, me dirigí a mi asiento. Como sería la tensión en ese salón, que incluso Hinata no me dijo nada. – soy la señora Chiyo, maestra de Historia. – Se giró rápidamente, otra vez asesinándome con sus ojos. – Y a mi clase jamás llegue tarde otra vez, si no quiere claro que la deje reprobada antes de su primer examen. – Ya estaba casi encima de mi mesa, amenazándome, no pude apartar mis ojos y tragué saliva costosamente. – ¿Entendido? – Asentí sin decir nada y sonrío cínicamente. – Espero no tener que recordárselo nuevamente a usted también señor Uzumaki. – Me imagino que Naruto hizo lo mismo que yo porque la señora Chiyo se le quedó mirando desde su posición. – Me parece. – Se incorporó y volvió hacia su escritorio. En ese momento pude botar todo el aire retenido en mis pulmones.

\- Lo siento Sakura, olvidé advertirte de ella. – Susurró Hinata tan bajo, que por poco solo la vi mover los labios. Para que se tranquilizara, solo le quité importancia con un gesto de mi mano. En ese momento, sentí algo en mi espalda, pero la profesora me miraba mientras había comenzado a hablar de alguna clase de guerra, así que no quise girarme a tratar de averiguar que podía haber sido. Cuando ella se comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro sentí otra vez lo mismo, pero esta vez, más fuerte. No pude evitar girarme, y me fijé en el piso. Dos bolitas de hojas de cuaderno, muy pequeñas y redondas estaban allí tiradas. Miré a Naruto con cara de pregunta pensando que podía haber sido él quien las lanzó, pero en un movimiento rápido negó y se encogió de hombros. Dudé por un momento, y sin tomarle mayor importancia las recogí. Disimuladamente comencé a abrir una.

"¿Almorzamos juntos?. Eso sí… SOLOS."

 _¿QUÉ?_ Sin comprender nada, abrí esta vez la otra bolita, extrañadísima.

"Vamos, no aceptaré un 'NO' por respuesta. No temas que yo no muerdo… aunque quizás hago otras cosas…"

¿Pero qué burrada era esto? De seguro se habían equivocado de persona, o no tenían buena puntería. No pude no voltearme, para tratar de descubrir quien quería tomarme el pelo. Y entonces me encontré de lleno con los ojos de Itachi, quien me miraba como si yo fuese… no sé. Fruncí mi ceño, y más al darme cuenta que me saludó, alzando sus cejas. Había sido él. Naruto al parecer se dio cuenta de mi expresión, claro al estar frente a él, así que siguió mi mirada y me di cuenta por el rabillo del ojo que se había puesto tenso. Itachi al parecer también lo notó y su mirada cambió por unos segundos que le dedicó al rubio, pero se repuso rápidamente y lo ignoró. Volvió a mirarme y me guiñó un ojo. Como no… ¿Qué se creía?

\- Al parecer su compañera nueva no conoce las reglas de esta clase, tendrán que explicárselas pronto chicos. ¿Señorita Haruno? – Me giré lentamente casi con los ojos cerrados, me sentía asustada, y más al sentir que esa bruja estaba cerca.

\- ¿Me puede explicar que hacía? – Sus ojos me fulminaban.

\- Yo… y-yo – Titubeé

\- No ponía atención, no me diga, eso está claro… – Y entonces, se fijó en los papelitos que tenía encima – Deme esto. – Me los quitó bruscamente, y entonces los comenzó a leer.

Oh no. Lo sabía. Sabía que nada bueno ocurriría a continuación. Y es que en ese pequeño lapso en que observé a la mujer mover sus ojos y así leer el contenido de las bolitas de hoja de cuaderno un sin fin de teorías y pensamientos malvados turbaron mi mente. Es que, ahora sí, estaba perdida. Esta mujer seguro me mandaba expulsar o algo ¿Por qué tenía que siempre sucederme ese tipo de cosas a mí? No lo entendía, y por cierto me molestaba completamente. Itachi. Todo era culpa de ese Itachi Uchiha; que al parecer no se conformaba con todas las imbecilidades que había hecho, sino que el muy idiota quería alargar su historial, y con eso, solo lo podía detestar más.

\- Vaya… así que ¿a esto vienes a la escuela? – la anciana ya había terminado de leer los 'mensajitos' y ahora los tenía en su puño. Me miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y su aterradora voz, sonaba mucho más grave que anteriormente. – No me sorprende de todos modos… – _¿Qué demonios quiso decir con eso?_ Continuó así mismo y ahora con sus ojos clavados en mí, como si yo fuese la peor cosa del mundo. – Con que ¿lanzándote papelitos a tus compañeros? – _¿¡QUE!?_ Kami, esta tipa estaba entendiendo todo mal. – Dime Sakura, ¿Para quién era esto? – Le mostró a toda la clase las bolitas de papel. Con la intención de burlarse seguramente. O sea que ahora la culpable era yo… ¡fabuloso! Lo que me faltaba.

\- N-no, usted está entendiendo mal, yo… – Intenté justificarme, y es que era cierto. Ella se había imaginado todo al revés.

\- ¿Ahora soy yo la que entiendo mal? – Me preguntó incrédula y con una sonrisa maligna en su cara. – Señorita es usted la que entiende mal. A clases no se viene a coquetearle a los muchachos ni a tener encuentros románticos de ningún tipo. Al menos en MIS clases no lo haga nunca más. Puede mandarse estas cosas… – Dejó las bolitas de papel en su escritorio, ya que ahora se dirigía hacia el pizarrón – en los recesos o en otras clases. PERO NO EN LAS MÍAS. – Sentenció verazmente ante el silencio de todos. Yo por mucho alcanzaba al menos a escuchar mi propia respiración, costosa por lo demás, quizás de los nervios que tenía, o miedo. ¿A qué? No tengo idea porque yo no había hecho nada malo. Me di cuenta que Hinata al parecer estaba más nerviosa todavía, ya que no dejaba de mover las piernas por debajo del escritorio y me estaba desesperando. Es que quizás ella conocía las reglas y sabría que me depararía a mí ahora. O probablemente, solo le temiera a la vieja. Y es que yo también en estos instantes le tenía terror. – ¿Le dirás entonces a la clase, para quien era esto? Así te ahorras el jueguito este, y se lo dices a la persona a la cara. – Levantó una sola ceja, en señal de reproche.

\- Es que yo, yo no iba a…

\- Estás castigada. Por no prestar atención, es una falta de respeto lo que pretendías hacer y además, con intención, ibas a desvirtuar la atención de algún compañero.

\- Pe- pero no… – Volví a tratar de defenderme. Estaba trabada, no podía expresarme y eso me estaba angustiando mucho más. Tenía ganas de patear a alguien. Por preferencia a la bruja esta y a Itachi, ya que gracias a él…

\- Fuera de mi clase. – Me apuntó con su brazo hacia la puerta, dejándome de una pieza. No lo podía creer, ¿era enserio? ¿Hacía tanto drama por algo así? A esta tipa le fallaba algo. Ni siquiera me iba a servir de algo replicar. Ya me daba cuenta que era una persona irrazonable.

Tomé aire, y sin mirar a nadie, ni siquiera a Hinata o al mismo Naruto, que al parecer se estaba lamentando todo esto, dignamente me incorporé y recogí mis cosas. Ahora estaba segura que me enviaría a la biblioteca o a otro lugar peor, o a hacer un trabajo enorme para su clase. Ya para cuando ya estaba caminando por en frente del salón, sintiendo todos los ojos sobre mí escuché el chirrido de una silla al arrastrarse.

\- No es su culpa. – Me tuve que girar con el rostro casi desfigurado debido a la sorpresa. – Yo fui quien le lanzó los papeles, ella solo los recogió y los estaba leyendo cuando usted se percató. – Itachi se había levantado de su asiento y ante la sorpresa de todo el mundo, miró a la maestra enojado.

\- Uchiha. Claro… como no, debí imaginármelo de un principio. – La señora Chiyo ya había bajado su brazo y ahora a quien fulminaba con sus ojos era a Itachi.

\- Castígueme a mí. Sakura no tiene nada que ver. – ¿Era una broma? No lo podía creer. ¿Itachi estaba reconociendo que era su culpa? ¿Me estaba salvando? ¿Y por qué? Si él y su hermano solo querían hacerme la vida imposible y...

\- Los dos. – Sonrío con crueldad la vieja Chiyo. – Los dos están castigados, recoge tus cosas. – Le ordenó también a Itachi. – Se irán a la biblioteca y harán un informe en conjunto acerca de los principales líderes bélicos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. – terminó con una sonrisa.

Yo aún estaba de pie en el mismo lugar, no sé con qué cara, porque me sentía en shock. Itachi en vez de rezongar o quejarse, extrañamente formó la sonrisa más amplia del mundo. Una. Perfecta. Sonrisa. Es que… el muy maldito era bastante guapo, debía reconocerlo. Tomó su mochila y comenzó a caminar hacia donde yo estaba. Miré al resto de la clase ante mis nervios, y de pasada a Sasuke. Estaban todos con los ojos como platos, Hinata tenía la boca tan abierta, que podrían haberle entrado un millón de moscas, Karin no apartaba su mirada de estúpida, más estúpida aún, de Itachi y de mí seguidamente. Naruto se veía rojo, como molesto o tal vez no lo supe identificar. Y Sasuke… pues… no supe identificar su expresión. No sé si estaba furioso o muy furioso, o muy, MUY furioso. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos y noté como de lo tenso que tenía su rostro, frunció su ceño y labios a la vez, además de no despegar sus ojos entrecerrados de mí. Un enorme escalofrío me recorrió la espalda en ese momento. De seguro ahora me golpeaba. Quiero decir, él me había amenazado sobre él, sobre su hermano y demás amigos. Y yo… bueno, él creería ahora que gracias a mí su "hermanito" estaba castigado.

No estoy segura de si él sabía que yo no era quien me buscaba todo esto, así como tampoco me busqué lo del video y otras cosas. No pude no recordar sus palabras del día anterior. Eso de, "ojala jamás hubieras regresado". Sentí mi pecho apresado y la sangre se acumuló en mi rostro, ardía. No entendía por qué estaba reaccionando así, me sentía incomoda.

\- Espero que aprendan la lección. – Ahora que Itachi estaba junto a mí, pero sin ninguna señal de arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho y en consecuencia por lo que tendríamos que hacer, o lo que estaba ocurriendo, la maestra apoyó cada una de sus manos en el hombro de Itachi y en el mío, guiándonos hacia fuera de salón. – Quiero que el informe sea completo, perfecto. No me interesa como lo tengan que hacer, pero si el viernes no está en mis manos… – Nos amenazó con una horrible expresión – les irá peor. – Fue lo último que nos dijo antes de cerrarnos la puerta en la cara.

¡ARGH! MALDITA TIPA, ¡CUANTO LA ODIABA! Y es que odiaba odiar a las personas cuando apenas las conocía, pero ella se había llevado una mala impresión de mí, y ni siquiera era mi culpa. Tuve que dejar de mirar hacia la puerta ya cerrada, y llevé mis ojos llenos de rencor hacia quien era el culpable de todo.

\- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! – Le espeté con rabia, dándole un fuerte golpe al piso con uno de mis pies. Él sin dejar de sonreír, cosa que ya me exasperaba, no apartó sus ojos y se acercó a mí con descaro.

\- ¿Hacer qué? – ¿Ahora se hacía el gracioso?

\- Tú broma estúpida con los papeles esos.

\- No es broma. – Cada vez lo sentía más cerca, así que en un rápido acto, retrocedí y comencé a caminar por el gran pasillo, alejándome de él, para así buscar la biblioteca.

\- No te creo, y además ¿por qué te entregaste? Si tú y Sasuke me odian, no necesitas intentar aparentar y… – Comencé a hablar sin mirarlo, avanzábamos, pero yo solo observaba por el rabillo del ojo como él, su vestimenta ajustada y largas cadenas colgantes caminaban junto a mis negros y desgastados jeans y converse agujereadas.

\- Porque me gustas. – Soltó en el momento que detuvo mi paso agarrándome del brazo y deteniendo así mi rápida caminata. Cuando su rostro estuvo ya a centímetros del mío, y reaccioné al notar su perfecta nariz casi también sobre la mía, sacando una fuerza extrema de algún rincón de mí, lo aparté con el empujón más grande que recuerdo haber dado jamás.

\- No seas idiota. – Solté una vez él ya estaba bastante lejos, a unos metros, apoyado en uno de los tantos casilleros del pasillo, que es donde había llegado a dar, mirándome como si yo fuese loca. Acá el único loco era él. ¿Por qué me decía esas cosas? ¿Cuál era su razón para seguir burlándose de mí?

\- ¿Pero por qué? Solo te estoy diciendo la verdad. – Otra vez se quería acercar con la sonrisa burlona ya repuesta en su rostro.

\- ¿Me quieres ver la cara? – Fruncí mi ceño, ya harta, acortando ahora yo las distancias, para amenazarlo rudamente, con mi dedo índice sobre su pecho cubierto por delgada camiseta negra que traía.

\- No… pero me encantaría ver eso y otras cosas. – Arqueó la ceja de una manera que… ¡Argh! ¡Pero si yo era tan boba! Itachi era inmenso a mi lado. Quiero decir, era mucho más alto, y me di cuenta de que al estar tan cerca, él había apoyado su brazo en uno de los casilleros, y estaba casi encima de mí. – Como por ejemplo… – Continuó con voz… demasiado… _Shaaaaaaaaaa.._. Traté de poner la peor cara del mundo. Él no me intimidaría, nunca nadie lo había hecho, y ese chico no sería el primero. – eso. – Y entonces terminó por apuntarme ahora él con su dedo sobre mi camiseta, específicamente en el centro, en donde el cerdito rosa más grande resaltaba con la enorme mancha.

\- ¿Eh? – Estúpidamente yo me miré también, y entonces el dedo de Itachi que anteriormente estaba allí, rápidamente ahora se encontraba sobre mis labios con un movimiento que ni siquiera noté. Desconcertada totalmente, como idiota, y olvidando así mi enojo, lo miré yo, él me sonreía, con su mejor sonrisa de seguro; era hermosa. Y es que ni podía reaccionar, había quedado totalmente en blanco. Y entonces no sé qué mierda me sucedió porque de pronto su boca estaba en mi boca y pude sentir sus labios que en menos de un segundo se comenzaron a mover sobre los míos. Ante eso, de inmediato volví a la realidad, y volví a ser yo. – ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA PRETENDES?! – Roja, y muerta de vergüenza me alejé de él, ahora yo era quien se encontraba estampada en los casilleros opuestos a una distancia razonable. Itachi solo se limitó a volver a formar esa sonrisa, que ya me desesperaba, ¡¿por qué no me gritaba o se enojaba y peleábamos?! ¡¿Por qué él tenía que seguir allí con esa sonrisa estúpida de suficiencia como si yo fuera el chiste más gracioso del mundo?!

\- Pretendo… pasar buenos momentos contigo. – Se mordió los labios y se echó a reír. Yo ya tenía claro que se quería burlar a cuesta de mí, pero tampoco tenía que hacerlo así. Era un bastardo.

\- No sabes qué cosas hablas estúpido. – Sabía que mi rostro seguía haciéndole competencia a un tomate así que me di la vuelta y comencé a avanzar a toda velocidad. Quería alejarme de él, en ese momento no me importaba absolutamente nada el puto trabajo de Historia.

\- Claro que sé. Me gustas, ya te lo dije, y quiero que pasemos divertidos y agradables momentos los dos. ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? – Me había alcanzado, pero yo ni pensé en detenerme.

\- No Itachi. Yo no te gusto. Tú me odias, ¿no lo recuerdas? – Suspiré – Te advertí que no te metieras conmigo, que dejaran de molestarme tu hermano y tú, ¿tan imbéciles son, que no lo logran entender? – Ahora sí que hablaba enserio, ante eso, él me adelantó y se puso enfrente de mí, obstaculizándome el paso.

\- ¿Cuándo dije YO que te odiaba? – Alzó una ceja, y yo abrí la boca para refutarle, pero entonces la cerré al instante. Él no me había dicho eso, en realidad solo había sido Sasuke, pero para mí era prácticamente lo mismo.

\- No sé, pero te burlaste de mí con Sasuke cuando nos conocimos en tu casa, fueron crueles y yo no les había hecho absolutamente nada. – Miré al piso

\- Pero jamás dije que te odiaba. Además Sakura, nosotros ya nos conocíamos de antes, y los dos lo tenemos claro. Que tú no sepas de bromas es diferente, Sasuke y yo solo te queríamos tomar el pelo un rato. – Se encogió de hombros como si eso fuera lo más normal del planeta. – Y con respecto a lo que te dije de tu cuer-

\- No me interesa. – Lo corté sin mirarlo

\- Está bien… – Lo oí reír divertido, es que quizás que pretendía decirme esta vez, y yo no quería más detalles sobre lo que él pensaba de mi cuerpo.

\- Se nota que sigues igual a cuando éramos unos niños. Es verdad, claro que nos conocíamos. Y de seguro ahora, obviamente no pretendes que las chicas hagan filas para besarte, pero estoy segura de que lo que acabas de hacer conmigo… lo haces con quien se te crucé. – Al decirlo lo miré por fin a los ojos. Y es que había recordado lo que me había dicho Sasuke tan solo el día anterior, acerca de Itachi. Él se había quedado de seguro como piedra, porque con suerte lo observé pestañar, estaba un poco colgado, como si no entendiera nada. – Y además… – Agregué para picarlo – ya es la segunda vez en tu vida que me besas sin mi consentimiento, ¿tan desesperado estás? Porque para que sepas, aún recuerdo lo de la casita de mi árbol. – Ahora era yo quien hablaba con superioridad.

\- Es que lo recuerdas porque en todos estos años, estuviste esperando volverte a encontrar conmigo, como te encantó demasiado quieres más – El muy descarado me sonrío a la vez que intentó volver a lanzarse sobre mis labios. Pero ahora yo estuve mucho más atenta.

\- ¡Hey! – Levanté mis brazos para interponerlos entre los dos. – Claro… no sabes cuánto lo deseaba. ¡Uff! Ni te imaginas. – Le espeté irónicamente, ahora me tocaba a mí hacerme la graciosa.

\- Lo sé. A todas les sucede lo mismo. – Levantó su barbilla. _¡Pero cuanto ego!_ Este tipo estaba sumamente mal de la cabeza. Era un mujeriego cualquiera, y es que incluso sin que Sasuke me lo hubiera dicho, yo ya me había dado cuenta, y me lo estaba dejando más claro aún.

\- Bájate de la nube de una vez Uchiha, ni que fueras Zac Efron. – Rodé los ojos, como si él me diera vergüenza ajena, que en parte era cierto, me daban vergüenza esa clase de personas. Me corrí hacia el otro lado del pasillo para por fin avanzar y tratar de encontrar la maldita biblioteca.

\- Soy mucho mejor que él, te aseguro que ni siquiera ese tipo ha tenido a tantas chicas en su vida como las he tenido yo en estos 17 años. Consigo a quien quiero. Incluso a las que a Sasuke le han gustado primero, y lo he hecho mucho antes que él. Por ejemplo Karin, ella está loca por mí, y mi hermano lo sabe. Y tú también, porque ¿sabes?, Sasuke toda su vida estuvo tras de ti. ¡E imagínate! Te besé cuando niños, y él jamás pudo. Pobre, y ahora… ya te volví a besar. Entonces no necesito bajarme de la nube, no es mi culpa estar viviendo en ella toda mi vida, ¿no crees Sakura? – Terminó de decirme, con un tono que no me agradó para nada y yo no pude evitar entonces, debido al asombro e impresión de sus palabras, girarme y encararlo, otra vez.

\- ¿Y te enorgulleces de eso? Eres un asco. – Kami, ¿yo había dicho eso? Quiero decir, había sido tan sincera. Ni siquiera procesé lo que le diría, tan solo salió de mi boca, de la nada, mi subconsciente me estaba atacando y yo ni cuenta me daba.

Más que rabia y esas cosas Itachi me daba la impresión de ser la peor basura. ¿Cómo se jactaba de eso? No podía creer como a algunas o todas las chicas, como él decía, lo quisieran. Que si, era guapísimo, yo también concordaba con eso, era un chico realmente lindo, incluso sexy, bastante por lo demás, pero… ¿para qué estar con alguien así si solo te echará en cara que 'ES EL MEJOR', que 'TODAS LO AMAN', etc.? Y lo que más feo o grave me parecía, era eso de presumir que él tenía a quien quería y que incluso con eso le ganaba a Sasuke. Solo me dejaba claro que para él todo era un juego. Además ¿para que ponía a Sasuke de ejemplo? Quiero decir, no lo defiendo ni nada de eso pero lo encontraba realmente desubicado de su parte. Yo también sabía que la tal Karin babeaba por Itachi, en el baño había oído su conversación con las demás idiotas amigas suyas, pero ¿por qué Itachi me metía a mí en ese saco? ¿Qué tenía que ver yo? Era más que lógico que este chico lo malinterpretaba todo. No entendía la palabra amistad. Sasuke y yo en ese tiempo, en el que éramos unos pequeños niños, solo fuimos eso, "amigos". Si es que se le podía llamar así, porqué él a veces era extraño conmigo o casi siempre, pero jamás le gusté, ¡si teníamo años! No más que eso… Itachi decía esas cosas solo para seguir burlándose de mí.

\- Obvio. – Hizo un movimiento con sus cejas. – Y vamos… Sakura, sé que igual te encantaría que los dos… – ¿QUÉ IBA A DECIR?

\- No. Para nada, ni en mis peores pesadillas haría cochinadas contigo. – Lo corté.

\- ¿Cochinadas? – Abrió mucho los ojos y luego estalló en carcajadas. _¿Y ahora qué?_ \- Yo no he pensado aún en eso, pero si tú quieres… – Terminó de decir en un tono sugerente, me sonrío y alzó nuevamente sus cejas

\- ¡Cállate de una vez! – Me estaba volviendo loca. – ¿Puedes dejar de molestarme? No quiero nada contigo Itachi, N-A-D-A. – Le grité.

\- Ok, entiendo que estés nerviosa y todo eso… – Rodé los ojos, estaba mosqueada. – Quizás en unos días lo demuestres un poco más, y te entregues completamente. Porque a MI, NADIE me dice que no. – Recalcó esas palabras, me guiñó el ojo y, dando por finalizada la conversación, comenzó a caminar y me dejó como estúpida ahí parada. – ¡Hey! ¿Vendrás? La biblioteca está arriba. – Me giré y él con su cabeza me señaló la escalera más próxima.

Todo lo que restó de camino hasta llegar a la biblioteca permanecí en silencio. No tengo idea que me sucedía, pero lo que es Itachi, no paro de hablar, y hablar y hablar, yo no presté atención a lo que decía, ¿qué me importaba a mí? De seguro eran solo estupideces.

Ni siquiera cuando llegamos a la biblioteca, observando los dos ese enorme letrero en frente de "PERMANEZCA EN SILENCIO", él se calló. Lo miré con una expresión para nada amigable para que se diera cuenta, pero no… siguió hablando e incluso tarareando una canción, hasta que la mujer que se encontraba detrás de un escritorio, de seguro la bibliotecaria, lo reprendió.

\- Oye… ¿y de qué trata el trabajo? – me preguntó bajito, cuando llegamos a una de las mesas.

\- De los lideres bélicos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial – Le respondí en el mismo tono – ¿Qué esperas? Siéntate. – Le ordené moviendo la cabeza

\- Tú primero. – Sonrío

\- ¿Para qué? – Entrecerré los ojos, no confiaba en él.

\- Las damas siempre van primero. – Pfff, ahora se hacía el caballero _¡pero qué chico tan tonto!_ Tomé suficiente aire, y me senté, entonces en menos de un segundo, él ya estaba sentado a mi lado, demasiado juntos para mi gusto

\- ¿Qué te costaba sentarte en frente? – Le pregunté ya cansadísima de todo esto.

\- Me costaba no estar cerca de ti. – Se acercó mucho más, me asfixiaría en cualquier momento.

\- Itachi… – Lo amenacé – compórtate, y… ¡aléjate!

De pronto sentimos un estruendoso 'Shh'. La mujer del escritorio nos estaba casi matando con su mirada de bruja asesina. Es que al parecer todos en este colegio eran del mismo estilo de personas.

\- Bueno, bueno… – Puso sus ojos en blanco

\- Te diré algo, y espero te quede claro enseguida. – Suspiré abatida, y luego me encontré con sus ojos. – El trabajo es para el viernes y yo hoy entreno, ni pienses que haré todo yo. Es más, nos lo dividiremos en dos partes, no quiero tener que juntarme fuera del horario de clases contigo, y menos para hacer un absurdo trabajo. Él, solo me sonreía como un bobo, incluso me asustaba un poco.

\- Eres una mandoncita, cuando pequeña eras igual. – Se río y yo abrí los ojos como platos. No recordaba el haber sido así, ni… – Una lástima Sakura que no quieras verme fuera de clases, porque somos vecinos. Me verás siempre y el sábado iré a cenar a tu casa. – Sonrío victoriosamente, y al ver que estaba a punto de decirle algo, continuó – Yo no soy bueno para las cosas del colegio, es más, es Sasuke quien me ayuda siempre. Le diré a él que haga el trabajo, y tú puedes pedirle a Hinata, esa niña tonta lo haría hasta con los ojos cerrados. Y como al parecer, te adora.

\- Hinata no me adora idiota, y no le digas tonta – Le solté un golpe al hombro a lo que él se quejó y se sostuvo el "área afectada" – es mucho mejor de lo tú podrías llegar a ser. – No sé por qué me molestó tanto que le dijera tonto a Hinata, pero es que… Hinata me caía bien…

\- ¿Es tu amiga?

\- No. – Contesté rápidamente, apartando mis ojos de él.

\- ¿Y por qué entonces… la defiendes tanto? ¿O es que… – De pronto abrió sus ojos hasta el tope – t-te gusta?

\- ¡NO! – Negué rápidamente. _¡Pero qué imbécil!_ Yo no tenía ese tipo de inclinaciones, ¿y que importaba que no fuera mi amiga? yo la defendía porque era MI compañera de asiento, como ella mismo decía y… era buena.

\- Entonces es tu amiga. – Afirmó

\- No, tampoco, solo que no soy tan abusadora como tú. No tienen porque otras personas hacer mis deberes. – Me moví un poco, Itachi estaba casi apretujándome.

\- Bah, eso no es ser abusador, es ser astuto. Sasuke jamás me dice que no. – Se calló y me observó detenidamente - ¿Y si le pido a él que haga todo el trabajo? – Se mordió los labios, satisfecho de su idea.

\- Olvídalo. – Yo no quería nada de ese tipo. Negué efusivamente.

\- Pero… piénsalo, nos conviene a los dos. – De pronto su mano tomó de la mía.

\- Sasuke no hará nada por mí, y no tengo por qué pedírselo tampoco. – La aparté enseguida.

\- Pero no le diré que es para los dos, quiero decir, le diré que es solo mi parte de la tarea. – Y volvió a tomármela. ¡Qué insistente!

\- No creo que…

\- Con la condición única de que tú y yo… ya sabes. – Susurró en mi oído. Me quedé de piedra al ver la expresión de su rostro cuando se apartó y me miró. Y esta vez ni siquiera podía zafarme de su mano, con la otra mía que estaba libre. Él era realmente aprovechador, ¿Qué se creía? Por supuesto que NO.

Rápidamente hice la mayor fuerza posible con mi mano libre y reaccioné, alejándome yo esta vez. Me levanté bruscamente y sin importarme nada me dirigí hacia el otro extremo de la mesa, quedando de frente a Itachi. No lo quería tan cerca, me estresaba su comportamiento y forma de ser.

\- No pienso seguirte ninguna clase de juego, es más, no dirigiré ninguna palabra siquiera contigo, a no ser claramente que sea por esta estúpida tarea, y más te vale comenzar a trabajar si no quieres que le diga la señora Chiyo. – Pero que inmadura me sentía amenazándolo con acusarlo, es que realmente no se me ocurría nada más. Lo observé enfadada, para ver si de una vez por todas desistía de sus proposiciones, que por lo demás no iba a aceptar bajo ningún punto. Itachi me sostuvo la mirada por bastante rato y entonces no dijo algo más, mientras conservó el silencio y se dispuso, quizás al verme a mí hacerlo... comenzar a buscar libros e información para nuestra tarea.

* * *

Por favor dejen reviews, me encanta saber qué les va gustando de la historia y si tienen alguna queja, duda, aclaración, comentario, crítica, tomatazo o lo que les salga del corazón.

¡Gracias por seguir aquí!


End file.
